


Wounded bird

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bad Boy Levi, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gang Violence, Gangs, Love, Love Confessions, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 71,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: While coming home from a bad shift at work, you find someone bleeding and in need in the alley. You save the foul mouthed handsome Levi to discover he is part of one of the gangs in the city. The city itself is split into different gangs, most pledge loyalty to a gang for protection, or become a part of one but you are loyal to no one. You live in a part of the city were none gang members or loyalists live, which is why finding a high ranking gang member and nursing him back to health trouble. After you helping him, Levi because fasinated by you as a person, but he'd not the only gang member in the city that wants you. The most notorious gang leader in the city is desperate to have you as his own. Levi wants to protect you, even his gang the scouts who save those in need. You just have to choose, the most powerful man in the city, or a dark and hansome tattoo covered wounded gangster Levi you nursed back to health.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

You hugged your bag strap in both hands as you walked home, the streets were dangerous at this time of night and your boss was an asshole and made you stay late because 'he liked a fine ass bod and pretty face.’ The guy made you feel sick to your stomach, you would love nothing more than to smash a bottle over his face. Working in a high-end bar sucked balls, the customers sucked balls and this city sucked the biggest of balls.

The city was run by a mob boss, he had everyone under his thumb. Smaller gangs controlled cheap areas, then there was this rebel gang known as the scout legion that everyone warned you about. All members had the wings of freedom on them, either on their clothes or as tattoos. You didn’t want to get involved in any gang wars; therefore, you had no loyalty to any. Your boss had a deal with the mob boss who had this city, but you just flat out refused. It was nice not being loyal, but it meant that everyone was trying to win you, and others like you, over. It grew, bothersome.

You let out a sigh as you got to your apartment block, but a small moan grabbed your attention. You peaked down the dark alley, all you saw was small bins and a massive one along with trash bags. You frowned ‘ _ignore it, just ignore it, don’t get involved with whatever shit is down there.’_ The moan came again. _'I can’t just leave someone in pain, I have to do something... but if they’re a gang member you’re fucked, instant loyalty.’_ Another moan. _'Fuck it, just help them and get out.’_ You walked down the alley, your eyes adjusting to the darkness until you saw a body slumped against the wall with a hand holding their side.

You crouched down, nerves screaming at you to run. You reached out. “Hey, you okay? Do you need help?”

They looked up at you, then you felt a sharp burning pain on your cheek and near your mouth. You fell onto the floor, the person climbed on you and pinned you down. You felt something warm drip from them onto you, they were bleeding. They gritted their teeth, their voice rough and pained. “Who the fuck do you work for!?” You stared back at him, it was too dark to see who they were, meaning they couldn’t make you out. “I said who the fuck you work for!? Tch, you stupid or something? Who are you loyal to?” You couldn’t speak, he grew impatient. He gripped around on your body, unfortunately this meant he grabbed your breast. “What the?”

The man’s head whipped back, he fell off you from the force and shock of your punch to his nose. You blushed. “Oh my God! I’m so sorry!” You got up and crawled closer to him, your hand reaching out. “I didn’t mean to but, you did grab my boob.”

He rubbed his face and groaned. “I don’t have time for this.” He batted your hand away and growled. “It’s dangerous for a woman to be out alone.”

“Well I think I just proved I’m fine.”

You grabbed him and began helping him up, he tried to get you off him. “Oi, let go! I don’t need your help!” He cried out in pain as he moved, he panted and gripped onto you.

You helped him to his feet. “Don’t be stubborn, just let me fix you up I literally live in the apartment block next to us.”

He sighed. “Tch, fine brat.” He put his arm over your shoulders, you put an arm around his middle and another holding his stomach. You felt blood on your clothes coming from him, you needed to hurry. “Uggh fuck.”

“Sorry.” You moved him to the front door, you hurried him through the lobby and to the lift. You looked at him and saw he had his head hung low, he was passing out. “Hold on.” The lift open, you slammed the button for your floor and bounced on the spot, this guy was heavy, but you needed to stay strong. As soon as the doors opened, you carried him down the hall to your door. You fumbled with your bag and let the guy go a bit, you yanked your keys out and kicked the door open. “Almost there, just hold on buddy.”

“Tch, telling me to hold on **won’t** make me hold on!” He snapped back at you.

“Sorry.” You dragged him in, kicked the door closed and dragged him into your bedroom. You lay him down; his eyes were closed tightly in pain. You rushed out and grabbed all your medical supplies, then ran back in. “Water...” You ran off and back with water and a towel. You lifted him up and lay the towels under him.

You grabbed his shirt, but he gripped your wrist. “What are you doing?

You looked up to his pained face, eyes still closed. “I have to take your shirt off to get to your wounds, if you refuse well you can lie there and die.”

“Fine.”

You sighed once he released you, you took his shirt off and inhaled, the man was lean and muscular. You saw his abs and pecs stand out, on top of that he had tattoos on his arms. You looked down in embarrassment and saw nothing needed to be done to his lower half, you were thankful for that. You began cleaning him, making sure there was nothing that would get into his wounds. However, the more you cleaned the more you saw how handsome he was. When you cleaned his face up, you saw he had beautiful undercut raven hair.

He flinched at you. “Shit!” He grabbed your upper arm. “Tch, oi brat? W...”

He stared at you, a little blush forming in his cheeks. You yanked your arm free. “I’m helping you asshole, okay!? Look I’m no doctor or nurse, but I am first aid trained. I’m trying my fucking best, so you either such up or I give up.” You put your hands on your hips. “So, what’s it gonna be?” He sighed and lay back down, you couldn’t help but smile. “Good.” You finished cleaning then began tending to his wounds, nothing was too bad except for a knife cut on his side, it wasn’t deep, but it was long. “This needs stitches, I don’t know how to do them. You need a hospital.”

“No hospital.”

“But.”

He gritted his teeth; he gave you a death stare. “No. Hospital.” He tapped his left arm; there he was pointing out the wings of freedom massive tattoo on his upper arm. “Get it now brat?”

You sighed. “Well, it needs stitches.”

“You do it.” You laughed at him, he flushed a little more and clicked his tongue then looked away. “I’ll teach you then.”

You opened your kit and got the stitching things out, you gulped. “O-okay, wait! I need to numb it right?”

“Booze will work.”

You nodded and ran out of your bedroom into the big living room, to your right was the kitchen. Your apartment was like a super old classic New York apartment, old wooden floors, classic looking modern kitchen and with a bathroom to die for. Only downside? A fire escape was outside your bedroom window, you had to lock that sucker and keep a bat under your bed.

You threw open your cupboards and looked inside, you had plenty of booze but, you didn’t want the handsome dude to know. You grabbed whiskey and ran into the bedroom, you sat down and opened it. You stared at the wound then at him. “You want to drink some?”

He grabbed the bottle and chugged, he let out a breath. “Thanks.”

You handed him a stick from your med kit. “Bite.” He did, you let out a long sigh then poured the whiskey on. He flinched and cried in pain, but he stayed as still as he could for you. You put the bottle down. “Sorry.”

He took the stick out and panted. “It’s…fine…keep going.” He talked you through what you needed to do, you were glad you were pretty good at sewing, so it helped a little. When you were done you smiled at your work, then you patched the wound up and bound him. “Not bad brat.”

You smiled. “Thanks Mr.”

He cleared his throat. “Levi, my names Levi.”

You smiled and introduced yourself, as you removed the towel from under him and replaced it with a new one. You looked up at him and noticed he was asleep; he must have passed out. He was cute, his harsh look now gone. You moved to his boots, you unlaced them and pulled them off. Finally, you tucked the man into bed, you gathered his clothes up and went into your wash room. Your hand went through Levi’s shirt, there was no way you were washing it.

You checked his sizes and noted them on your phone, you grabbed your bag and ran out the house. You jogged down the street to the nearest clothes shop, you bought a few shirts for Levi, boxers and trousers too. Then you went to the pharmacy and got pain meds, then the convenient store for some food. You ran back home, as soon as you got in you noticed Levi was still asleep. It made you smile.

You almost screamed when you looked in the mirror, you had blood on your clothes and dirt. So, you laughed a little at how no one batted an eye at you. You tiptoed into your room, grabbed your clothes and went into the bathroom. Once clean, you changed and went into the living room, you pulled pillows and a blanket out of the linen closet then shuffled to the L shaped sofa you had facing the Tv.

Sleep took over you, the hard work of today and taking care of someone made you pass out. You had a nightmare that night, mainly concerning what your new friend in the other room and his ties to gangs. You kept getting hit in the face over, and over again. You’d forgotten that Levi had punched you in that alley, your brain was trying to remind you.

You woke up the next day early, mainly because of bad dreams. You face hurt and your body ached, you wandered into your bathroom and looked at the second door to your bedroom while you brushed your teeth. You didn’t know if you should check on him, but you needed to. You peaked in and saw him fast asleep, just where you’d left him last night. You stared at his chest, it was rising and falling normally.

You freshened up and changed, then you began making breakfast and tea. You hummed away as you cooked, you felt better now until you heard a groan. You turned to see Levi leaning in the doorway of your bedroom, his teeth gritted in pain. “AH!” You ran over to him. “No, no, no, back to bed now!”

He sighed. “But…”

“Now!”

He sighed. “Alright, help me okay?” You put his arm over your shoulders, you held him against you and carried him back to bed. Your face was slightly flushed, you didn’t expect to be touching his muscle-bound body like that so soon. He stopped. “Ah wait.”

You looked up at him. “What’s wrong?”

He nodded to your bed. “I’ve made it dirty.”

You carried him to a seat in your room. “Stay there okay?” You went back out, grabbed what you needed from the linen closet and began changing the bed.

Levi sighed. “You don’t…sorry.”

You smiled at him and you whipped the bed sheet, then placed it down on the bed. “It’s fine, if I’m honest, I don’t want you resting on dirty sheets.”

He hummed and looked at his hands, he closed his fist and flexed it. “I’ll leave soon.”

You laughed. “No way, you are leaving, when I say you are leaving.”

“You holding me captive?”

You grinned at him, he thought you were too cute for words. “Maybe.” You straightened the quilt out and began tucking the bottom part in. “Look.” You stood up and sighed. “I’m not associated with any gang, I’m a neutral so me helping you has nothing to do with a gang. I will never hand you over either.” You sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him, he really was a handsome guy and he thought you were some sort of angel. “I want to help you; I want you to get better. So, please don’t leave here until you are fully healed okay? If you leave before, I will worry so fucking much.”

He couldn’t help but stare at you, he knew he’d love to look upon your face every day of his life. He wanted to stare into those eyes forever, to see your smile, laugh and feel your warmth. He wanted you to be his. He sat back in the chair; his tattooed hand covered his mouth. “I’ll stay.”

You smiled. “Good.” You got up and sorted the pillows out, you let out a sigh and then helped Levi back into your bed. “Alright stay here and I’ll get you your breakfast and tea, you drink tea, right?”

“Yeah.” He reached out and touched the side of your face, then mouth. “I left a mark…when I hit you…” He moved his hand away. “I’m sorry.”

You smiled at him. “I think you fared worse.” You tapped under your own eye. “Made it black.”

“I suppose.”

You took his hand and squeezed it. “I’ll be back.” You walked out and back into the kitchen, you finished up making fluffy pancakes with fruit and drizzled maple syrup over. You placed everything on a tray, then carried it into your bedroom with a smile. “I hope you like this, I made it myself.”

His eyes widened when you put the tray down. “Really?”

You laughed. “You doubt me?”

He sighed. “No…it’s just…I’ve never been treated so…”

“Human?”

“Yeah.”

You laughed and sat on the bed near his hips. “Welcome to this fucking city, it’s a pile of shit.”

“You’re right.” He cut his pancake and took a bite. “Tch, brat has talent.”

You giggled. “Complement noted.”

Levi ate his food quickly, it tasted so good that he couldn’t help himself. When he finally drank the tea you’d made, he felt himself melt. It was divine, he couldn’t understand why someone as wonderful and beautiful as you were doing in a crap city like this. “Oi brat?”

You hummed as you got the right pain pills for him. “What’s up?”

He cleared his throat. “I noticed a blanket and pillows on the sofa, you sleep there?”

You nodded as you took his tray from him. “I did yeah, why?”

“Idiot, you could have had your bed.”

You laughed. “Yeah right, you need this bed to relax. Now, take those meds, don’t worry it’s just pain meds. I’ll be having my breakfast and doing some cleaning. If you need anything, just call for me as the walls here are kind of thin.”

He sighed. “Got it.”

You sat down at your simple old-fashioned dining table; you ate your breakfast as you read the news on your phone. When you finished you cleaned up the kitchen, then the living room. Because you worked in a bar, cleaning had become something that was second nature to you, it was also a pass time when things were quiet.

You wandered over to your calendar, you didn’t have work for a few days, but you knew your boss would call you in. You heard Levi shout your name, so you went into your bedroom. “What’s up?”

He gulped. “I need to clean myself. I feel…dirty.”

“Shower or bath?”

“Shower.”

You nodded to yourself, he would need help getting in and out and his wounds redressing. “Alright.” You opened the bathroom door from the bedroom, you got towels ready then went over to Levi. “Hold onto me.”

He did. “Okay, I’m ready.”

You lifted him up and out of bed, the two of you stumbled to the bathroom. You sat him on the toilet. “I got you some towels.” You turned on the shower. “Turn this if you need it to be hotter okay?”

“Got it.”

You knelt in front of him and began removing the bandages. “Oookay, everything looks good for now. Just be careful and shout me if you need me, I’ll be right outside.”

He clicked his tongue. “I’m not a child.”

“No, but you are hurt badly.” You stood up and folded your arms. “Just do what I ask.”

“Okay, sorry…I’m just…I’m not used to this amount of kindness without there being a catch.”

You smiled. “No catch, just one concerned person. Oh, I have some clothes for you as well.” You went into the living room by the other bathroom door, you walked back in and placed the bag on the floor. “I bought a few things. I wasn’t sure what you like.”

He looked through the bag, he sighed. “It’s all to my taste.”

You smiled. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” You hummed, then realised you hadn’t left the bathroom. “Ah! Sorry.” You walked out into the living room. “I’ll be right out here for you.” You smiled and closed the door. You sat down and leaned your back against the wall next to the door.

Levi stood up and pulled his boxers off, he stepped under the hot water and sighed. He felt great, but as he closed his eyes all he could imagine was you. His eyes flew open, he cleared his throat and shook his head. He couldn’t let dirty thoughts of you into his mind, especially in your shower and you were right outside. He looked at the door. “Oi? You out there?”

“Yeah.” You tapped your knuckle to the door. “You alright?”

“I’m fine, I was just checking you were there.”

You smiled to yourself, he was cute. “Well I said I’d be here.”

“You are something special…”

You frowned; you didn’t really hear what his said. “What?”

“You okay with me using your nice shampoo?”

“Oh sure! I have coconut, strawberry or vanilla shampoo. Take your pick!”

Levi took the strawberry one, he smelt it and realised this is the one you had on your hair. He chose it, if he couldn’t be around you like he wanted then he’d smell like you. He finished up and stepped out, he dried himself and bent to put on the new boxers you got him. He cried out in pain. “Fuck!”

“Levi!? You okay?”

He let out a pained shaky breath. “I can’t…I can’t put my boxers on.”

“Oh, that’s alright I can help.” You went to open the door.

Levi slammed the door closed with his hand, he blushed. “No!”

You laughed. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m naked, that’s what’s wrong.”

You rolled your eyes and sighed. “Just put a towel on around your waist.”

Levi was quiet for a bit before he replied. “Oh…” He wrapped a towel around him and moved from the door. “Alright, come on in.”

You opened the door and smiled at him; he was stunning. “Oh my God!”

“What?”

You grinned. “You look like a human male.”

He sighed. “Hilarious.”

You wandered in and pushed him to sit on the toilet, you grabbed some boxers and knelt in front of him. “But you feel comfy now, right?”

“Tch, suppose.”

You held the boxers to his feet. “Left, then right.” You smiled as he did as you said, you pulled them up and a little under his towel. “Can you manage now?”

“Yeah.” You got up and turned around, he stood up and pulled them the rest of the way up and took his towel off then sat down again. “You can turn around now.”

You did and smiled. “They fit well.” They were nice and tight boxers; you were pleased you got it right until you noticed something rather big. You blushed and cleared your throat. “Trousers!”

Levi held back a smirk, he knew you noticed but you were trying to hide it. He moved his feet for you and watched you pull up the trousers, your eyes trying not to look again. He grabbed your wrist; he gave it a squeeze. “I got it now.”

You nodded and got up, you grabbed the med kit from the bedroom and went back in to the bathroom. You cleaned the wounds, then you patched them up. You smiled up at him. “All done.” You handed him a tight black t-shirt. “I’m guessing you want this; I mean you don’t want to be shirtless all the time, right?”

He nodded and pulled it on, he winced a bit then sighed. “Thanks.”

“Alright, back to bed.” You pulled him up to his feet, helped him back to the bed and gave him some meds. “You should rest, when you wake, I’ll get you some food.”

“Thank you.”

You stirred in your sleep on the sofa, you and Levi had been doing the same routine for a week now. Over the days, Levi had been softer to you and even slightly flirtatious too. The guy had healed well, he was able to move about more and you let him change himself now but, he still wanted you to take care of his wounds.

You moaned again in your sleep, you rolled and fell off. You sighed as you stared at the wooden floor. “Ow.”

Levi shot out of bed; he ran into the living room and saw you. He called your name, he let out a sigh. “Tch, idiot.”

You sat up and rubbed your face. “I’m fine.”

“Sure.” He crouched down and grabbed your face, he tilted it side to side and hummed. “Come on.”

You frowned. “Where?”

“Bed.” He pulled you to your feet.

You blushed. “O-Oh, it’s alright I’ll sleep on the sofa again.”

“No.”

You stumbled into the bedroom. “But you need the bed.”

He sighed. “It’s fine, we’ll share.” You made a little noise. It was cute and made him want to know and hear more noises from you. He let go of you and got into bed, he looked over at you as you stood there. “Well?”

You gave him a nervous smile. “Sure, give me a moment.”

He whipped back the cover. “Get. In.”

You jumped in and lay there on your side, back facing Levi, you were stiff. “Night.”

Levi reached out for you; he touched your arm making you jump. You turned around to him and pulled the covers to your chest. Levi sighed. “I’m not going to do anything, just relax okay?”

You gulped. “I know…I know…”

He lay on his side to face you; he bit his cheek knowing very well the concerned look in your eyes. “Who hurt you?”

You looked up at him. “How did you know?”

“The look in your eyes.”

You hummed and bit your lip, you played with the quilt a little. “Probably every man I’ve met in this city has in some way been a dick, even where I work men grab my ass and try to put their hand up my skirt. My boss is inappropriate, and no one will do a thing, because that’s how this city works.” You looked up at Levi. “I trust you, somewhat but…I don’t really know you. You could be the nicest gangster ever, or a massive murderer. Sorry…”

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “My name is Levi Ackerman and I am from the slums. My mother, Kuchel Ackerman, was beautiful. To make her way in life, she had to sell her body. One of her customers got her pregnant, she was told to get rid of it, but she didn’t. That was me, I’m glad she kept me too. Everyone who knew her said she adored me, but another customer made her sick…she…she died from that sickness. She couldn’t afford to see the doctor, or medication.”

You hugged yourself. “I’m sorry.”

He sighed. “My Uncle came to visit, he was supposed to collect my mother, but she’d been dead for a while and I’d given up on life. My uncle decided to take me away, that was when Kenny Ackerman became a dad to me.”

You frowned. “Kenny the ripper?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow, so you were part of the ripper gang?”

“No.” He turned his head and looked at you, your eyes were so bright and beautiful. He felt confused, he’d never opened up to anyone like this before, but it felt good. “He just raised me, taught me how to survive. I beat people for him, I…I hurt people. Then one day he left me, I didn’t know what to do. All I knew was gangs and pain, I didn’t know how to socialise like a normal human being so, I started my own small group. We took from the bad and gave back to those in need, we helped people but did bad things in order to do it. Then one day, Erwin Smith, a member of the scouting legion came for me and my friends. We ran, but someone from another gang had made an offer to us beforehand.”

You bit your cheek. “You take it?”

“Yeah, we shouldn’t have…this guy wanted Erwin’s plans and him dead in order to get me and my friends out of the slums, a better life too. We agreed, Erwin on the other hand told us, we join him, and everything is forgiven, we don’t and its jail. We fake agreed, but we were sent out on a mission, we had no clue there were other gang members waiting. I lost my two friends, so I lost it and killed the people who took my friends from me.”

You stared at Levi, he’d turned his head away and was quiet. You moved closer to him. You could see him shaking slightly. You grabbed his arm and pulled him to you, he turned around and looked at you confused. You pulled him against your chest, you held him there with your hands in his soft hair. “You did what you had to, I’m sorry you went through all that.”

Levi felt his body tingle, then there was a familiar heat below. He wanted you so badly, he wanted everything you had to offer him. He wanted you to be his, he had never felt anything like this before with anyone. He was scared these feelings would make you run away, but if you did, he’d follow. He feared himself, his emotions he wasn’t used to.

He wrapped his arms around you, he pulled you tight against him and hummed. “I’m not a good man.” He whispered your name to you. “Not at all.”

You shook your head. “I’m not afraid of you, you did what you had to.” You pulled away and smiled up at him. “From the time you’ve been here, you’ve been polite, kind, considerate and only sometimes stubborn.” You giggled making his heart flutter, you grew a little nervous at the closeness to this strong and handsome man. “To me, you’re a good man.”

Levi held you for a while, he was thinking of what to say to you. There were so many things racing through his mind, things he wanted to say and do to you. He looked down at you, but you were fast asleep. He let out a sigh and slowly let you go, he kissed your forehead and settled down. He watched your sleeping face, he wanted so badly to see this for the rest of his life.

You ran backwards and forwards in the living room, you were putting your earrings in and looking for other things in your apartment. You found your other heel and slipped it on, today you had work and you hated it. Your uniform was a short high wasted skirt with tights and heels, the white shirt was fitted and tucked in to your skirt. You looked up at Levi, you smiled with your red lipstick coloured lips. “I know, I look stupid.”

His eyes dragged over your body, he disagreed. You looked stunning to him, but what he didn’t like was loads of sick minded men were going to see you like this. “Why don’t I come with you?”

You stared at him, then at his tattoos. You walked over and tapped his arm. “This will get you killed, or in a fight. The guy who owns my boss is the mob leader of this city, I’m pretty sure he hates your friends.”

Levi hummed. “Wait here.”

You sighed. “Alright, but I have to go soon.” You waited, then couldn’t help but smile when Levi walked out with a long sleeve tight black shirt on. “Nice, but your hands.”

He looked at them. “These tattoos aren’t anything to do with the scout legion.”

“Okay.”

He ruffled his hair with his hand, he avoided your gaze. “Can I go now?”

“Sure, grab your leather jacket I got you and let’s head out.”

Levi took it and sighed. “You know, you didn’t have to get me this, the clothes were enough.”

You smiled. “Well, you can owe me, right?” You put on your long thin coat, it wasn’t cold out you just didn’t want anyone seeing you dressed like this.

He leaned close, he pressed his hand against the wall and pinned you. You turned your head to him and hugged your coat to you. He kissed your cheek and hummed, he looked at your pink cheeks and felt a sense of pride. “I’ll pay you back, it’s all I’ve been thinking about since you’ve helped me. However, this is the first time I’ve been allowed out.”

You bit your lip. “Sorry, but you seem to actually be healed enough now. Actually…” You turned to him, your back against the wall. “You’re healed enough to leave, I bet your gang are looking for you.”

Levi panicked internally, he didn’t want to leave you yet, the two of you had been together for just over a week. He hated he’d healed so well, so quickly. “Actually, my knife wound is still bad.”

“Oh.” You looked at where it was. “Well, stay for as long as you need to.” You unlocked the door. “Ready?”

“Yeah lead the way.” Levi walked next to the road, it was his way of being a gentleman and protecting you from any drive by attempts. He listened to you chatting away, he responded when needed but mainly he wanted to hear your sweet voice. You took him to the nice part of the city, the place built up with blood money. When he got to the bar you worked at, he couldn’t believe you worked in such a nice place, but only got paid a little amount. He opened the door for you and walked in. “Where are you stationed today?”

You smiled. “At the bar.”

He nodded and walked up to the bar and sat at the end, he was out of the way from others and could enjoy a side view of you as you worked. “I’ll be here.”

You smiled as you got behind the bar, you went into the back and hung your coat up. You tied your apron as you walked out, you looked at Levi as he watched you with keen eyes. “You gonna order?”

“Tea.”

You laughed. “Coming right up.” You made the tea for him, it was all high-quality stuff too. You placed it in front of him and smiled, he gave you the money for it then a large tip. You frowned at it. “This is too big of a tip, I can’t take this.”

“You will take it.”

You sighed. “I’m guessing there’s no point in arguing right?”

He shook his head and lifted his cup up. “Nope.”

You put the tip in your bra, your boss had a nasty habit of taking your tip and making you jump up and down for him, bend over or say stuff to get it back. “Thank you, this is really sweet of you.”

“Don’t mention it, the service I got was exceptional.”

You laughed and leaned over the counter to him, the lack of buttons near the top of your shirt meant you gave him an eye full of your cleavage. You kissed his cheek, then you rubbed the lipstick off his cheek. “Bless you, now be good while I work.”

Levi watched you through the morning to the afternoon serve customers, everything was fine until the booze started flowing. Men were making passes at you, they were lewd comments thrown and Levi could tell you were getting tired of it all. To make things worse, your boss had come to see you and he was testing you.

Nick Dudd was a slime ball of a man in personality, but on the outside, he was very attractive. He had black styled hair, stunning green eyes and a snake of a smile. He walked past Levi and behind the bar, his hands instantly went to your hips and squeezed. You jumped and turned, but Nick held you. He leaned closer. “You look so good today, even smell like heaven.”

You sighed. “I need to get back to work Nick.”

He pressed himself against you, his manhood against your bum. You froze up. “Oh come on, have a little fun baby.”

Levi called your name, you looked at him with such sad eyes he felt rage build up towards Nick. “Could I get another drink hun?”

You managed to pull from Nick, his grip had loosened in confusion. You wiped a tear away, you knew what Levi was playing and went with it. “Sure sweetie.”

“Sweetie?” Nick laughed. “You didn’t tell me you had a lover.”

You walked over to Levi with his tea, Nick followed behind you. Levi answered for you. “She’s been mine for two months now, thought I’d keep her company at work from now on seeing it’s dangerous out there.” Levi took your hand and kissed it, he smiled against your skin at you making your heart flutter.

Nick noticed the tattoos on Levi’s hands, he guessed this man was just as dangerous as the people he was talking about on the streets. “Tattoos huh? You sure you’re not the dangerous one?”

Levi gave Nick a cold look, the man instantly shivered and knew Levi was a killer. “Tattoos are just expressive works of art on the body, you shouldn’t judge someone for having them.”

You smiled and traced one on the back of Levi’s hand. “I love them.”

Nick snorted a laugh. “I would get one.” You and Levi looked at Nick. “I would, but I haven’t had the time.”

You pulled from Levi. “I’m needed.”

“Okay hun.”

You carried on serving, you made a mental note to thank Levi later for saving your ass from Nick. For years you’d been treated like that, but finally it was over because of one man who literally appeared in an alley. Everything was perfect until the mob leader of the city walked into the bar, you froze up and Levi lowered his head.

Shin Nishimura was not a man you wanted to meet, he was a beauty of a man but the look in his eyes would scare anyone. He didn’t look like a mob leader, in fact he looked like he was too young to be one. His hair was blonde longish and styled in a messy way that some of it covered one eye, but his eyes were dark. He had a wicked smile, one that made people either obey or run. He was tall, lean and muscular and he always had style. Today he was wearing tags necklace, a tight shirt and a coat with fur around the top part. Seemed he was opting for casual.

He leaned on the bar, a smile on his face as his guards floated around him. He looked at you, his mouth dropped as he scanned your body again. He loved what he saw. You were busy serving other people, you had a system in place that it was first come first serve and if you were impatient you waited.

Shin rested his cheek on his hand. “Hey beautiful? Mind getting me a drink? I’m parched.”

“I’ll get to you soon.”

He laughed. “Excuse me?”

You pointed to people at the end of the bar, a pair of friends on a night out. “They were here first.” You walked over to them and took their order, you made their drinks and finally went to Shin. “What can I get you.”

He grinned at you. “Do you know who I am?”

“Shin Nishimura.”

“Huh, and yet you were rude to me.”

You frowned. “I wasn’t rude, you were the rude one. Those people got here before you, they’d been waiting a while cause we had a rush. Now, what can I get you?”

He stared at you for a while, then he laughed. He leaned closer and growled. “Oh I like you, get me sake and something for yourself.” You got the best sake you had, you knew that even though you made him wait because of personal rules, you had to give him the best. You placed it in front of him. “Pour it for me.”

You looked up at him, you did so and smiled and told him how much. He stared at you and laughed again, he paid you and gave you a huge tip. “I ah…thank you sir, this is…this is a lot.”

He hummed a laugh. “I told you, I like you.”

You smiled at him; you didn’t understand why people were scared of this man he seemed nice. “Well, thank you it’s very nice of you.”

Nick reached over and snatched the money from your hands, he held it above you as he laughed. “Jump for it baby, show us how much those beauties bounce! Show the boss.”

“Nick.” Nick froze at Shin’s cold tone. “Give her the money back, don’t make her do a show that’s below us.”

“S-sorry sir.”

“Someone as beautiful and sweet as this woman deserves respect, making her jump for money is disrespectful.”

You took the money back, you looked up at Shin. “Thank you, sir.”

He smiled lovingly at you. “Shin, call me Shin.” He stared at you, but you didn’t say anything.

You pointed at his drink. “You need anything else?”

“No, I’m alright but I’d love to see more of your cute face.”

You sighed. “Sorry, but we don’t sell that. Have a nice evening.”

Shin leaned on the counter more, he peaked at your long legs as you moved about and enjoyed your chest and bum. “God I want her.” You walked past him and smiled at the customer, you handed them over their drink. Shin hummed. “Hey cute thing?” You looked at him. “Who is your alliance with?”

You cleaned the bar near him. “No one.”

“So a neutral huh? How long you been that way?”

You sighed. “Since I’ve been in this city, so over a year.”

He bit his lip, he was practically bouncing in his seat. “You ever want to join?”

You shook your head. “No, I like being neutral.”

He downed the last of his sake. “You are…wow.” He laughed and slammed his hand on the bar, everyone around him, except you, jumped. “Nick! We have a meeting, I forgot because of this beautiful rose here, let’s go.”

You watched them all leave the bar, it was almost empty now. Nick grabbed your arm. “Go home okay? Have some time off, I’ll call you when to come back okay?”

You frowned. “But I need this job.”

“You’re not fired, not at all.” He gulped. “If Mr Nishimura likes you the way he said, he’d want you looked after. Your pay will be increased starting today, I’ll lower your hours.” He squeezed your arm. “I’m…sorry for being so inappropriate with you for as long as I have, it wasn’t right. Have a good night.”

You stood in shock, then you ran over to Levi. “Did you hear?”

“Yeah I did.” He got up and rubbed the back of his head. “It’s not good.”

You bit your lip. “I got a raise, break and less hours and you’re saying this is bad?”

“Grab your coat, now.” You went into the back and grabbed it, as soon as you put it on and walked out Levi grabbed your arm and dragged you out of the bar. He stormed down the street with you. “You are quitting that job, and you are moving as soon as possible do you understand me?”

You yanked free from his grip. “I’m not moving! Plus, without that job I have nowhere to fucking go, I need that job.”

“I’ll get you a new place and a job.”

You laughed. “No, I’m not some petty charity! I’m not moving and that’s final.” You stormed on ahead of him. “Fucking ridiculous.”

Levi ran after you, he stood in front of you and grabbed you. “That man is a monster, he wants you.”

“He said he likes me, and I’m pretty sure I gave off the not interested vibe.” You tried to move but he wouldn’t let you. “Levi let me go, I want to go home okay?”

“Don’t do this, please.” He looked so pained to you, for a tough guy he was a softie with you.

You let out a sigh. “Trust me Levi, I’ve had these people all over me like this before…they understand no, they may be creepy assholes, but they’ll stay away. I really, really, really need to keep this job because they were totally cool with me being neutral.” You welled up. “I have nowhere, and I mean nowhere to go and no one to go to.”

Levi watched you stand there and cry, you almost crumbled into yourself and your balled-up fists rubbed your tears away. He let his possessiveness of you get carried away, you two weren’t even together and he had no right. He just couldn’t help himself. He cupped the back of your head and pulled you to his chest, he wrapped his arms around you.

Your sobs died down, it gave him a chance to speak. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have shouted at you. I frightened you and it wasn’t right.” He pulled you away as you looked up at him, you sniffed now and then. “It’s just, you saved my life, you didn’t judge me at all you just did it even after I hit you. I want to help you so much, I want to return back the kindness that you gave to me.”

You smiled. “You don’t have to Levi, you really don’t.” You stepped from his arms, his heart broke at that. He just wanted to wrap you up in his arms, he wanted to take you to bed and show you how much he adored you. “We should go home now.” Levi cupped the side of your face, your breath hitched. He looked into your eyes, then at your lips. “Levi?”

He let you go and cleared his throat, he took your hand and pulled you along. “Yeah, you’re right let’s get you home safe.”

You finished making tea, a smile on your face as you heard Levi in your bathroom fixing your shower and radiator. The landlord in your apartment block sucked balls, he would promise to fix things then never actually do it. So, you were happy you had a handy man in the flat.

You were about to shout for Levi, but someone knocked at your door. You walked over and opened it to find two men, both very tall and blonde. One had a big nose that started sniffing, the other had bigger blue eyes. You smiled. “Can I help you?”

The big blue-eyed man smiled. “Sorry for intruding, my names Erwin and this is Mike.”

You introduced yourself and shook their hands. “Nice to meet you, so you a new couple in the apartment block?”

Mike laughed, Erwin blushed and rubbed his neck. “No, no we’re not. We’re actually friends of Levi’s, is he here?”

You opened your mouth, everything made sense. “Oooh, not a couple.”

“No.”

You smiled and stepped to the side. “Come on in.”

Levi walked out of the bathroom cleaning his hands, the man was shirtless and glistening. He called your name. “Everything alright?” He looked up and saw Erwin and Mike. “What are you two doing here?”

You gulped. “Did I do something bad?”

Levi folded his arms. “No, but they’re here to take me away.”

You pushed Levi behind you. “You’re not taking him! He’s a neutral like me so, leave now.”

Erwin smiled at you, he pulled his coat off. Levi rolled his eyes as Erwin unbuttoned his shirt a bit. Levi clicked his tongue. “Fucking damn it.”

Erwin pulled his sleeve down and showed you a wings of freedom tattoo, he pulled it back up and nodded to Mike. “He has one too.”

You stepped away from Levi, you slapped him in the gut with your arm. “They’re in your gang? Why didn’t you say?” You smiled at them. “Sorry, I thought you were jackasses.”

Levi growled. “They are.”

You pointed at him. “Go put a shirt on, come back here and sit and talk to your friends!” You smiled at Erwin and Mike. “Can I get you some tea?”

Mike took off his coat. “Please, if it’s okay with you Commander?”

Erwin sat down on the sofa and sighed. “Sure, thank you for your hospitality.” You smiled and ran to the kitchen, you made more tea and placed everything on a tray along with some biscuits. You walked back over and placed the tray down for the men, you admired how handsome and muscular they were. Erwin took a sip of his tea, then he hummed. “It’s really good, thank you.”

“No problem.” You got comfy and smiled. “Help yourself, both of you.”

Erwin nodded to Levi as he walked back. “I noted some wounds coming to the end of healing on Levi, that your doing?”

You nodded. “I fixed him up as well as I could, I found him in the alley he punched me when I got close and grabbed my boob, so I punched him in the face and knocked him back. Been looking after him since, think it’s what a week and a half now?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah, but I’m not fully healed.”

Mike sniffed. “You are, you smell fine, in fact better than ever.”

“No I’m not, my knife wound is still bad. I stopped 45 guys by myself, I need more time to recover.”

Your eyes widened. “You killed 45 guys?”

“Yeah.” He put his hand on your knee. “But you saved me.”

Mike snorted. “You need to come back Levi, you’re fine.”

“No I’m not.”

“You are.”

“No.”

Erwin held up his hand. “I think I understand what’s going on.” You all looked at him. “This lovely young lady, who has no alliance took Levi in and kept him here even though she knew he was part of a rebel gang. She took care of him out of the kindness of her heart, even though it was dangerous. Levi just wants to make sure, that when he leaves, she’ll be safe and happy.” Erwin downed the last of his tea. “It’s only natural to feel that way about someone who saved your life.”

You looked at Levi and smiled. “This true?”

Levi’s mind raced with what he wanted to say. ‘ _No it’s not true, I love you, that’s what’s true. I want you, I want to be around you always. I want you as my own, mine. All mine, don’t make me leave.’_ “Yeah, he’s right.” He sighed. ‘ _No, no say something more you idiot. Grab her now, run away from everyone and everything with her.’_ He ran his hand through his hair. “I need to know she’s safe.”

Erwin nodded. “Don’t worry, I’ll let the scouts know near this district and where she works to keep an eye on her.”

You laughed, then shook your head. “Please don’t do that, then people will think I’m no longer neutral. I don’t need protecting, besides no one knows I looked after a scout legion member. I’ll be fine.”

“You sure?” He leaned forward.

You nodded. “Yeah, I’m very sure.” You got up and grabbed the tray. “So, when are you taking Levi back?”

Erwin and Mike shared a look. “Today.” Erwin looked back at you. “As in now, we need him.”

You looked at Levi, he wouldn’t look at you. Your heart sunk. “Oh…well I’ll pack his things then.”

“Things?” Erwin stood up with Mike. “He came here with things?”

“No, they’re things I bought him while he was here…just…just some clothes.”

“Oh…” Erwin sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “He won’t need them, sorry but, thank you for buying them for him.”

You put the tray down in the kitchen, your heart was breaking a little. “It’s no problem.” You turned to them and smiled, you were hiding sadness because you were going to miss the one person who’s ever been nice and like family to you.

Mike opened the door and nodded to you. “Thank you miss.”

You waved at him. “It’s nothing, really.”

Erwin took the door after Mike. “It was very kind of you to do all this, thank you again.”

“It’s okay.”

Levi walked to the door and stopped, he turned to you a little. “Th…thank you.”

You smiled at him. “You’re welcome.”

He looked you in the eyes, there were so many things he wanted to say but couldn’t. So, he settled on. “Stay safe.”

You nodded, you wanted to cry. “You too.” Levi closed the door behind him, you stared at it for a moment until you couldn’t hear their footsteps anymore. You cleaned the cups and tea pot, then the tray and kitchen. You moved around your apartment and cleaned up, you gathered Levi’s clothes. You packed them into a bag and put them into the wardrobe, but you forgot one. You stared at the one neatly folded on the chair, you picked it up and smiled. You held it against your nose, you missed his smell already. You pressed the shirt to your chest and smiled, a tear in your eye. It wasn’t feelings for him that made you like this, no, you weren’t even sure you liked him in that way and even if you did you refused to let that happen because of who he was. It was the fact you were all alone again in this big, broken and bad city that caused you to softly cry that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi thought you looked stunning in your tight dress, little heels and red lips ready for a night out. However, he thought you looked good in anything, especially those lounging around the house clothes. But he couldn’t just walk up and tell you that while he sat in the back of the bar you were in with your annoying, loud and shrieking girlfriends. You didn’t look like you were having any fun at all, he so desperately wanted to take your hand and run but, you two hadn’t seen each other since he walked out your door two weeks ago. He really shouldn’t be doing what he was doing, which was keeping tabs on you those two weeks, he hated himself for being like this, but you meant something to him.

You sighed and put your drink down, you didn’t feel right since Levi left, you were lonely. These girls just liked to bitch with each other and complain about everything, if you weren’t in you were the enemy. You didn’t understand why you were friends, but they were the only friends you had which is why you missed Levi. He was the only person that understood you, that made you smile and laugh since being in this hell hole. You wanted him back, just to talk but you had no way of contacting him.

You pushed your drink away from yourself, you didn’t want to finish it, in fact you wanted to go home. “Hey girls? I think I’m heading out.”

Your blonde stick of a model friend Laura laughed. “Are you a fucking loser? We’re getting drunk and laid tonight, you’re not going anywhere.”

You got off your seat and grabbed your bag, Levi got himself ready to follow. “I’m just not feeling up to it, just going to get some take away and chill at home.”

“You are such a fuckin bitch! A loser and a bitch, no wonder you’re lonely and sad, no one would want your fat ass.”

You sighed. “You know Laura, I really didn’t want to do this but…” You grabbed your drink and turned it over her head, her make up instantly ran. “Fuck you, all of you. I’m not your friend anymore, bye.” You stormed out of the bar, you walked fast down the street fighting tears of frustration. You wanted a friend, you wanted someone to talk to, someone to hold you. You heard someone shout your name, they were running after you. You turned to tell them to fuck off, but realised it was your Viking looking ex, his hair was a beautiful long wavy blonde, his eyes a bright blue and a blonde beard like stubble adorned his face. He was well over six-foot, muscle built by the God’s themselves. “Jacob.”

He slowed down and smiled, his t-shirt was tight across his muscle and his trousers hugged his body. His worker boots complimented him, along with necklaces and a leather bracelet you got him when you were together and a few rings. “I thought it was you storming out of the bar.”

You blushed. “Yeah, it’s me.”

He put his arms out and smiled, he had a big kind smile. “Wow, I mean look at you, you’re as beautiful as I remembered.”

You giggled. “Thanks.”

“You know, what you did to Laura just now was amazing, I never liked the woman.”

You laughed. “Yeah me neither.”

He hummed and pointed down the road. “Wanna get a drink with me?” You eyed him. “Don’t worry, I’m having just one or two and that’s it, I don’t drink like I used to which was every day until I passed out.”

You smiled, Jacob was a good man, you met before moving here. You and he made the big move to the city, had an apartment and things were good. He was a chef at a big restaurant and you were at your bar, things were perfect until he got with the wrong crowd. Loving cuddles and chats turned into fights, he drank himself half to death and spent most of the money on cocaine. However, Jacob looked good, there were no signs of alcohol or drug abuse. “You stayed in rehab then?”

“Yeah I did, you gave me the kick up the arse I needed.” You hugged yourself as he sighed. “I’m sorry I almost had an affair as well, it wasn’t right. I lost you, when I did it was a massive wake up call.”

You looked down the street then back at him. “One drink then, I could use a friend right now.”

He grinned a big smile, it was so perfect, but you could never be with this man again because he broke you. “Wonderful, this way there’s a nice quiet place.”

You walked with him, you liked this man’s company and him. You fell in love with Jacob, you thought he would be your future until he gave in to temptation. You didn’t love the man now, you don’t think you ever could, but you still felt for him because you gave him part of your life for a long time. In all honesty, you had feelings for Levi, but he was a member of a gang and you were a neutral. Plus, you hadn’t seen him since he left.

You got up onto the high stool at a little table, with the help of Jacob. He ordered your favourite drink for you and a beer for himself. You smiled. “You remembered.”

He blushed a little and tucked his hair behind his ear. “I remember a lot about you.” He ran his hand through his hair, he ruffled it slightly and gave himself more of a side parting. You loved this look on him. “How have you been anyway?”

You leaned on your hand. “Nick my boss, since we broke up as been relentless with feeling me up and being a dick to me like making me jump up and down for money.”

Jacob gritted his teeth and shuck his head. “That fucking slime ball, should have snapped his spine when I hand the chance.”

You laughed and took his hand, you gave it a squeeze. “It’s fine, it’s all sorted now Shin Nishimura made sure of that.”

His eyebrows raised “Nishimura? As in the guy who runs this city?”

You nodded and sipped your drink. “Yeah, wants me to call him Shin cause he liked me. He came into the bar and told Nick to back off, so Nick has increased my pay, given me less hours and paid leave at the moment and said sorry for everything.”

Jacob shook his head and leaned back in his chair. “Unbelievable.”

“What is?”

He rubbed his hand against his stubble. “How unphased you are that Nishimura said he liked you, I mean you get to call him Shin.” He laughed and folded his arms. “Even his top men can’t call him by his name.”

You shrugged. “He probably liked my moxie, I stood up to him and treated him like everyone else.”

He grinned at you. “Rebel.”

You winked. “Always.”

Levi watched you and this guy Jacob talk for a while, the way you were so natural with him made him jealous. He didn’t like this, he didn’t like that man being so close to you. He didn’t like the way he made you laugh, or smile, but yet again there was nothing he could do.

Jacob sighed, the two of you had three drinks each and the night was drawing in. He nodded to you. “You eaten yet?”

You shook your head. “No, why?”

“Wanna get take away? My treat.” He saw you lit up. “We can get pizza.”

You jumped off your seat and grabbed your bag. “Yes please!”

You woke up and stretched, you remembered what happened last night. Jacob had come over, you ate pizza and watched Netflix then it was really late. You let him stay over on the sofa, he was very grateful to you, but you didn’t think it was right to kick him out into the streets late at night.

You slipped out of bed wearing a shirt you had bought Levi that he’d left behind, with booty shorts. You wandered out of your room, you rubbed your eyes to see Jacob stood in your kitchen with part of his hair tied back cooking. “Morning.”

He looked back at you and smiled. “Morning, nice outfit.” You looked down and blushed, he laughed. “I’ve seen you naked loads of times, so seeing you in your pjs without a bra is nothing.”

You hummed. “You have a point.” You wandered into the kitchen, you grabbed a cup of tea and hummed at the warmth. “You making me breakfast?”

“Yep, but I actually need to ask if I can borrow your shower?”

You nodded. “Sure go ahead, I’ll get changed.”

He placed the waffles on the plates and put fruit, and sauce on top. “Eat once you’ve changed okay?”

You nodded. “I got it, not a kid.” You grinned at him and put your tea down, you wandered into your bedroom and changed.

Just as you pulled your shirt down a hand came over your mouth, a muscular body against your back. “Don’t scream, calm down and turn around.”

You nodded and turned, Levi looked down at you and made a little embarrassed noise. You hit him in the gut, your voice hushed. “Jackass, you scared me!”

“Sorry.”

“Why are you here?” You looked around. “Also, how the hell did you get in?”

He thumbed to the window. “Fire escape.”

“Why didn’t you use the front door?”

He rubbed the back of his head. “I’m a member of a gang, its daylight.”

You hummed. “Good point…” You looked up at him and smiled. “It’s good seeing you though.”

He nodded, only a tiny smile on his face. “Yeah, its good seeing you as well.”

You bit your lip and hugged yourself. “So, what do I owe the please?”

“I came to check on you.”

You smiled. “I’m good, hey you want to stay for breakfast?”

“I’d like that.” He wanted to hug you, kiss you or maybe more on your soft big bed but, you two weren’t alone.

Jacob called your name, he opened the bathroom door to your bedroom. He had a towel low around his waist, his body was wet, tanned and glistening. “Can I wash my shirt? I got some waffle on it…” He stared at Levi. “Who’s that?”

You looked at Levi, then to Jacob. You smiled. “This is Levi, he’s a really good friend of mine.”

“Oh…” Jacob grinned and walked up to Levi, he held his hand out. “Nice to meet you Levi, names Jacob.”

Levi shook his hand, the man was much taller than Levi and was visually built more, however, Levi was much stronger. “Yeah.”

You hugged Levi’s arm, his body stiffened at the feeling of your boobs on his arm. “He’s staying for breakfast.”

Jacob gave a short laugh. “But I made us a big breakfast.”

You smiled. “Levi can share mine.”

Levi puled you along. “You were never one for breakfast, were you?” You grinned up at him as you got into the dinning room, you grabbed your plate and a spare for Levi. You poured him tea, another for yourself and sat. Levi took what he wanted from your plate, he tucked in and hummed. “Jacob’s not bad.”

You smiled. “He’s a chef, so he should be.”

Jacob walked in, he tied up his hair in a messy way and sat down. “Thank you Levi.”

You leaned you jaw on your hand, you smiled at Levi as you touched his leather jacket. “This the one I got you?”

“Yeah.” He looked down at it, then back up at you. “I liked it so much I kept it.”

You smiled. “That’s so sweet, I’m glad I picked well.”

Jacob pulled at his big leather bracelet. “I still have this, never got rid of it cause it’s so me.”

You leaned closer to Jacob and looked at it. “Still in good condition, you’re right though it looks great on you.”

Levi cleared his throat. “Oi? Brat?” You looked to him. “I have something for you.” Levi shifted, he got into his pocket and pulled out a box and put it on the table, he slid it towards you. “A gift, a thank you for what you did for me. Well, it’s one of many thank yous.”

You took the box and opened, inside was a simple but beautiful rose gold ring. The band was thin and met in the middle with a tiny pearl, two small diamonds either side. “This is…” You looked up at him. “I can’t, this is too much.”

Levi stopped you from pushing it back to him. “It’s nothing.”

“Levi, I can’t really.”

“Tch, stop being a kind brat and take it.”

You sighed, you bit your lip and took the ring from the box. “Thank you.” You slipped it on and smiled. “It’s perfect.” You jumped at him and hugged him, he froze at first then he relaxed. Levi was not used to contact like this, he wasn’t used to affection, but in this moment, he realised he loved it especially from you.

He hugged you back. “It’s nothing brat, as I said it’s one of many.”

You sat back, Levi hated the lack of contact and heat, he wanted it longer. You looked at your right hand with it on, you smiled. “So cute.”

Jacob shuffled forward. “So, what happened to that bracelet I got you, you really liked it right?”

You smile faded to a sad one. “I don’t have it.”

“Why not?”

You looked down at the ring, you bit your lip desperate not to cry at the memories. Levi placed his hand under the table, he rested it on your knee and squeezed. You cleared your throat, a little encouraged by Levi. “You sold it remember? You’d used all my money, and your own when you needed a fix of booze and cocaine. You pawned it, that and a lot of my other things.”

Jacob gulped, he sat back in his chair and sighed. “I did?”

“Yeah.”

“I really was a shit boyfriend near the end.”

You shuffled in your seat, you got up and cleared the table. “All history now. I’ll make you some lunch to take to work, Levi I need you to look at something for me could you stay?”

Levi poured himself another cup of tea from the pot. “Sure.”

You busied yourself in the kitchen, you looked up to Jacob as he walked over. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know I did shit like that.”

You smiled as you finished the sandwich for him, you wrapped it up as you spoke. “You were under the influence so much, you didn’t notice much.”

“I’m such a shit.”

You patted his cheek and handed him his food. “You’ve learnt your lesson; I’ve moved on in life and you have too. Though, I really like this friendship we’re forming…that’s if you want to be friends, I understand if you don’t.”

He took his food, he took your hand with a smile. “I’d love to be friends.” He leaned towards you, his lips worryingly close to yours. You looked down making him kiss the top of your head. “Have…Have a good day.”

“Yeah, you too.” You waved goodbye to him, you waited so you could no longer hear his feet in the hall and let out a long sigh. Your body relaxed, but you were on edge. You rubbed your shoulder, you were trying to get a knot out. You turned and leaned against the counter, you looked at Levi and gave him a sad smile. “Thanks for staying.”

He got up and wandered over to you, he leaned against the counter opposite you. “What was it you wanted me to do?” You looked a little embarrassed, he watched you bite your lip and look anywhere but him. “You lied.”

You covered your mouth with your hand, you blushed hard. “I’m sorry, it’s just I didn’t want to be alone after the things he said.”

“He your ex?”

You nodded. “I met him before I moved here, we were very normal couple. We got close and eventually he wanted to move in together, he got a job offer here with better money, so we moved together. As soon as we got here, I noticed he was changing, he was lying more and sneaking about. He drank a lot, every day and was almost always drunk. He smoked a lot of joints, always high, always drunk and he used my money and his…he sold…he sold my stuff.”

Levi watched you well up, you began crying and he felt that feeling he did before. He remembered that night he made you cry, he pulled you to his chest and held you. He gulped then reached out and grabbed you, he pulled you closer to him. His heart fluttered as you stopped hugging yourself, your arms wrapped around him as you snuggled into his chest.

You pressed the side of your head to his chest, you listened to his heart beat, he sounded nervous. Levi was loving this moment, it was everything he ever wanted, but part of him, a dark part wanted more. He felt something burn within him, a desire he could just about control. He had imagined you under him countless times, what your moans sounded like or your face when he made you see stars.

You pulled away from Levi and rubbed under your eyes. “Sorry, it’s just hard sometimes being alone…you’re…you’re the only person who actually listens and understands.” You started making yourself tea, Levi watched your bum stick out, then your boobs as you reached up. If you were his, only his he would have grabbed you then and there and kiss your neck. “I don’t really have friends here in this city.” You sighed and poured two cups. “Jacob’s problems took over my life so much, I neglected myself.” You handed him a cup of tea. “When it was all over, I had nothing. I put Jacob in rehab, bought this place and cut ties with him. I was and am alone. Even though you hit me and grabbed my boob.”

“Sorry.”

You laughed. “Water under the bridge, but as I was saying…even though you did that, you trusted me and when we got talking, I finally felt like I had a friend.” You smiled at him, a little blush on your cheeks. “I…I missed not having you around.” You laughed and rubbed the back of your neck. “Could I…Could I call you some time?”

“I don’t own a phone.”

Your smile dropped. “Oh…”

He waved his hands at you. “No, no, I’m not lying, really. I don’t own a mobile.”

You laughed. “Sorry, no that was rude of me to think…alright well.”

“I do have a bank account, I get paid regularly and pay bills, so I could get a phone.”

You jumped. “No! You don’t need to, I was asking if I could call you sometime but, it’s fine. You know it’s cool you don’t have one.”

He grabbed your arm. “Come on.”

“Where?”

“Shopping, we’re getting me a new phone and I’m treating you.”

Your heels skidded on the floor. “Wait, what?”

He grabbed your coat by the door and put it on you. “Shopping, don’t you understand English? Tch, don’t be as frustrating as a shit that won’t come.”

You sighed, you held your hands up. “Alright, alright let me get my shoes on and grab my bag.”

You turned to Levi and smiled as he played with his phone, he frowned and looked down at you. “These things are stupid.”

You giggled and pulled out your phone. “True, but it will allow you to call or text anyone now and track people on social media, people post anything on there.”

“You on social media?”

You nodded. “I don’t post much though, kind of boring.”

“I don’t think you’re boring.”

You smiled at him, you took his phone from him and typed in your number. “Thanks.” You handed his phone back. “Now you have my number.” You blushed. “You know, in case you need me so whatever…”

“Thank you.” He noticed a nice restaurant, a good place to treat you. “You hungry?”

“Yeah, I could go for some food.”

Levi held the door open for you, he walked in after and went up to the waiter with a menu. Levi raked his hair back with his hand, but before he could speak the waiter eyed him and snorted. “I’m sorry sir, but we don’t serve people like you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Levi leaned on the check in desk, he was gripping the wood making it groan.

“I mean look at you.” He made a disapproving noise. “Tattoos, some scars and a mean look. You are obviously not cultured, poor and a criminal.”

Levi gripped the wood more, it groaned under his strength. “Listen here you son of a.”

You slipped your ring onto your ring finger, then hugged Levi’s side and smiled. “Hiii, umm is there a problem?”

He looked you up and down, your coat hugging your figure. “Why, helloooo miss.”

You smiled. “Hi, so is everything alright?”

“Are you…are you with this man?”

You giggled and looked up to Levi, you bit your lip and nuzzled your nose against his cheek. “Of course I am!” You looked to the waiter, showed him your left hand. “We’re married, celebrating one year today.”

The waiter laughed. “But he doesn’t have a ring.”

You took Levi’s left hand; you kissed his hand and saw he had a tattoo on his wedding finger. “He tattooed his, that’s how dedicated he is to me.”

Levi cottoned on to what you were doing, he grabbed you by your waist and slammed your bum into his crotch. He buried his mouth in your hair and neck, he growled and looked up at the waiter. “She’s mine and only mine.”

You leaned forward and giggled. “He’s killed people for me, I find it sexy.” You licked your lips. “So, can we have a table for two?”

He nodded and shook. “S-Sure, follow me.”

You walked behind him; Levi kept his hands on you but made sure he didn’t touch anywhere inappropriate. Though, this fake story you had made sent a fire through him. He wanted so badly for it to be true, he wanted you to be his. The only thing he could think right now was. ‘ _Mine, mine, mine, all mine.’_

You both sat down and near each other, Levi kept an arm around you as placed a hand on his thigh. You looked to the waiter with a smile. “Hey, be a dear and apologise for your rudeness to my husband.”

He bowed to Levi. “Sorry sir for the way I treated you.”

You smiled at Levi. “That good enough sweetie?”

He hummed. “No.”

You looked at the waiter. “You heard the man, do it better.”

The waiter got on his knees. “I’m so sorry sir, I shouldn’t judge people so quickly your dinner is on the house tonight.”

Levi held his hand up. “That’s not needed, I’ll pay. I accept your apology.”

You smiled at Levi. “That was very kind of you.”

He blushed at you, then looked away. “Well we can’t keep being mean to him, can we order?”

“Yes sir.” He pulled out his note book and wrote everything down. “I’ll be right back with your drinks.”

You smiled at Levi. “Champagne? What’s the occasion?”

“Our anniversary?” He enjoyed your sweet laugh. “Plus, I owe you for my life remember?”

You leaned your cheek on your hand, you smiled at Levi. “You’re too nice.” You took your coat off and settled, you smiled at Levi as he stared at you. He loved you in that shirt, it hugged you perfectly, but he wanted to cover you back up as well, so no one could see you.

Levi covered his mouth up with his hand, his bad side was coming back again. “I’m not nice.”

You leaned closer, his heart raced, and his hunger increased. He did everything he could to hold down what he was feeling, you were too good of a person for his darkness to latch onto. You smiled at him, he wanted you to stop smiling so much. “Well, you’ve been nothing but nice to me.”

You two locked eyes for a moment, he looked down to your ring on your hand and growled. “Tch, oi you some kind of idiot? I’m not a good, or nice person.”

You bit your lip and sat back in your chair. “Well to others maybe, but to me you are and that’s the end of that.” You looked to the waiter, he poured you your drink and Levi’s then left. You held your glass up. “To us.”

Levi tapped his glass against yours. “To us.”

You lay on your sofa, you were watching Netflix and browsing on your phone. You rolled over onto your back and aimed your selfie camera at yourself, you hated what you saw and sighed. You wished you had confidence like others, that you could take a cute pic and post it, but you couldn’t. You gave in, you took a picture of yourself then of the Tv. You then took a pic of your legs and posted that you couldn’t find anything to watch, that you were thinking of painting your nails but didn’t know what colour.

You threw your phone to the sofa; you held your legs up above you and wiggled your toes. “Hmm, wonder what colour.”

“Black.” You tipped your head back and looked at Levi upside down. “Or red.”

You smiled at him. “Hi, last time I saw you was a week ago.”

“I had business to take care of.” That was a lie, he needed to get away from you, so he didn’t lose control. The whole time he was gone though, he kept tabs on you on social media and where you went, when you left your apartment. He even watched from the roof across from you when you were home, he wanted to make sure Jacob wasn’t around.

You hummed and looked at your toes. “Red or black huh?”

Levi watched you roll off the sofa, his eyes locked onto your bum in your shorts and the bounce in your step. He pulled his eyes away; he clicked his neck. _‘I shouldn’t have come; this was a very bad idea. I can’t help how I feel about her, I can’t control myself. I am a danger to her.’_

You ran back in, your top low cut showing your cleavage to him. You held up the two colours to Levi, he noted the ring was back on your right hand. “Which one Levi? The red or the black?” You stared at Levi, but he wasn’t replying. “Levi?”

He cupped your face and pulled close, you dropped the nail polish on the floor and almost turned to pudding. Your legs were weak, Levi moved one of his hands from your face and placed it on your lower back pulling you against him. You gripped his shirt and opened your mouth for him and felt like your head was spinning, you wanted him to kiss you but, you were scared.

Levi pulled away, your cheeks were a beautiful pink and your mouth was parted as you panted. He stepped back from you. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I shouldn’t have tried to kiss you.”

You bit your cheek. “So, it was a mistake?”

He shook his head. “No.” He rubbed the back of his head, he began pacing.

You hugged yourself. “Okay…so why shouldn’t you have done that?”

He looked at you. “Fuck.” He looked away and rubbed his face. “I shouldn’t have done it because…because I’m not right.”

You sat down on the sofa. “Okay…that doesn’t make sense, explain.”

He paced in front of you, he paused then paced and then paused and faced you. “I have lost a lot of people in my life; all my friends and family are dead, people I care about gone for good. I just…No, never mind.”

You sighed and nodded. “Okay.”

“No.” He walked over and sat away from you on the sofa, he looked at his hands. “It’s not, I am dangerous when it comes to you. I don’t mean I’m dangerous to you, I mean I’m dangerous to others. Do you understand what I’m trying to say?”

You knew exactly what he was saying, it was scary yes, but it was cute and hot as well. “I understand.”

He looked up at you, a hunger in his eyes that made you shiver. “No, you don’t brat.”

You bit your lip; you slid right up to him and placed your hand on his thigh. “Then help me understand.” You moved your hand away, you fiddled with your fingers. “I like you Levi, I do, and I can tell you’re new to all this.” Levi threw himself at you, your back hit the sofa as he crawled over. You held your breath. “Levi?”

He moved quickly for your neck, he stopped and moaned. “No…” His forehead tapped your shoulder. “Not yet.”

“You okay?”

He looked up at you. “I want…”

“It’s okay.” You patted his cheek.

He nodded and sat up, he pulled you up. “I’m fine, sorry …” He sat there and felt awkward. “So, what now?”

You looked at Levi, his jaw clenched. “I’ll do my nails. Help yourself to tea.”

Levi grabbed you and dragged you to sit in front of him, he squeezed you and pressed your back firmly against his chest. You blushed hard at the contact, this man holding you was like a deadly cat playing with its prey before it finally struck. You loved the danger of it all, the bubbling sensation in your gut.

You picked up your remote. “S-so what d-do you want t-to watch?”

He hummed as his lips drifted across your shoulder. “You.”

“A-ah, umm I meant th-the tv.”

You felt his lips glide up the corner of your jaw to your ear. “Am I making you nervous?”

Your face was red now. “N-no!”

He leaned forward and looked at you. “Hmm, you look good enough to eat.”

“Eeep!” You covered your face with your hands, you tucked your legs to your body making Levi let go and moaned.

His hands drifted down your sides. “Something wrong?”

“I don’t understand what you are doing to me. Plus, I’m overheating.”

He stopped his hands. “Ah…” He sat back and clicked his tongue. “Tch, I’m such an idiot. This is more frustrating than a shit that won’t come.”

You peaked at him; you could see a dark look in his eyes. “Levi?” He looked up, the darkness faded and someone kinder filled them. You realised then what affect you had on this man. “I-it’s okay.” You breathed. “I’m not used to being teased by a really hot guy.”

“You think I’m hot?”

You nodded. “Funny too, and smart, strong, handy, cute and umm sweet.”

He reached out and played with your hair, he watched his actions then looked at you. “I don’t deserve your kindness.” He leaned closer to you and paused.

You nodded with a shy smile. “I…you are just…never mind.”

To Levi you were everything, his world, his solace, his freedom, his soul, his heart and life. He sighed. “I don’t understand.”

You smiled so sweetly at him. “What?”

“I have to be careful. I don’t want to lose control and scare you away.”

You frowned at him. “I’m not going anywhere, and why would you scare me?”

He hummed, he closed his eyes for a moment and felt at peace. “Nor am I.”

You got up from the sofa. “Well I am now, I need food so I’m gonna make something…or I could order takeaway…”

Levi could just watch you for forever. “Whatever you want.”

You jumped up and ran to the kitchen, he really loved you in those shorts and low-cut top. “You like bolognaise? I can make some with some with homemade chocolate mousse, or something to do with strawberries.”

Levi walk up right behind you, the guy just managed to sneak up on you. “Strawberries are good.”

You flushed red. “G-Good.”

He moved his body away a bit. “Sorry.”

You turned to him and laughed. “You really don’t have many friends, do you?”

“No.”

“What about…”

“Girlfriends? Sex?”

You cleared your throat. “Uhh, not what I was thinking, but sure.”

He shrugged. “The underground was a tough place.”

It clicked; he’d probably had one-night stands with people but never had a relationship ever. “Right, so your experienced in sex just not romance.”

“Right.”

“Well, I can teach you about the romance. I’ll let you know if it’s okay, or not yet. Sound good?”

“You as a teacher…” He growled. “There a costume?” You slapped his arm with a wooden spoon. “Ah!” He rubbed his arm. “Got it, none of that.”

You frowned. “I am missing some things, I’m gonna head to the shop.”

“Which one?”

You grabbed your coat and bag; you pulled a face in thought. “Just the one across the road few houses down.”

He nodded; he knew exactly how long it would take. “Got it.”

You smiled at him. “I’ll be back.” You made it quickly to the shop, you picked up some chocolate and cream for the strawberries to be dipped in. You chatted to the person behind the till, you couldn’t help yourself cause you’re a nice person. What you didn’t know was Levi was timing you, you were already close to being late, so he was going to come find you. The man was worried, and he had something worth protecting.

You left the shop and hummed to yourself, you felt great about everything. You bit your lip as you got to the alley near your house, Levi was in the lift almost on your level. “I wonder what foods Levi likes.” You had this feeling inside towards that man, he set you on edge.

“Levi huh?” You turned to see a man grinning at you, you backed up into the alley clutching your bag. “I thought I saw that scout legion scum around here, you must be important to him if he’s been around here.”

“Wh-what are you talking about?”

He stepped closer. “For weeks, he’s been watching this place.” Your eyes widened, Levi had been keeping tabs on you, but you knew him, he was doing it for your safety. “So, you mean something to him. That bastard killed some of my gang, so I’m gonna get pay back.” He flicked a blade out and went to stab you, you caught it with your right hand instantly slicing the palm. You held on for dear life, you pulled the blade from him but felt a hit to your face. You fell to the floor, lip bleeding. You looked up at him, he grabbed your head. “Fine then, I’ll just have to mess you up another way.” He slammed your head onto the ground, your head bled as you passed out instantly.

The guy grinned at you, his eyes tracing your body. He yelped as a foot connected with the side of his head, he rag dolled against the wall and onto the floor. Levi kicked and stomped on the guy; his eyes had a white shine to them as he lost control of his rage. He grabbed the guys shirt as he coughed and begged for his life, all Levi wanted to do was squeeze the life out of the guy.

Levi heard someone say your name, he turned to see Nick stood there slowly lowering his phone. “What happened?”

Levi threw the guy in his hands to Nick’s feet. “You work for Nishimura, right?”

Nick nodded. “Y-yeah.”

“This guy is from a rival gang.”

“How do you know?”

Levi growled. “Tch, oi don’t ask, just listen.”

Nick stared at the blood on Levi, he decided it was best to listen. “S-so wait, what the hell is he doing in neutral territory? Everyone knows, no gang activity here even scummy gangs know that.”

“This guy didn’t get the hint…” Levi couched down next to you, he took the knife from your hand and pocketed it. He checked your head and picked you up like a bride, all while he spoke. “You can take this guy. I’m sure Nishimura would want to know seeing as he likes her.”

Nick nodded. “I’ll call him now, what about?”

“Don’t worry, I know a crazy but good doctor, she’ll be fine.” Levi looked down at your pale face, then back to Nick. “Why you here?”

Nick pulled out an envelope from his pocket. “Was going to deliver her new contact, need her to sign it when she can.” Levi turned and showed his bum to Nick, he gathered what he needed to do and put the envelope in Levi’s back pocket. “Take care of her.”

Levi clicked his tongue and grabbed your bags, then he walked home with you. “I will.” As soon as he got you home, he lay you down and called Hange. “Oi shitty glasses, you busy?”

“No why?”

“I need you to come to an address, bring medical equipment for someone with a large knife cut to the palm of the hand and a head wound.”

She hummed. “What kind of head wound we talking about?”

Levi sighed. “Guy grabbed her head, banged it on the floor once to knock her out.” He turned your head slightly. “There’s a cut but, I don’t think there’s any need for a scan.”

Levi could hear Hange rushing about. “Got it, just need the address.”

“I’ll text it, just…just hurry okay? Oh and use the fire escape to get in, don’t want a scout to be seen on neutral grounds.”

She paused. “Levi, you rarely ask me for anything, this has to be serious. I’ll drive as fast as I can, I’m guessing this is between us?”

“Yes.”

“Just clean her wounds for me okay? I’m on my way.”

Levi ended the call and sighed, he looked at your calm face and check your pulse. You were alive. He busied himself with getting hot water, anti bac and a few towels. First, he changed you, he knew he’d have to apologies later for seeing you in your underwear. He pulled on some comfy jogging bottoms, your lounging around the house ones and then one of his t-shirts you’d kept. He cleaned up everything he could, then he wrapped your hand up and applied pressure to stop bleeding.

He lost track of time as he held your hand, his eyes on your pale face. He blamed himself for all this, he believed he caused everyone around him pain. A light tap at your window dragged him out of his dark thoughts, Hange was right there with a big grin.

He opened the window. “Thanks for coming.”

She hopped in and looked around the place. “I had to, you sounded so worried…hey nice place.” She peered around him and saw you. “She’s cute.” She sat on the bed next to you. “Right, let’s get to work then.”

Levi sat in the chair and watched Hange work, she taped the cut on your head then stitched your hand and bound it up. “So…she okay?”

“She’s fine, she needs pain meds.” She threw them to Levi. “These should do, you know how to take stitches out right?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” She played with your hair and smiled. “She’ll wake up, don’t worry about that just give it time.”

Levi got up and sighed. “I know, do…tch, you want a tea?”

She walked with him. “Love one, it seems you need the company as well.” Levi made the tea, then they both sat around the dining table. “You wanna talk about it?”

He grunted. “I don’t do talking.”

She leaned back and smiled. “Well you can’t keep it locked up, that’s dangerous.”

He hummed. “I think…I think I’m dangerous, for her.”

“You two together?”

He shook his head. “I don’t know how to act or be around her.” He rubbed his face with his hands. “I worried about it, I don’t want to become a stalker or an overly possessive.”

Hange leaned her cheek on her hand, a smile on her face. “You worrying about that means you’re not, you just have to give her some space and leave her alone sometimes Levi.” She shrugged. “This city makes it hard though, it’s so dangerous. All I can say is, if you are not staying over don’t spend every waking moment on her social media pages. If you are in the area, don’t watch her house for days on end. Also, just tell her how you feel.”

Levi hummed. “Only thing I did is, one night she went out to the party side of town I kept an eye on her, but I came over the next day.” He sighed and leaned back in his chair. “As soon as I got my phone, I may have checked her feed a few times. Telling her how I feel, it’s hard.”

Hange smiled. “You just sound like a protective guy in love, not a stalker. A stalker is someone who harasses or follows someone with unwanted obsessive attention. Besides, most people I know have kept an eye on someone’s media feed or accidently on purpose bumped into them.”

Levi put his face in his hands, he let out a long sigh. “Good.”

“I mean, you haven’t threatened or killed anyone who stopped you from getting to her or close right?”

“No, well that guy who attacked her, but that’s justified…he was going to…I saw the look in his eyes.”

Hange bit her lip, assault of that kind on anyone was wrong, it’d plague you for life and you blame yourself, but it is no way your fault. You have nightmares, you feel unclean and no matter how many times you try to clean the feeling won’t go. Levi saved you from all that, he was a good man. “You did good Levi.”

“You’re right…he did.” She turned in her seat to see you, Levi sat up and stared at you too. You blushed a little as you leaned against your bedroom doorway. “I mean I’m guessing you saved me, I don’t remember much.”

Levi walked over to you, then placed his hand on your shoulder. “You should be in bed. You got a head injury. You need to be resting.”

You smiled. “I know.” You peered around him and waved at Hange. “Hello.”

She waved back with a big grin. “Hi, I’m Hange I fixed you up.”

“Nice to meet ya.” You went to go shake her hand, but Levi scooped you up. “Hey!”

“Bed.” He carried you, Hange ran past and pulled back the covers. Levi sat you down and tucked you in. “Now you can socialise, I’ll make you some tea and fix up dinner.”

You looked to Hange as she sat down, she did a check on you. “Any weird pains?”

“No, just head and hand hurts a tad.”

She smiled. “Only natural, just let me know if the you get a headache and it get worse.”

You nodded. “Could mean swelling and bleeding in the brain, right?”

Hange giggled and check a few other things. “Right, well you seem good enough for me to take my leave.”

You grabbed her hand with your left, you pulled her closer and squeezed. “Stay, I owe you for fixing me up.”

“I’m fine hun, I do this for a living…” She looked around then leaned close to whisper. “You should be thanking Levi, he got to the guy before he didn’t anything bad.”

You smiled and nodded, a little blush on your face. Hange knew, in that small amount of time being around you, why Levi loved you so much. “Thank you, come back anytime Hange.”

She grabbed her things. “I will, now get plenty of rest.”

“I will.” You watched her climb out your window, she gave you one last wave then went. You moved a pillow behind your back, you sat back and patted the quilt. You wanted to watch the Tv in your room, or maybe play a game but the controller was on the table under the tv. Levi had cleaned.

He walked into your room with a cup of tea, when he looked up, he noticed the look on your face. “You okay?”

You pouted. “You moved my controller, I normally have it on the side next to my side of the bed.”

He put your tea down and sighed. “Sorry, I’ll bring it back over.” He wandered over to it and brought it, and the remote over. “It just made sense in my mind to be with the tv and your console.” You smiled at him, you waved him closer. “What?”

You smiled at him. “You’re cute.”

He growled. “Tch, oi brat I’m not cute.”

You poked his cheek. “You are.”

Levi held back another growl. “I have food I need to see to.” He stood up and kissed the top of your head. “I’ll be right in the kitchen, okay?”

“Got it.” You picked the controller up, then placed your hand on your head where he’d kissed. Your cheeks became pink, butterflies danced in your stomach as you thought of Levi. You didn’t expect him to show so much affection, it wasn’t like him really. However, you liked it a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

You rubbed your eyes of sleep as you wandered into the living room, you tripped over something and mumbled a sorry. You looked to Levi as he threw a vase of roses in the sink. “Fucking shithead.”

“Levi?”

He looked at you, then looked at the sink. “Sorry.”

You walked over and looked at the roses, the pieces of broken vase. “I mean, I’m sure the roses aren’t that bad…or was the vase just not to your taste?”

He clicked his tongue at you. “Stupid brat.”

You smiled and let out a yawn, Levi had to hide a blush at how cute and adorable you were. “Yeah, yeah I know. So, what’s the real reason?” He turned and looked at your apartment, you copied him and saw your place was full of roses and other gifts. “Well fuck me sideways.” You looked at Levi, he was staring at you. “What?”

“Didn’t expect that kind of language from you.”

You wandered around the gifts. “Work with customers long enough Levi and swearing just relaxes you.” You picked up a card and read the note out. “My heart goes out to my beautiful damaged rose. May all these roses and gifts aid you back to your full health. Love your admirer Shin Nishimura.” You flicked the card in the bin. “Ew, this is way too much. I can barely move in this place.”

“I can burn it all.”

You laughed and picked up a teddy. “Nah, but we should throw it away.”

He opened up a cupboard and got out a bin bag, he picked up some stuff. “I’ll start, you should get clean yourself.”

You nodded. “Yeeeah, alright.” You wandered over to the bathroom, you had to be careful taking a shower with your one arm not working. Your head was also a little off, but you were sure you’d be okay. You washed yourself up, got out and reached for your towel but, Levi had cleaned the place too well. Your foot slipped, you put out your right hand then felt the intense pain fire through your wound. You slammed on the floor and cried out; you closed your eyes tightly as tears spilled. “Ow.”

Levi shouted your name; he slammed the door open and saw you butt naked on the floor and blood coming from your hand and spreading on the floor. You were on your stomach, but hip turned to the side. Levi couldn’t see anything private, but he saw everything else. He turned his back on you. “Sorry!”

You blushed and tried to get up, you cried again from the pain. You were sure you’d bruised yourself too, everything hurt. “It’s okay, I’m fine.” You tried to move, but it hurt. “Hey umm, could you get me a towel?”

He grabbed it and paused. “I umm.”

“It’s okay to look, you’ve seen plenty of naked women before, right?”

He sighed. “You’re different.”

You smiled. “That’s sweet, but I’m kind of still naked and bleeding on the floor. So, just turn around and give me the towel.”

He turned and gave you a towel. “What happened?”

You watched him turn as you carefully put the towel on yourself. “I dunno, maybe the floor got too much polish on it.”

“Ah…”

You managed to sit up, it hurt meaning your hip was bruised. “What?”

“That was me, it just wasn’t clean enough, but it seems I’ve overdone it.”

“It’s okay, I mean I don’t think anything’s broken.”

He looked at the floor and your bandaged hand. “Yeah, but your hands ripped open.”

You looked at your hand, you bit your lip and hummed. “Yeah…it’s fine.” Levi scooped you up, you yelped at him. “Hey! What are you doing?”

“Taking you to bed, this is all my fault.” He sat you down and grabbed what he needed for your hand, he cleaned and fixed it up for you. He gave you some meds and a drink. “Take them brat, they should fix the pain.”

You did as you were told and smiled. “Thanks, umm I need help changing.”

He grabbed your underwear first, he knelt and pulled them up your legs. His body tingled at the feeling of your clean smooth skin on his, the soap scent wafting from you. He gritted his teeth as the hunger built up inside him. He slipped them up more, closer and closer to your heat.

You blushed. “Umm Levi?”

He looked up at you. “Don’t worry.” He pulled them under your bum, then up your hips. “Up.” You leaned on him and stood up, he pulled them all the way up. “Next is bottoms.” He did the same with them as he did your underwear, he sat back on his heels and sighed. “Not sure how we are going to do your bra.”

You hummed. “Well I’ll turn my back to you. You clip my bra then I’ll slip it on.”

Levi looked at your bras, he didn’t know what to get. He gritted his teeth and grabbed a normal one, you dropped the towel and put your arm over your breasts. Levi walked over and felt just as nervous as you, he slipped it around you and clipped the hooks. He turned his back on you. “Alright, I’m not looking.”

You finished what you needed to do. “Done, can I have a shirt?”

He grabbed one of his you’d kept, he loved seeing you in them. He faced you, your blush massive as he looked at you in your bra. “Arms up.” You did, allowing him to pull the shirt down, he reached out and played with your hair. “I’m sorry again for what I did.”

You giggled. “It’s alright, I mean the bathroom is so spotless.”

“Tch, of course it is because I cleaned it.” He gritted his teeth and sighed. “Sorry, sorry no I shouldn’t…”

You kissed his cheek then hobbled past him. “I told you, it’s alright.”

Levi smiled at your back, you just made him feel so good. He sighed then realised you were hobbling along. “Hey, where you off to?”

You looked back at him. “Living room, I want food and tv.”

“You should be in bed.”

“I love my bed, like really do. However, I don’t like my bed when I’m forced to stay in it.” You moved to the sofa; the room completely spotless now from Levi’s hard work. “Hey, the place is clear.”

Levi picked you up. “Stop fighting me.” He carried you to the sofa and placed you down. “If you want to move, get me to move you because you are injured.”

You cuddled against him. “Fine.”

“Well someone’s compliant.”

You smiled and let out a sigh as you closed your eyes. “Well…it might be the drugs.”

“Maybe, Hange does put weird shit in her meds.” He put you down on the sofa, he wrapped a blanket around you. “Now, stay there and I’ll get you some tea okay?”

You leaned your head on the back of the sofa, you gazed at Levi with your big and beautiful eyes. “Then what?”

He busied himself making tea. “Then I’ll join you with whatever you want to do, I might have to make some calls regarding work though.”

You hummed. “That’s okay.”

He put yours and his drink down, he sat next to you and bit his cheek. He wanted to say something else, but he didn’t know if he should. “I…” Your eyes were on him again, his heart raced. “I won’t be leaving you. I’ll be right here.”

You smiled at him; he adored that smile. “You don’t have to.”

“You want me to leave?”

You frowned at him; you turned your head away from him. “You make things complicated.”

He shuffled closer to you. “What do you mean? Tch oi brat look at me.”

“I can’t!”

“Why not?”

You whined and looked at Levi, you felt flustered. “Because…because I like being around you, I just don’t know you super well and yet I want you…to…stay…always……I’m going to shut up and nap now.”

Levi moved closer. “No, I think we should talk about this more.”

You moved away. “Nooo.”

He pounced on you; your body pinned under him. Your flushed face, heaving chest and parted lips set him on edge. “Talk.”

“Levi…”

He leaned closer to you. “Yes?”

“I might pass out.”

“What?”

Whatever Hange had put in the meds, it was getting to you big time and making you light headed and drowsy. “Hange’s drugs.” You closed your eyes and moaned. “I think I can hear colour.”

“That damn nut job!” You hummed, your fingers dug into Levi’s hair and pulled him closer. “Brat? What are you doing?”

You kissed his cheek, then his jaw before resting your lips there as you hummed. “You’re so handsome and sweet.” You sighed. “I like you.”

He growled at your actions, his lips ghosting up your neck. _'Just one kiss, that’s all I need. No, more. Just give me your all, let me have you. Let me show you how much I adore you.’_ He tapped his head on your shoulder. “Brat, stop this is dangerous.”

You pulled his head down to your boobs, you hugged him close and giggled. “Like real life teddy.”

Levi didn’t mind that his head was resting between your perfect cushions, but he did mind you were letting while you were high as a kite. “Come on brat, focus.” He heard no reply and felt your grip loosen, he called your name and pulled away slightly. Your arms fell off him, you had the sweetest smile on your face. “Tch damn cute kid.” He covered his face slightly with one hand as he blushed hard. “So, stupid.”

You mumbled and turned onto your side, you let out a sigh and a moan. “Levi.”

He shot up from the sofa. “Nope, no...” He looked back at you as you shuffled, shirt moving up and blanket going down. He stared at your skin showing. He let out a sigh, he pulled your shirt down and put the blanket over you and propped your head up on a cushion. He ran his hand over your head. “You have no clue what you do to me.” He leaned down and kissed your forehead, his eyes closed as he felt a rush within him. He knew he was hooked on you, that you were the only woman for him. He was sad that you didn’t feel the same way, but that was okay if you didn’t, he’d support you in any relationship. He was so wrong though, you cared so much about him, you just hadn’t faced those feelings.

Levi cleaned your bathroom, he made sure all the blood was gone and checked it wasn’t too slippery. He felt terrible he’d caused you to hurt yourself again, but he would always fix things that broke if it involved you.

Levi paced as he talked on the phone to Erwin, the man was pretty relaxed with Levi doting on you and looking after you. Things were quiet for them, so he didn’t need humanities greatest.

You were resting on the sofa again, Hange's drugs had knocked you out. Levi wasn’t happy at first, but now he was okay with it because it meant you got a good rest and slept through the pain. Plus, Levi liked watching you all snuggled up and happy in your sleep.

Levi looked to the door as someone knocked, he pulled down his long black sleeves to cover his tattoos, only his hand ones on show. He opened the door to find Shin Nishimura towering over him in designer clothes, flowers in hand. “My rose!”

Levi stared at him. “You got shit in your eyes? Cause I’m no rose.”

Shin lowered the flowers; he tilted his head at Levi. “Who are you?”

He had to come up with another name, everyone knew the name Levi Ackerman just not his face. “Leon, I’m the one who saved this rose.”

“Well aren’t you a strong boy.” He took Levi's hand without asking. “What a pleasure to meet my hero.”

“Hero?”

Shin walked past him into your apartment. “Yeah hero! You saved my girl...what a nice place she has, but I’ll buy her a better one.”

Levi slammed the door closed, he followed Shin. “What are you saying?”

Shin clocked you on the sofa, he grinned and slipped up right next to you. “Well I’ve decided that this rose is my rose, only mine.” He played with your hair. “Even if she rejects me at first, she’ll learn to love me. I always get what I want.”

You pulled a face in your sleep; you swatted his hand away and rolled on your side. “No.”

Shin hummed. “This is going to be fun.” He looked at Levi. “Mind waking her up for me? I have a gift.”

Levi sat next to you, he placed his hand on your stomach then slid it over to your side. He leaned closer as Shin got up and plopped himself in an arm chair, Levi kissed your cheek. “Oi brat, wake up.”

You opened your eyes and hummed with a smile. “Hiii.”

He leaned closer. “Shin is here, he wants you okay? Also, my name is Leon.”

You wrapped your arms around Levi’s neck, you were half asleep and still drugged up. You giggled in his ear as he sat up, you came up with him. “Hi Leon, you look cuddly today.”

Levi tried to pull you off him, but you wouldn’t let go and he didn’t want you to. He looked at Shin who seemed rather annoyed at the affection you were showing someone else, but him. “Sorry Shin, she won’t let go. She’s a bit loopy from pain meds, plus she’s very tired.”

Shin smiled and waved Levi off. “Not to worry Leon, I’m rather enjoying how the harsh woman I met became so sweet and adorable. Just want her more.”

Levi looked down at you. “Your friend here wants to talk to you.”

You looked over at Shin, you stuck you tongue out at him then cuddled against Levi. “He’s not my friend, I don’t like him he’s mean to people.”

Shin got up and moved over to you, he knelt in front of you and smiled. “I’m sorry I’m a big meanie, I would never want to upset you. I just want to be your friend.”

You stated at him as he held his hand out, you took it and let him kiss your hand. “Okay, you can be my friend.” You hummed a laugh and pressed against Levi more, he was becoming rather flustered. “But this is my favourite friend, he’s so handsome and funny.”

You climbed onto Levi's lap, one leg around his back and the other around his front. Levi grunted; he controlled the feelings inside him. “Thanks, but you’re crushing me brat.”

You patted his cheeks. “Grump, grump, grump. If you keep being a grumpy kitten, you’ll...” Your eyes started to close. “You’ll...” Your head tapped against him as you fell asleep.

Levi sighed. “Little shit.” He bounced you. “Oi, wake up.”

You sat up. “I’m...I’m awake.”

Shin pulled a box out of his pocket. “I have a gift for you my rose, as a well done for your bravery.” He watched you take the box. “Nick brought me the gentleman who hurt you, all I can say is he won’t be a problem anymore.” He looked up at Levi. “Actually, I could do with a man of your skill Leon in my special gang, if you’re interested.”

You hugged Levi. “No, he’s already in a gang.”

Shin looked up at Levi. “Oh really?”

You giggled. “Yeah!” You threw your arms out. “Gang meeeee!” Levi relaxed; you’d scared him a moment. Shin just laughed, you hugged Levi. “Best gang.”

Levi rubbed your back. “Sure is you idiot.”

Shin tapped your leg. “So, my beautiful rose, why not open my gift up?”

You opened the box to reveal a diamond necklace, the whole thing was diamonds. You pulled a face; you didn’t like it. You closer it and handed it back to Shin, then hugged Levi. “No thank you.”

“I’m sorry?” He chuckled.

You played with Levi’s hair. “Don’t like, I like simple pretty things.”

He hugged the box to his chest. “Well then, I’ll have to get you something better.”

The door opened as Jacob walked in, his hair tied up. He had a few bags of things in his arms, he was talking as he went. “Hey kitten, I have some comfort food for you to cheer you up. I saw some new movies added to Netflix we could watch and I’ll make Mexican....” He froze when he saw you wrapped around Levi, Levi giving him a death stare and Shin Nishimura on his knees. “Aaah, sorry I appear to be interrupting something.”

You threw your arms out. “Viking!” You fell off the sofa then stumbled over to him, you slumped against his chest and did a dirty laugh. “So macho, like Thor!” you slapped his chest with your bad hand, you grabbed it and jumped on the spot. “Oooooow! Bad muscle man.”

Jacob raised a brow. “What’s going on?”

You pointed at Levi. “L...Leon umm I hurt my hand and he gave me happy meds, well the crazy eyed lady with wild hair gave me stuff and I feel good.” You stumbled to his bag and pulled out a bag of crisps, you popped the big bag open and wandered around with it. “Mmm happy food.”

Shin stood in your way; he lightly held your upper arms. “Who is the rather built blonde behind you?”

You hummed and looked at Jacob. “He’s the God Thor, that or my ex-boyfriend, take ya pick.”

You walked past to get to the window, but Levi grabbed you in time. “Alright, I think it’s bed time for you.”

You wiggled in his arms. “Don’t wanna!”

“Do as you’re told.” He took your crisps from you, threw you over his shoulder and carried you to your room.

You wiggled about. “You’re not my mum!”

Levi kicked your bedroom door closed, he sat you on your bed and cornered you against the wall. “Listen here brat, if there is a part of you that isn’t drugged up. Stay here and nap for a bit, at least until jackass and dumbass leave.” You giggled at that. “Then, when they are gone you have free rein of the apartment.”

You clapped your hands. “I’m gonna be a Queen.”

He sighed. “Yes, I suppose you are.”

Levi went to move, but you grabbed his shirt. “Levi?”

He sat back down and looked at you little face. “Yeah?”

You leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, then quickly on the cheek. “Thank you for everything, you mean the world to me.”

Levi stared at you, his lips tingling. You dropped back on the bed, then fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow. He leaned over and kissed your temple. “Me too kid, you mean more to me than you could ever imagine.”

He walked back into the living room and felt pure tension, the two men were staring at each other. Jacob was playing on his muscles, but Shin could kill him in the blink of an eye. He was talented with every weapon; his favourite was the knife so he could make the killing more personal.

Shin sat back on the sofa, hands behind his head as he grinned. “So…you’re the ex huh? Who are you, what do you do?”

“I’m a chef.”

“Huh.” He patted himself and pulled out his phone. “Nice place you work, plenty of money there as well…why you two break up?”

Jacob’s jaw tightened. “I messed up.”

“In what way?” Levi could see Jacob was getting upset, he didn’t like talking about what he did to you. “We getting shy now?”

Levi was about to talk, but he heard your voice, he wasn’t happy you had gotten out of bed. “Enough!” You rubbed your temple. “I’m trying to nap, but all I can hear is you guys trying to compare who has the biggest dick. No one cares okay!” You stormed into the kitchen and grabbed a can of coke from the fridge, you forgot about your right hand. You screamed and dropped the can. “Motherfucker!”

Levi walked over to you as you fought back tears, he picked up your can and flicked the top of it and opened the can. “Here.”

You sighed. “Thanks.”

He pulled it away. “Left hand.”

You lowered your right. “I forgot.”

He squeezed your arm. “It’s okay, go back to bed okay?”

You shook your head. “No, I have to deal with this, the pain of my hand coming back has lit a fire under my ass.”

“Be careful.”

You walked past Levi and stood in front of the sofa, you pointed at Jacob. “Sit.” He did, you took a swig and gave your can to Levi who stood at your side. “Now listen up, Jacob is my ex and when I was with him, I loved him so much, but he broke my heart. What he did is none of your business Shin, got it?” Shin was smirking at you, the wild girl he liked was back. “Jacob, you have no right coming into my apartment, plus where the hell did you get a fucking key? I want it back now!”

He gave you a weak smile. “But.”

“No buts! Give me the key.” He put it on the table. “Me and you will never get back together, never. You have to understand that, I can be your friend but if you can’t then we have to say goodbye here and now.”

He nodded. “Sorry, I…I want to be your friend, I meant it when I said it last time.”

You let out a long sigh. “Good, now Shin.”

He sat with one leg up, he leaned forward with excitement bubbling away in him. “Yes?”

“Stop sending me so many fucking things! My apartment is small okay? Plus, I don’t know you, I met you once while I was at work so, pack it in! I appreciate your concern for me, it’s really sweet but, if you want to be a friend to me or whatever you are planning in that head of yours please leave my friends out of it.” You sighed, your body aching. “L…Leon and Jacob mean a lot to me, Leon more…so…please don’t come into my house and pick on my friends okay? What are you even doing here?”

He hummed and hugged his leg. “I wanted to see you. It broke my heart when I heard you’d been hurt.”

“Well, thank you for your concern, but I am okay now and have a wonderful person taking care of me.” You rubbed your eyes. “Now, in the nicest way possible, could you two please leave?”

Jacob got up. “Of course, keep the food.”

You smiled. “Thanks.”

“Get some meds in you.”

“I will.”

Shin got up and walked right up to you, his eyes studied your face as he grinned. He grabbed you taking you by surprise, he bent you back like a romantic then kissed you. You wiggled in his arms; you were desperate to get free. He stood you back up and smiled. “Now I’ll leave.” He winked at you. “Bye my sweet rose.”

You stood there in shock, both Jacob and Shin left you and Levi alone. Levi looked down at you, he felt rage at what Shin had done to you, but he was also concerned for your health. “You okay?”

You pulled a face. “I kind of want to be sick.” You shuddered. “I don’t ever want to be touched like that by that man; something just didn’t feel right.” You looked up at Levi. “Anyway…did I…did I practically spoon you on the sofa?”

He pushed you to your room. “You did.”

You blushed and took your coke from him. “Oh…I said a few things too.”

“Yep.”

You sighed and sat under your covers; Levi tucked you in as you stared at your can. You put it on your side table. “Thanks Levi for helping, sorry I’m a bit of an embarrassment. I think I just need to sleep.”

He nodded and sat on the bed next to you. “Sleep.” He watched you drift off _‘She didn’t remember kissing me, the one thing I wanted her to remember…’_ He let out a long sigh. _‘It was so sweet and beautiful too, maybe another time we can kiss for real and I can show her just how much I want and love her.’_

Levi looked down at you as you moaned and mewled at him, he panted heavy as he rocked harder and faster into you. You looked so stunning to him, but this didn’t seem right, or normal. He wanted this, really wanted this, but it didn’t seem real. You gripped at Levi’s body, you whined at him. “Levi please.”

He moved faster, but frowned. _‘This isn’t right, this isn’t real, this isn’t her. If it was her, this would feel so much better, this would be like heaven.’_

“Harder baby, please.”

This was not you another woman had said this to him. He sat up in bed and panted, he looked under the covers to see his was hard. He looked to the side when he heard a little moan, you were right there on your side fast asleep. He felt panicked, because if you rolled over now to hug him, you’d get a surprise. He jumped out of bed, then hurried himself into the bathroom.

As Levi was busy in the bathroom, you were having a heated dream. Levi was kissing every inch of your body, his hands dragging over your skin. The way he rocked his body into your heat, you felt heavenly. Your back arched as you felt so close, so fucking close to your release. His loving kisses dotted your skin, you just wanted to let go. Your dream was shattered when you heard a moan. You sat up in bed and frowned when you heard them again. You slipped out of bed, then wandered over to the bathroom door. You knocked on it. “Levi?”

He stammered your name. “Y-yeah?”

“You okay?”

“Fine, just fine. I’ll be out in a bit.”

You smiled. “Alright.” You got changed quickly into comfy clothes. You walked to the living room, then held your hip as you felt the pain coming back. You made a drink for yourself and Levi, then you waited for him but he was a while. You walked to the bathroom door. “I’m coming in.” You opened it and saw Levi naked in the shower, you saw everything. “Oh my god, I’m sorry.”

Levi stared at you, he wanted to hide, but part of him wanted you to see. “It’s fine.”

You gulped as you saw that he had tattoos on his back, the water moving down it and his perk bum, the man even had dimples above his bum. _‘It’s not fucking fair, why does he have to look so sexy. He has those fucking dimples and an ass I just want to grab it so hard. What the hell is going on in my chest? Why is my heart beating so fast? Why do I have this hunger? I want to be with him, I want to feel him, touch him.’_

“Brat!?” You jumped and saw he’d put on a towel. “Are you okay? You phased out for a moment.”

You blushed hard. “S-Sorry I umm, sorry.”

He walked up to you. “Don’t be sorry. I’m very confident in my body, I don’t mind people seeing me.” He gulped. “Well, I want you to see me.”

You looked up into his eyes. “What…what do you mean?” He cupped the side of your face, he pulled you a little closer. “Levi?” His other hand moved on your hip. “Ow.”

He flinched. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He lifted your shirt, then pulled down your trousers a bit to see the bad bruise from your fall. “Shit, that’s bad.”

“Were you going to kiss me?”

He looked up at you. “What?”

“Were you?”

He blushed. “I was, b-but I’m not going to.”

You stepped closer to him. “Why not?”

“It wouldn’t be right to take advantage of you.”

You bit your lip and hummed. “How badly did you want to kiss me?”

He growled. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you since the day we met.”

You felt your body tingle. “That’s a long time, over a month.”

He nodded. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I can’t kiss you though, I don’t know anything about love and the way I feel is scary. I’m possessive with you and a little obsessive. I have kept my eye on you, I’ve chased people away for, I beat a guy for you, I’ve cooked, cleaned and dressed you. I’ve done so much for you I’ve never done before for anyone. I’m a dangerous man, very dangerous, so I shouldn’t kiss you because one isn’t enough.”

You licked your lips. “Well you don’t know unless you do, right?”

“Brat?”

You placed your hands on his wet chest. “Just…just one.” You pulled away from him. “Sorry, I shouldn’t push you. I mean I would like to kiss you, have been wanting to for a while.” You laughed and walked out the bathroom. “I’m an idiot, always have been.” You looked for the first aid kid. “Levi? Where did you put my first aid kit? I need to see if there’s anything for my hip.” You smiled when you saw it. “Never mind.” You turned to see Levi was right there, still with the towel. You gave him a little smile. “Found it.” You smiled at him weakly. “You should get changed you’ll catch a cold if you don’t.” You walked towards the sofa and held your hip, tears in your eyes. “Ow.”

Levi lifted you up into his arms, then carried you to the sofa allowing you to look at his slicked back wet hair, a bit of it was hanging down making him look like a real gangster bad boy. He sat you down, then took the kit from you. “Let me do it.”

“Ah, but.”

“Let me.” He sighed. “It’s the least I could do.” He moved you onto your side, then pulled your trousers and underwear down a bit and pushed your top up. He held back a breath as he saw the bad bruise he’d caused. His fingers lightly traced it. “I’m sorry this happened.”

You shrugged. “Could be worse.” You sighed as he rubbed the cream into your bruise. “You know, I expected worse to happen to me. Bad things happen to me a lot. I mean come on Levi, look at me. I’ve been bullied all my life. I suck at exams in schools so I was just above average in exams. I try to get a good job because I’m a good person, but no one wants me. So, I can never get a job I want which means I don’t know what I want to do with my life anymore because I get no all the time. I have a boss who takes advantage of me. The gang leader of this city thinks I’m his.” You rubbed your tears as you cried, it was a frustrated cry and the worst kind of crying. “My ex-boyfriend brings me to this shit city, only to get addicted to alcohol and drugs and leaves me fucking here. I get punched in the face by you and my boob grabbed. I get stabbed in the hand and my head hit on the ground. So, falling in by bathroom and hitting my hip is nothing.”

“I’m sorry.”

You wiped your tears more. “You shouldn’t be sorry, you didn’t do anything, I’m just unlucky.” He squeezed your legs across his lap, then slid down and lay on his side in front of you. You gasped, then covered your face with your hands. “Don’t look at me, I’m a mess right now and really pathetic.” You groaned. “I can’t believe I just vented like that to you, a gang member, of all people. How selfish and silly. You’ve been through so much more than me.”

He pulled your hands from your face. “People should never compare their problems, otherwise we’d be telling a lot of people they shouldn’t be sad. You have every right to be, because you’re a good person and a lot of bad shit has happened to you.” He shook his head. “Hell, if I had anything to say about it, you’d be treated like the Goddess you are.” He sighed. “But I can’t, because you’re not mine. I can look after you and admire you from a distance though.”

You frowned. “Why?”

“Why what?”

You shrugged. “Why can’t I be yours? Is there a rule against it with your gang?”

He pushed hair from your face, he felt so warm and happy lying next to you. He could just lie here and forget about his gang, the ink patterns in his skin telling his loyalty, his loss and his pain. “I’ve told you, I’m no good for you, I’m dangerous. If you let me in, I won’t ever leave you alone. I’ll be with you always. I have a scary amount of hunger towards you, I’m afraid to explore it, for us to explore it.” His finger traced your bottom lip. “I’m no good for you. So, I can’t have you.”

You moved a little closer. “On who’s authority?” He frowned at you and was at a loss for words. “No ones but your own. You don’t think you’re good enough for me, that’s what the issue is. No one is saying you can’t have me, but you.” You traced his tattoos. “These beautiful tattoos don’t make you who you are.” You traced his scars. “Or these scars from fights.” You placed your hand on his beating heart. “This is what makes you the man you are, your heart. You have a good heart Levi.”

He placed his hand on yours on his heart. “No, no I don’t.”

You smiled at him it was so beautiful. “You do. A man with a bad heart wouldn’t have looked after me even though he was injured, repaired things in my home, given me a beautiful ring. A man with a bad heart wouldn’t have save me in that alley, cleaned my home, worry about me, cook, clean and dote on me. A man with a bad heart wouldn’t comfort me as I cried.” You shrugged. “I guess what I’m trying to say is, I like the man you are right now in front of me. I like the tattoos, scars, snappy attitude, grumpiness, silliness, awkwardness, dangerous, sweetness and cuteness that is you.” You sighed and lowered your head as you stared at yours and his hands. “Do what you want with that information.” Levi called your name making you look up to him. “Yes?”

Levi pulled you close by the back of your neck, then kissed you lightly. Your hand on his chest squeezed him a little, so he clasped your hand in his, because if you touched him more, he didn’t think he’d be able to stop himself from touching you. He was a little surprised when he felt your tongue on his bottom lip, you were asking him for something deeper. He opened his mouth with you, then kissed you more. He was a little apprehensive at first, but then he felt your other hand run up his chest. Just that small little movement lit the fire in him for you more, the doors opened and he no longer held back. You moaned as his skilful tongue explored your mouth, you were instant jelly as he took control of the kiss. You were happy for him to dominate you, in fact, you were very willing. His tongue was very talented, which only got you questioning in your mind what his tongue would do to other places. In this little moment with Levi, you began to forget about your bad hand, your bad hip and the fact you’d just been crying to him a few moments ago.

He felt himself overcome with pleasure, happiness, joy and everything good. Kissing you was better than anything he’d ever dreamed of and more, he didn’t want it to stop. He slowly shifted his body, he leaned up a little making you move onto your back. Your legs parted perfectly for him, a nice indication and confirmation to him you wanted him, that this was not another dream of his. _‘She likes me, she really likes me. Fuck she feels so beautiful under me, so soft, so warm and she smells like heaven. I want her, I want her so bad. I want her, I want her, I want her, I want her.’_ He pressed his hips into yours a little too hard as he was spurred on by his dark thoughts. You cried out in pain, he stopped instantly and pulled from your lips and knelt up. “I’m sorry.” He turned away from you and sat on the sofa. _‘I knew it, I’m a fucking monster. I can’t just kiss her and it be good, I have to go ahead and hurt her. Monster, sick fucking monster.’_

“Levi?”

He glanced at you as you sat up with that cute face of yours. _‘Don’t look at me with that cute face, those beautiful eyes. Stop caring for me, stop liking me, stop admiring me. Stop…please…’_

You placed your hand on his back as Levi began shaking. “Levi, I’m okay. It’s my fault really.” You laughed.

_‘Why is she laughing? Why? I hurt her. Stop.’_

“I moved my leg up to fit you more against me, greedy me. My hip couldn’t take that stretch yet.”

He looked at you. _‘That’s right, she has a bruised hip and can’t move it, or have pressure on it’_ “R-Really?”

You giggled and winced as you sat up properly. “Ah…” You let out a shaky breath. “See? Hip is fucked, but I can assure you Levi when my hip is good, I’m rather flexible.”

He choked on air and began coughing, he was not expecting that from you. “Wh-what?”

“Yeah, I’m really good at yoga.” You looked at Levi’s blushed cheeks. “Oooooh…you thought I meant…” You laughed. “Well, yeah that too.” You cleared your throat. “Anyway…what I’m trying to say is, don’t beat yourself up over me hurting my hip. It’s not your fault, not at all.” You smiled and looked down at your trousers and began pulling at the fabric.

Levi stared at you, his gazed softened. _‘She’s so cute, so sweet, so funny and just...she’s everything.’_ “You can read me really well.”

You smiled at him, then looked down a little at his lap. You blushed and looked away. _‘Shit, I almost saw his…I mean it’s a great size too. He’s still wearing a towel, he’s gotta be cold and yet he’s still a great size even if he is cold. Wait, why am I think about his dick when we’re supposed to be having this heart to heart?’_

“Brat? You okay?” _‘She seems a little flushed.’_

“You’re really hot and your still naked and I can almost see your big dick!” You stared at Levi, eyes getting wide when you realised you almost shouted that at him. He was just staring back at you, he was a little surprised at your tone, but them he felt pride that you considered him big. You covered your mouth with your okay hand. “Oh my god.” You looked away from him, grabbed a cushion and slammed your face into it. “UUUUUUGGGGH! Why am I so stupid!”

“Well.”

You shook your head. “Don’t.”

He smiled and held back a laugh. “I was not expecting that.”

“I want to die.”

He grabbed the cushion, then leaned over and whispered in your ear. “I think you’re really sexy and I wish I could see you naked.” _‘God she is so cute, I just want to eat her up.’_ He hummed. “Can I have the cushion?”

You shook your head. “No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m an idiot.”

He yanked the cushion from you, you squealed then stared at him. You went to speak, but grabbed the back of your neck and kissed you. “No, you’re cute.” He stood up and walked to your bedroom. “But I am going to get changed, it’s cold. Just stay there and be good.”

You nodded, then felt nerves creeping in. You thumped your fists against your head. _‘I’m such an idiot. Why did I say that out loud? Cause that’s how you get a man you fucking moron, tell him he’s hot and he has a big dick.’_ You jumped and let out a tiny small scream as Levi said your name in your ear. You looked at him, then pouted. “Levi!”

He sat down next to you. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

You sighed and leaned back on the sofa. “It’s fine, I was in my own world.” You closed your eyes, and tried to control your racing heart. You turned your head and looked at Levi, he looked so handsome to you. His black short sleeved shirt was tight over his pecs and around his arms. He was sat a little sideways on, his head resting on his hand as his elbow leaned on the back of the sofa, he was jut gazing at you with such kind emotions. The darkness wasn’t there, the darkness in him he warned you about. You hugged your middle, turned a little to face him and smiled.

Levi hummed, then played with your hair. “What’s on your mind?”

You smiled more. “For once, nothing. It’s kind of at peace.”

“Even after what you said to me?”

You blushed. “Y-yes.” You looked at the roses tattooed onto the back of his hand. “I’m sorry about what I said, was a bit rude of me.”

“It wasn’t.”

You frowned and looked up at him. “Really?”

He nodded. “You gave me a compliment and you were making an observation.” He saw you were pulling a face. “How about this, I forgive you.”

You smiled at him. “Better.”

He hummed. “Good, now can I please…” He covered his hand with his mouth, then he growled.

You moved a little closer, then winced. “Ah…umm…” You let out a long breath. “Please what?”

“Is your hip hurting?”

You sighed. “Yes, but I want to keep this nice thing going, I mean we just had the best kiss I’ve ever had and well…I don’t want my stupid hip to stop a good thing going.” You pulled at his shirt a little. “I was hoping that we could…I dunno…that’s if you like me.”

He got up and went to the meds that Hange had given him. He grabbed a drink for you and him, then wandered back over. “I’d like to do so many things to you, but I have to be careful. As I’ve told you before, I fear I might lose control with you.”

You smiled. “Well...you stopped when I made a pained noise, right?”

He nodded. “I did.”

“And I’m sure you’ve held back before from doing things to me.”

He sat and nodded. “Yeah, that’s very true.”

“I think you can do it besides I’ll tell you to stop if it’s too much.”

He looked up at you. “Okay.”

You took your meds from him, then swallowed them with your drink. “Now, before Hange’s meds make me go crazy loopy I want to ask something.”

“Sure.”

You nibbled your lip. “So, does this mean that…are we?”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “You’re mine.”

You smiled as you blushed a little. “And you’re mine?” He nodded. “Great, wonderful, wow I’m really happy…ah, but does this mean I’m a scout?”

He shook his head. “No, it just means you’re dating a scout, that’s all. You’re not loyal to us.”

You giggled. “Great. Ah, but what about Shin?”

Levi sighed. “If he bothers you, just tell him the truth…sort of, that you are taken.”

You held his hand and looked at the roses more. “Okay…these are pretty, do they mean anything?”

He nodded. “I got them to remember my mother who passed, she loved roses.”

You traced the detail in them. “They’re beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you.” You looked up at him, his gazed held yours. He pulled you a little closer, then he kissed you. You hummed and moaned at him. He tangled his fingers in your hair, pulled a little so your mouth opened, then he deepened the kiss. His other hand moved up your side, it snuck closer and closer to your breast. He felt you getting floppy, you weren’t kissing back with as much passion as before. He pulled away and looked at you, your eyes barely opened. He sighed. “Those fucking meds. Tch, damn shitty glasses.”

You snorted a laugh. “You’re funny and hot.”

“You need to nap.”

You whined and wiggled in his arms. “Nooooooo.”

He sighed. “How about I hold you as you nap?”

You hugged Levi and smiled. “Yessss.”

He sat back, then up on some cartoons for you. “Here.”

You gasped and pointed at the tv. “Adventure time!”

“Yes, I remembered seeing you watch it before.”

You patted Levi’s cheek. “Good boyfriend.” He growled at you and attacked your neck, nipping and sucking at your skin. He was losing control of himself, all because of two words from you. You squealed and giggled at the sensation, it felt amazing, but your senses were a little heightened because of the drugs. “Leviiii, tickles.”

He stopped, then pulled away. “Sorry.” _‘I lost control of myself, damn it…but she managed to bring me to my senses, maybe, maybe this could work like she says.’_ “You just looked so good.”

You blew a raspberry. “I look like pudding.”

“Pudding huh?”

You nodded. “Good pudding.” You cuddled Levi and hummed. “I like you soooo much. You kiss so good, made my body dance like umm…” You wiggled in his lap making him chuckle. “Like that.”

He kissed you and hummed. “That’s good. You make me feel like that and more.”

You gasped. “That’s…that’s a lot…”

“Scared?”

You shook your head. “Nuh uh. You don’t scare me. I like you loads.” You hummed. “Nothing much scares me.” You closed your eyes and snuggled against Levi. “My heads fuzzy.”

He petted your head. “Then sleep, I’ll be right here.”

You hummed. “Good…don’t leave me again…I got lonely without you…that’s what scares me you know? Not having you…losing…you…”

He looked down at you to see you were fast asleep, Hange’s meds had knocked you out cold. He kissed your forehead, then held you close and watched your cartoons for a bit, then changed it to something else when it was finished. He just enjoyed holding you the most out of all this, nothing else. He couldn’t believe he kissed you today, that you kissed him back, that you wanted him as much as he wanted you. However, Levi knew his thoughts about you were loving, but a bit more sinful than yours. He knew ne needed to control himself around you, otherwise he’d rush this relationship too much. He wanted to take his time, because you were worth it all, you were worth everything.


	4. Chapter 4

You walked around the big hall being done up for a big party, it looked very glamourous and was obviously something rich gang leaders were doing to show off. You let out a long sigh, then stopped and turned to Jacob as he spoke about the party. You folded your arms, then pushed your hip out which was so much better now after a few days rest. “Get to the point Jacob, what do you want?”

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t have a host for this party and my boss is pissed. Look, the person we had bailed on us. This is my big break. I’ve worked hard to become sober and this is my chance.” He clasped his hands together. “Please be the hostess, please?”

“Jacob…”

He slumped. “I know I’m asking a lot and there’s a high chance Shin will be here…but! You are amazing at it. You’ve done it before in the past when we first started here. I’ll owe you big time.”

You let out a big sigh. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

He hugged you tightly. “Thank you so much!”

“Tonight, right?”

He pulled from you. “Yes. Do you have a dress?”

You nodded. “I do. I better get home and get ready. Is it a black tie event?”

“Yes.”

You hummed and walked out with him into the street. “I’ll get my best dress out then.” You adjusted your bag, then smiled at Jacob. “I’ll see you later.”

“Thanks again.”

You smiled. “Ah well, I want to help you out. I’ll see you later.” You walked through the city, then stopped in a shop and bought some nice things for Levi. You’d gotten up early to meet up with Jacob, but you left a note for Levi on your pillow to let him know you were out and you’d be back.

You looked at your phone due to hearing an alert, it was a text from Levi. You smiled as it said I miss you, come home soon please.

You took a picture of yourself and held up a shopping bag, a smile on your face with a note that said buying you treats.

You blushed hard as Levi sent you a picture back, it was him in your bed without a shirt on, his hair a little messy. Levi had one arm across his forehead, he looked sleepy with one eye closed, but you could see a little smirk on his face. His message with it was, I have your treat here, so hurry home.

You started running home so you could see Levi like that. You and Levi hadn’t been physical yet, but there was plenty of touching and teasing between the two of you. You knew Levi wanted to take his time with you, because you were his first ever girlfriend and he was struggling to fight the monster he thought was inside him and not be overly possessive with you. You went to your fire escape, then climbed up to your floor, luckily your window was open. You climbed in, but tripped and fell flat on your face. “Ow.”

Levi sat up in bed and shouted your name. “Are you okay?”

You held your hand up. “Don’t move, lie back down now please, I want my treat.”

“But.”

You groaned. “Please?”

He sighed and lay back down. “Tch, fine you silly little brat.”

You pushed yourself up, then rubbed your forehead. “Stupid floor appeared out of nowhere.”

“The floors always been there.”

“No, it snuck up on me.” You moved your bags, then walked over to the foot of the bed to look at Levi, the cover was just below his hips. “Pretty.” You kicked your shoes off, then crawled up onto the bed a bit, then you sat on his legs. “I could look at you for ages.”

He hummed. “I’d prefer it if you got a little closer.” You shuffled a bit closer. “Closer brat, I don’t bite, promise.” You frowned at him. “Well, only sometimes.”

You whined a little, then lay on him, the side of your head on his tummy and abs. “I can’t.”

“Why?”

You traced a pattern on his skin. “You’re too handsome, I can’t cope.”

He hummed. “Well, I think you’re very pretty and it’s hard for me sometimes.”

“You have great self-control.” You let out a long sigh. “So handsome.”

“I want you to come a bit closer, please?” You shook your head. “Tch, fine then brat, I’ll make you.” He put his hands under your arms, then dragged you up his body so you locked eyes with him. “There you are. Well, aren’t you beautiful?”

You blushed hard as you looked down at him. “No…” You saw the look he gave you. “Okay, a little.”

He hummed and brought you down, then he kissed you. “Glad you’re home. What have you been doing?” He frowned as you moved about. “What are you doing?”

You whined. “I don’t know where to put my hands.”

He moved your hands to his chest. “Here.”

You smiled. “Warm.”

“Thanks. Now, what have you been doing?” You patted his pecs and didn’t listen to him. “Brat!?”

You jumped. “Oh, sorry. Jacob needed to see me about something. He’s cooking at a big black tie event party, his host bailed on him and his boss was pissed. So, he asked me to do it because I’ve done it before and work in a high-end bar. This is his chance you know? He’s no longer an addict, he’s sober so, he needs this. I said yes. I have to wear a really glamourous dress and get all done up.” You giggled. “It’s going to be fun.”

“Can I come?”

You nodded. “If you have a nice suit, remember it’s a black tie event.”

“You don’t think I can pull it off?”

You laughed and shook your head. “That’s not what I mean. What I mean is, I don’t think you own a suit really and you seem to be the kind of guy who hates snobby rich people.”

He pulled a face. “You’re right, I do, but I still want to go to be there for you and look after you.”

You smiled. “Alright, you can go but, make sure the tattoos are covered. I think your hand ones will be fine though.” You sighed and traced some on his arms. “It’s sad when they’re covered…I love them so much, but those type of people won’t like them and they are gang related…the wings, most people don’t like the rebel scouts.”

He squeezed your sides. “You’re right…Okay, I’ll get it sorted. I’ll have to nip out for a bit.”

You kissed him, then jumped off him. “While you’re out, I’ll do my cleaning routine and everything else to look good for this kind of thing.”

“You look great now.”

You smiled at him and handed him a bag. “Thank you, but I have to be at those asshole snob standards.”

He opened the bag and looked inside. “You’ve bought more things for me…thank you.”

You walked into the bathroom. “You’re welcome, now off you go so I can get ready.”

He sighed. “Alright.”

You ran out the bathroom, gave him a big hug and a kiss. “Miss you already.” You saw him smile a little, then leave. You washed up in the bathroom, made sure you were almost perfection, then you wandered into the bedroom and put on a nice underwear set with garter belt, stockings and everything. You wrapped up in a dressing gown, then started on your makeup and hair. You perked up when you heard the door.

Levi called your name. “I’m back.” You walked out and gasped. He was in a stunning three piece suit, hair slicked back and a cute bow tie. He cleared his throat, pulled at his cuffs a bit and sighed. “So? How do I look?” He looked down at his smart shoes. “I tried my best to look good. Even shaved, did my hair and well I’m wearing cologne.” You loved his blazer; the lapels were darker and had a shine to them. He looked at his hands. “Wish my tattoos weren’t showing.”

You walked up to him, ran your hands up his lapels, then down. “Wow.”

“What?”

You smiled up at him. “You look...wow...”

He blushed. “Really?”

You nodded and leaned up to kiss him. “So handsome.” You hummed as you kissed him. “I love it. My bad boy gentleman. So sexy. Mmm.”

He looked down at himself and felt pride fill him. “Yeah? Well should I dress like this more often?”

You giggled. “I think this is a nice treat, but I adore you in your normal tight trousers and long sleeves pushed up or shirt sleeves. Oh, you in a leather jacket is so good.” You squealed. “Just need a motorbike.”

He raised a brow, he loved this new information. “Well, I do have a motorbike.”

“Huh?”

He shook his head. “I don’t own a car, only a motorbike.”

You were practically gushing in your robe. “Oh my god that’s so sexy.” You covered your mouth quickly, then cleared your throat. “That kind of fell out my mouth, didn’t it?” You pointed behind you. “I’m going to get my dress on.”

He noticed your leg flash. “What are you wearing?”

You stopped by your door. “Oh, special underwear.” You giggled. “Tell you what, I’ll give you a little flash peak.” You opened your robe for a few seconds for him to take you all in, then you closed it. “Anyway, I need to change.”

 _‘I want to eat her. I want to eat her so bad. How can someone so cute be so fucking sexy? I want her, I want her, I want her.’_ He growled, then realised what he was going. He covered his mouth then looked away. “Tch, damn brat.”

You giggled. “Thank yoooou!” You found your dress in the wardrobe, then slipped it on. You looked in the mirror at your black evening dress, you adored how it hugged your figure, pushed your beautiful boobs and had a slit for your leg. You touched your makeup off with red lipstick, you used your finger to wipe at the corner of your mouth, then you admired yourself. You slipped your heels on, nothing too high, then walked out with your little bag. “If you got here by motorbike, we’ll have to order a taxi to drop us off. Also, we’re getting there early because I have to find out if I need to do anything special.” You looked up and smiled at Levi. “You okay?”

He gulped as he looked at you. _‘She’s so beautiful, so stunning. How can someone so sweet and cute in my shirt one minute, look so heavenly the next?’_ He shook his head and cleared his throat. “Sorry, you just look…I mean…tch.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know how to describe how I’m feeling.”

You smiled and walked right up to him. “I’d kiss you if I could, but I don’t want to get lipstick all over you.”

He held your hips and hummed. “Kiss me, I don’t mind.”

You smiled and kissed him. You both sighed in happiness as you both felt yourselves melting into the kiss. You pulled away and giggled when you saw his lips were red. “Oops.” You got a wipe out your bag, then cleaned his lips. “There, perfect.”

He frowned. “Could you kiss my neck?”

You nodded. “Yes, but it’ll leave a lipstick mark.”

“Good, kiss my neck.”

You giggled. “Alright, if you’re sure.” You pulled his collar down a little, then kissed his neck. “There.”

He pulled you into his arms and held you. “I can’t believe you’re mine.”

You giggled. “I am. So, you ready?”

He nodded. “What about the taxi?”

You texted on your phone, then smiled. “Ordered. Let’s go downstairs and wait.”

Levi opened the door for you, then walked into the lift. “Are you going to be warm enough?”

You nodded. “I’m so compact with all the straps, stockings and what not that I am not even thinking about if I’m cold.”

He put his arm around you and rested his hand on your hip. “Why wear it all then?”

You giggled. “Because it looks damn good.” You walked out the lift and waited for the taxi. You looked to the side and saw a motorbike, you gasped and walked over to it. “This yours?”

Levi nodded. “It is.”

You smiled and bit your lip. “Can I sit on it?”

He held his hand out. “Give me your phone.”

“Sure.”

He typed on your phone. “Cancelling the taxi.”

You pouted. “Why?”

He opened the two bags on the side, then pulled out two helmets. “Here.”

You squealed. “Really?”

He smiled at you. “Yeah.”

You bounced, then pointed to his bike. “Can I just get on to see what it’s like?”

He nodded. “Sure.” You sat on it causing your leg to be shown, so Levi could see your stockings and garter belt clips. _‘Oh, fuck she looks so beautiful. I want her so bad. I want her right now.’_ He pulled his phone out. “Stay still.” He took a picture of you. “Perfect.” He walked up to you and held the helmet up. “Sorry about your hair.”

You shook your head. “It’s alright.” You helped him put the helmet on. “Perfect. Thank you Levi.”

He put his helmet on, got on the bike in front of you and looked back a bit. “Hold onto me tightly.”

You hugged him. “Got it.”

“Make sure your dress isn’t going to flow too much, or it might rip.”

You tucked your dress under you. “Ready.” You hugged him again. “Let’s go!”

He started up his bike, you shivered as it roared into life. He moved the bike upright, then pulled out into the road and drove off. You hugged Levi and felt so free and alive as he weaved in and out of traffic. You’d never been on a motorbike before, so your first time being with Levi on his in such a glamorous dress was amazing. You only wished you weren’t going to a stupid party, that Levi was going to take you far beyond the city and somewhere perfect so you could be alone. You wanted to leave all the troubles of this world so badly, you didn’t want to be working hard in a bar for barely anything. You wanted to be somewhere far away with the man you were holding.

Levi pulled up to the party, then held your hand as you got off. You fixed your dress, then took your helmet off and fixed your hair. Levi got off, put the helmets away, then looked to you. “Beautiful.”

You looked to the party, then back at Levi. “Part of me doesn’t want to go in now.”

“Why?”

You shrugged. “I really enjoyed riding on your bike holding you. “I wanted you to just keep driving with me out of the city. To say, screw this party and screw this city. I wanted to just throw it all away.” You sighed then laughed. “Silly thoughts from a silly girl.”

He pulled you by your lower back and the back of your head, then kissed you. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. You hummed and leaned into the kiss more, your body in absolute heaven. He moved away and licked his lips. “I want to run away with you too, but we both know you are too nice of a person to do that.”

You sighed and hugged him. “Yeah.” You pulled away, held his hand and walked to the front of the party. You smiled at the guard and gave him your name. “I’m supposed to be hosting, but I brought a plus one as well.”

The man checked Levi out, you could see he was a little scared of Levi. “Welcome sir. Have a nice night you two.”

You smiled. “Thanks.” You walked inside, then wandered around leading Levi behind you. You spotted Jacob in his chef clothes, then you ran over to him. “Jacob!”

He looked to you his eyes widened as he said your name. “You look…wow.”

You smiled. “Thanks, so I’ve brought Levi with me for safety reasons. If there’s a chance Shin is here, I think it’s best we call him Leon.”

Jacob frowned, then nodded. “Sure. Why?”

“There’s a guy called Levi who Shin doesn’t like, which is why before when I was hurt, I called him Leon.”

He nodded. “Makes sense…looks like he scrubs up well.”

You hugged Levi’s arm. “Don’t be mean. What he meant to say was, you are super handsome and so fine in that suit I just want to eat you.”

Levi hummed. “I hope it’s you wanting to eat me and not him.”

You nuzzled his cheek. “You know it.” You giggled and let him go. “I have to go get ready, you should get a drink or something.”

He put his hands in his trouser pockets. “Sure. Be good.”

He kissed your cheek making you smile. “I’m always good.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I am!”

“Sure.”

You pouted as he got too far away from you, then you turned to Jacob. “Anyway, do you have any notes for me?” He stared at you. “What?”

He folded his arms and shrugged. “What was that?”

You frowned. “What was what?”

“That, all of that. You know, the kissing, cuddling and flirting.”

You gasped when you realised what he was on about. “Oooh, yeah well we’re together.”

He clenched his jaw. “You’re what?”

You smiled. “We’re together, have been for a week so, early days. Ah, but we’ve been close for well…almost two months now.”

Jacob looked over to Levi. “I don’t like him, he seems dangerous.”

You smiled. “That’s why I like him.” You hummed a laugh. “So, do you have my notes?”

He patted himself, then handed you some little cards. “Here. Look, I know you don’t want to hear shit from me because I’m a fuck up, but you have to be really careful with that man. I don’t know what it is about him, but I don’t trust him. I feel like he has a dark mind.”

You chatted with a few people at the party, made sure everything was good and everyone had what they wanted. You saw people coming to the front door, so you made your way over. You’d welcomed everyone, but it seemed someone was very late. You hurried over, because the manager and organiser of this event wanted perfection, so you had to be on your best performance. You got to the front, then smiled. When you saw who it was in a finely pressed suit, you had to force the smile.

Shin laughed at the bodyguards joke with his hands in his pocket, the man was casual even in formal wear. He hummed and looked to you, then his eyes widened. “My word little rose, you look like perfection.” He walked up to you, held your hands and made you twirl making you giggle. “So cute.”

“Thank you.”

“What are you doing here? Thought you worked at the bar?” He hummed. “Speaking of, I need to go back soon so I can see your pretty face.”

You smiled. “Thank you for the compliment, but I’ve been ill as you know.”

He nodded. “How is your hand now?”

You showed him your palm. “It’s okay, just a sensitive scar.”

He gently held it. “Poor thing.”

“I’m okay, so before my temp boss murders me.” You bowed. “Welcome to our party, we have drinks and food ready for you as well as live music. If there’s anything you need, just let us know.”

“When do you finish work?”

You shrugged. “When everyone leaves, I guess.”

He looked you up and down. “Your feet must hurt and your back.”

You sighed. “You have no idea.” You laughed. “But I like to be helpful to people. So, if you need anything, just come find me.”

He nodded. “Thank you, you know you should have a break sweet rose.”

You hummed. “I’d like to because I brought a plus one with me, I don’t think he’s having fun right now by himself. I’ve only been able to talk to him now and then.”

Shin smiled and took your arm. “Come with me beautiful.” He walked to the manager of the party. “Fred! Hey buddy.”

Fred turned, glared at you, then smiled at Shin. “Mr Nishimura, I’m glad you could make it, I hope our hostess wasn’t a let-down.”

Shin put his arm around you and gave you a squeeze. “On the contrary my dear Fred, she is perfection. We’re friends, right my lovely rose?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah.”

Fred’s face drained of colour. “I didn’t know.”

Shin hummed as he looked down at you. “So pretty…so! This one has been working all night, she’s been on her lovely feet too entertaining everyone. So, I think you should give her a break.”

Fred gulped and nodded. “A break, sure, sure. Have a drink, something to eat and rest in the back.”

Shin shook his head. “Private area. A nice one.”

Fred nodded and seemed to be sweating. “R-Right, right. My mistake. Yes, the umm private room. Number umm…four is available.”

You held your hands up. “It’s too much.”

Shin pinched your cheek. “Nonsense dear, you deserve it.”

You rubbed your hip, even though it was just about healed, it was beginning to ache. “Well, I did slam my hip hard on my tiled bathroom floor…alright, I suppose I could sit for a bit in a nice room.”

He placed his hand on your hip. “You hurt your hip?”

You nodded. “Day after I had my hand cut. I slipped in the bathroom, I’m okay now.” You sighed. “I’m going to stop talking and go get a drink and food. See you later.”

Shin kissed your hand. “Till later my rose.”

You smiled, then waved to them. You walked around and spotted Levi at the bar, he had a cup of tea in his hand. You noticed some women were trying to get his attention, his he was focused on his phone. You walked up behind him and saw he was looking at pictures of you. You smiled and hugged his shoulders making him hum, he knew it was you by your warmth and scent. “Well, someone takes pictures of me without me knowing.”

He locked his phone. “I do, because you are very pretty.”

“Thank you.” You kissed his cheek, then rubbed the lipstick off with your thumb. “So, I’ve been given a break.”

“Finally.”

You giggled. “We have a private room so I can rest my feet and hip.”

He downed his tea, then got up from his seat. “Sure, let’s go to the room. Which is it?”

“Four. I’m going to get some food and drink first.”

He kissed your forehead. “I’ll get it, you go to the room.”

You bit your lip and smiled. “You’re too good to me.” You wandered over to the room, opened it and went inside. It was a nice little place with a sofa and two seats, there was a view for you as well. You slipped your heels off, then flopped onto the sofa and sighed. You napped for a bit, then you felt a delicate touch on your feet. You hummed as you felt all your knots being worked out. You rolled over and smiled at Levi. “Hi.”

He hummed as he massaged up your legs. “Hi, how are you feeling?”

“Tired, but I feel so much better now I’m in this room.” You moaned. “And you are working magic with your fingers.”

“I can do a lot more with my fingers.”

You blushed and looked over at him. “Perv.”

“A little.” He let go of your legs. “You should eat something.”

You sat up and looked at the food and drink Levi had gotten you. “This is a lot.”

“I look after my girlfriend.”

You sat up with your legs off the sofa, then leaned over and began eating your food. “It’s good.” You sipped your tea and sighed. “Now I feel better.”

_‘She’s so beautiful no matter what she does. I just want to do so many things to her. This sofa is comfy enough, maybe I could pin her on it and ripped that dress off, see her lovely underwear again. She’s mine, all mine. No one else in here can have her, no one. She’s mine. I have to mark her, I have to bite her, suck her skin so people know she’s mine.’_

You flicked Levi’s forehead, he rubbed it as you laughed. “Aaand he’s back. Hi sunshine, welcome back.” He sighed and felt himself blush at his dark thoughts. “Everything okay?”

He rubbed his mouth. “Yeah, just thinking.”

You hummed. “Dangerous.” You smiled at him as he stared at you. “I’m joking. Relax Levi.” You held the ends of his bowtie and wiggled it. “So cute.” _‘How is it possible for a dangerous man, a man who’s killed people to look so cute? I just want him, all of him. I wonder what he’d be like if he gave in to his bad side around me? It might be exciting, no, it’d be very exciting.’_ You smiled and patted his chest. “So, how have you found tonight?”

“I’ve had fun watching you.” He sipped his drink. “You’re really good with people, unlike me.”

You smiled and linked your arms around his neck and hugged him a little. “I think you’re wonderful.”

He frowned. “I punched you in the face and grabbed your boob the first time we met.”

You giggled. “Could have been worse.” You yawned and stretched. “I’m not sure how long of a break I have.”

Levi grabbed your wrist. _‘That moan sounded so good. I have to have her now.’_ He pulled you closer making you mewl at him. He cupped your neck, leaned closer and kissed you. You hummed at him, your body tingling in delight. _‘Just a little bit, just let me taste a little bit of her.’_ He lay you down on the sofa, then slid his hand up your leg to feel the end of your stocking and where the clasps were. _‘I wish I was between her legs and not to the side. Fuck what I wouldn’t do to be between her legs.’_

You linked your arms around his neck, your fingers lightly played with his hair on the back of his head. _‘So soft. How is his hair so soft?’_ You moaned as he deepened the kissing, his talented tongue taking the lead in the passionate kiss. _‘How is he so good? Every time he kisses me, it feels like heaven. I don’t want to stop.’_ You shifted your leg and tired to move it under him. _‘Come on Levi, take my hint. Rest between my legs, please.’_ Levi smiled into the kiss, then shifted his body so he was resting between your legs. He tangled his fingers in your hair, as his other hand slipped all the way up and under your dress to your underwear. He fingers played with the fabric, then pulled at the straps now and then.

He kissed along your neck, then nipped at it and began sucking. _‘Mark her, I have to mark her.’_ You moaned and arched your back, the way he was sucking and nipping your skin sent a fire through you. His hands moved closer to your heat. _‘I have to touch her. I need more. I want more. Mine, mine, mine, mine.’_ His fingers brushed your heat lightly, you jumped and gasped at it.

You whined. “Levi?” Your heart was racing. _‘I want him, I do, but this is too public and too soon.’_

He pulled away. “Tch, fuck. Sorry, I pushed it too far.”

You smiled and cupped his face. You saw some of his hair hanging in his face. “It’s okay, it’s kind of too public for umm…touching.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “And too soon. I’m sorry. I have a problem with my hunger, this monster inside me. I will control it. I need to because you’re very important to me brat to fuck this up.”

You smiled at him. “Well, I feel the same way. I don’t want to fuck this up in any way, you’re too important to me to lose.” You heard Levi whine, then he buried his face against your neck. You giggled and petted his head. “You okay?”

“Sorry, you’re just so cute and sweet. You say everything I want to hear.” He lifted his head from you. “You should finish your drink and food before they come asking for you again.”

You smiled and nodded. “Sure, but I need you to get off me in order to do so.”

He hummed. “But it’s so comfy and nice.”

You giggled. “Thank you, but food and drink. We can cuddle all you like at home.”

He sighed and got odd you. “Fine.”

You sat up, grabbed your drink and sipped it. You looked to Levi and kissed his cheek. “Cheer up handsome.”

He turned his head and traced your cheek. “I’m happy, because I’m here with you. I just don’t smile often.”

You put your legs up on the sofa and to the side, then pressed up against Levi, then played with his hair. “You’re really handsome when you do smile.”

He looked at you. “I am?”

You nodded. “Makes me want to eat you.”

He hummed. “Maybe I should smile more often.”

You hugged him. “I think you should smile when you feel like it.”

You looked to the door as someone knocked, Levi was about to reply to you, but it interrupted you both. Shin smiled at you. “Dear rose, how are you feeling now…” He stared at your visible leg, the stocking and belts. “Well, I wasn’t expecting to see them.”

Levi reached over and pulled your dress over your legs. “Can we help you?”

Shin walked in and pointed at Levi. “Leon, right? You were in her place looking after her.” He smirked and put his hands in his pockets. “And by the looks of the amount of lipstick kisses on you, you are her lover. Well, ain’t that cute?”

You stood up and flattened your dress. “Is it time for me to go back?”

“Unfortunately, but all you need to do is talk to people.”

You slipped your heels on, then turned to Levi. “You coming? I could do with the backup.”

He stood up and adjusted his outfit. “Sure.”

You jumped when you felt a light touch on your bum, you turned and looked at Shin who was acting innocent. “Let’s hurry, the quicker I do this job the quicker I can go home and have a bath.”

You were so tired when you got home, you almost fell asleep as Levi drove home, he was so warm and cuddly. You wandered into your bedroom, then slipped your dress off as Levi went to the bathroom to run you a bath. You stared at your bed in your nice underwear, then flopped down onto the bed. You hummed, then moved up and hugged Levi’s pillow. You inhaled and smiled as you were overwhelmed by his scent.

Levi walked into your bedroom, then leaned in the doorway as he looked at you. “Tch, oi brat?”

You sat on side and leaned up. “Yes?”

He covered his mouth and looked away. You looked too good with your legs to the side on the bed, one hand keeping you up. “You should change.”

You lay on your back, then lifted your leg up. “I should, I need to take all this crap off.” You smiled as the bed dipped. You gasped as you felt hands on your leg. You parted your legs a little and smiled at Levi. “Hello.”

He pulled at the strap. “Allow me.” He unclipped the clasps very slowly, then slipped your stocking off. He saw you had little marks on your leg, so he leaned down and kissed them. “Poor brat.”

You giggled. “It doesn’t hurt, only my hip and feet do.”

He moved to your other leg and repeated his actions. “Well then, I’ll have to make you feel better.”

You sighed. “You’re so sweet.” You hummed and stretched as you felt him touching your garter belt. “So, what do you want to do tomorrow?”

He kissed your stomach making you gasp. _‘I want to eat her so badly. She’s being offered to me so perfectly on a plate. I need her, I need her, I need her. I have to have her.’_

“Levi?”

He looked up at you. “Huh?”

You smiled. “What do you want to do tomorrow?”

He took your garter off. “Well, it all depends on how you feel.”

You pulled a face and hummed. “Well, I’m tired right now.”

He crawled over you, then kissed you. “Maybe we have an indoor day, plenty of sleep, food and cuddles.”

You smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Then I’ll take you on a date the day after.”

You cupped his face, then kissed him. “You’re so sweet.” You got from under him and climbed off the bed. You grabbed your robe, then turned to Levi. “So, I need to get naked right now.”

He leaned on his side. “Yeah?”

You giggled. “Out you perv.”

He sighed and got off the bed. “Sure.”

You took your bra and underwear off, then wrapped your robe around you. You opened your bedroom door and smiled at Levi. “All yours.”

He pulled off his bow tie, then shrugged his blazer off. “Can I keep this outfit here?”

“Sure.”

He pointed to your seat in your room. “Sit, your bath isn’t ready yet.”

You smiled and sat down. “Sure.”

He unbuttoned the top of his shirt a little and sighed, he looked so good in his tight waistcoat, shirt and trousers. He looked over to you. “What?”

You blushed. “Nothing.”

“Liar.”

You pouted. “Well, I was just thinking if you rolled up your sleeves right now, you’d look very hot.”

He tilted his head and hummed, then he did as you suggested revealing his tattoo covered arms. “Like this?”

 _‘So hot, he’s really hot. God, he looks so bad and naughty. No, I can’t let it tempt me, we’re taking our time.’_ You looked away from him with a pout and blush. “Y-yeah.”

He placed his hands on the arms of your seat, then leaned closer. “How come you’re blushing? Is my innocent sweet girlfriend thinking bad things?”

You looked to him right in the eyes, you loved how pretty they were. “You have the nicest eyes.”

He blushed a little. “Th-thanks.”

You reached out and undid his waistcoat. “You’re more handsome and beautiful than you realise.” You cupped his face and kissed him. “I’m going to have my bath now.”

Levi pulled away and took his waistcoat off. “Sure, you need to relax.”

You stood up and stretched. “You do as well.” You walked into the bathroom, then slipped into the warm water. You closed your eyes and hummed in happiness. You opened your eyes and smiled as your door to the living room opened to reveal Levi. “Hello.”

He gave you a little smile, then sat on the floor by the bath. “Hey. Sorry, I missed you.”

You giggled and leaned on the side of the bath allowing you to pet Levi’s head. “It’s okay, I love your company anyway.”

He turned around, then leaned on the side of the bath, you were lucky there were bubbles otherwise he would have seen everything. “I love yours.” He leaned closer and kissed you. “I.” He frowned at his phone going off. He sighed and pulled it out. “Tch, should have never gotten this.” He looked to you. “Ah, I mean I should only have ever let you have my number.”

You poked his cheek. “Just answer the call handsome.”

He stood up and tapped his phone. “Yeah?”

You watched him walk out, then close your door leaving you alone for a while. You finished your bath, then got changed into one of Levi’s shirts and pj shorts. You walked out and yawned. Levi was sat on your sofa, he looked annoyed, but also concerned. He ended the call and sighed. “Everything okay?” He looked up at you, got up from the sofa and held you tightly. “I’ll take that as a no. What happened?”

He squeezed you. “I’ve been asked to come back, they need me to help out.”

You rubbed his back. “It’s okay Levi. Go, they need you. Just, stay safe and don’t come back here bleeding.” You giggled.

He gave you a little smile. “I promise.” He kissed you and hummed. “I’m going to miss you so much.”

You cupped his face. “Tell you what, how about I text you whenever I go out and get back. As well as keep you up to date on what I’m doing.”

He pouted. “That’s too possessive and obsessive of me.”

You shrugged. “I don’t think so, I mean I do have an ex and a gang member after me. Plus, I almost got stabbed one night. It’s kind of normal for me to keep you updated about me.”

He sighed. “If you’re okay with it?”

You nodded. “I suggested it.” You kissed him and squeezed him tightly. “God, I’m going to miss you loads.” You pulled away and patted his bum. “Off you go before I don’t want to let you go and start crying.”

He tapped his forehead against yours, then kissed you. “I’ll see you soon.” He let you go, then went to your door. “I’ll message you as often as possible.”

You smiled. “I know you will.”

“I’ll make it up to you.”

You hugged yourself and grinned. “I know you will, but you don’t have to.” You waved to him. “Bye Levi.”

He smiled at you and waved. “Bye brat.”

You giggled. “Go.”

He sighed. “Sorry, just wanted to look at you one last time.”

You ran over to him, kissed him, then pushed him out the door. “See you soon.” He walked down the hall, then turned and waved to you. You waved, then closed the door. You sighed. “I miss him already.” You nibbled your lip and walked to the sofa, then flopped down on it. “I hope he’s going to be okay.”


	5. Chapter 5

You missed Levi so much, you really did. It was hard to sleep at night without him next to you. These past two months had been life changing with him, but now he was gone it was hard. Levi kept his word though, he texted you as often as he could. Both of you wanted to call, but because of his job being a member of a gang, if anyone overheard your name being said, they could use it against him. So, you both had to be safe and you kept tabs on his activity by the news, they were reporting that the scouts were moving in on the city and making ground. You’d never really been interested in the news, but now you were. You even had alerts on your phone.

You were at work today to keep you distracted, only problem was Nick seemed to be in a very good mood around you. You tried to ignore him, but it was a little hard. He slammed his hands on the bar and said your name making you jump, you looked to him as he grinned. “I am so glad you chose to come to work.”

You put a glass away. “Well, I need some money.”

He tilted his head. “You a little short this month?”

You sighed. In reality, you were saving your money up and aiming to move out of the city a bit and maybe get a new job. “A little I guess.”

He smirked. “Well, I’m going to a private bar tonight with some friends, we need another bar staff member. Do you wanna?”

You pulled a face. “I dunno.”

“I’ll pay you 5,000 if you do.”

Your eyes widened. “Holy shit, really?”

He nodded. “So?”

You nodded. “Sure, I’ll do it for that price.”

He smiled. “Great, just wear your uniform and we’ll go in a sec.”

You smiled and finished up at the bar, then walked with Nick to a car and drove to a part of town that was very under Shin’s control. It wasn’t a nice part of the city, it was dark and dangerous, you weren’t comfortable, but you needed the money. You got out the car, then walked up to a shady looking door. He knocked on it, smiled and chatted to the man who was behind it. You weren’t focused on that; you were too busy looking around at your surroundings. Nick pulled you into the place, you saw it was a little nicer on the inside than out. There was a dance floor, a dance cage, seats that were filled with gangster in their expensive clothes and a small bar.

You gulped and pointed to the bar. “I’ll start making drinks.”

Nick slapped you on the bum. “Good girl, but don’t be shy, join us gents.”

You glared at him. “I’m here to work, not fool around.” You got behind the bar, but there was no one else behind the bar, meaning Nick was lying when he said they needed extra bar staff. You let out a long sigh, then began making drinks for the guys when they came over to you.

Nick leaned on the bar and watched you sip your lemonade. “You know, you should take a break soon.”

You hummed and put your glass down. “I’m good for now.”

He eyed your drink, then looked up and pointed at the shelf. “Mind getting me a glass of that high-quality whiskey?”

You nodded and turned your back to him, you leaned up on your tip toes and pointed. “This one?”

“Yeah, but could you stay there a bit, I’m loving the view.”

You sighed and grabbed the bottle and turned to him. “You’re an asshole.”

He smiled and watched you pour your drink. “That’s not a nice way to talk to your boss.”

You rolled your eyes and handed him his drink. “Oh so, I can’t talk to you like that, but you can slap my ass and making me jump around for you like a toy.”

He sipped his drink. “I don’t do that anymore, mainly because Mr Nishimura would kill me.”

“Maybe he should.”

“That wasn’t very nice of you.”

You lifted your lemonade up. “Well, you’ve never been nice to me.” You downed a load of it and hummed. “Go play with your asshole rich friends.”

He grinned at you. “Sure.”

You shook your head as you watched him walk off, then you went to making drinks. You heard the men cheering, then you looked to a woman walking over and get into the dance cage, she looked out of it. She danced for them as they threw money at her. You knew what this kind of party was and you hated them, you were just praying that this would end soon and you could go home already. You finished your lemonade, then went to get yourself another, only to find Nick behind the bar. “Why are you here?”

He smiled and grabbed something. “Just getting something I leave behind here for the boys.”

You saw white powder and knew what it was because of Jacob. “Right.”

He handed you a glass. “Lemonade.”

You took the glass and frowned. “Thanks…”

He smiled. “You have to drink up kiddo, you drank the other one quickly, must be thirsty.”

You sipped your drink. “Yeah. So, when do I finish?”

He looked at his watch. “An hour.”

You smiled. “Great. It is getting late.”

He nodded. “It is and I’m sorry for that.”

You got back to work. “Not like you to be nice.”

“I’m a nice guy.”

You laughed. “Yeah right.” You made him another drink and handed it over. “Here, drink up and go to your friends again.” He pinched your cheek, then went to the men laughing and throwing money at the woman in the box. You sighed and began cleaning up the bar and shutting it down, but you felt dizzy. “What the?” You held your head with one hand and hummed, you felt sick too. You blinked a few times, shook your head and carried on cleaning up. You stumbled a bit and knocked something; you couldn’t even walk right.

You heard someone say your name, you looked up and saw the world beginning to blur and swirl as well as Nick looking at you. “Everything alright?”

You nodded and smiled. “F-fine, I just umm…I need a break. Is there a bathroom I could use?”

He guided you to the bathroom door, his hands seemed to be wandering on your body, but you were so in and out of it you weren’t sure. “Do you need help?”

You shook your head and fell into the bathroom a little. “I’m fine.” You slammed the door closed, then locked it up. You looked around, then spotted the window. You were sure that both your lemonades tonight had been drugged and it terrified you. You opened the window and closed your eyes tightly, then opened them to try and get yourself to focus. You turned around when the bathroom door opened, of course he’d have a key or some sort of trick with it to open it up. “N-Nick.”

He walked closer to you. “Let me help you cute thing.”

“N-No.”

“I won’t do anything to you, I promise.” His hand ran up your side, then to your chest. “God, I’ve been dreaming of this moment.”

 _‘Come on move! Get out, hit him, anything! MOVE!’_ You grabbed a ceramic dish on the side, then smashed it against Nick’s face causing blood to pour from his face. He held it and screamed in pain, then stumble back. You scrambled to the window, hoisted yourself up and out. You fell onto the floor and slammed against it and into a puddle as the rain came down with force. You pushed yourself up, looked back to the window and heard shouting.

You stumbled to your feet, then ran through the alley. You tripped on your heels, then slammed to the floor scuffing up your arm, ripping your tights and cutting up your knee. You pushed up again, then ran as well as you could, but with your head spinning and the world warping and the rain beating down on you, it was hard. You noticed an abandoned car, dropped down to the floor and crawled under it. You covered your mouth with your hand, then watched as feet came closer, stopped for a moment and the people talked. You tried to focus as much as possible, but with the drugs and fear mixing together, it was hard to.

“I fucking lost her! Uggh, that bitch cut my face up.”

“It could have been worse Nick.”

“HOW!? Fuck, when Mr Nishimura meets me next, he’s gonna ask how I got this.” He paced. “Or she’ll tell him. It’s your fault you gave me slow acting fucking drugs.”

“Sorry Nick, but I did tell you they take time to kick in. You only put it in her one drink, right?”

“No, both.”

“Oh shit, that’s a lot. She’ll be fucked up big time.” He hummed. “We need to find her.”

Nick walked closer to the man he was talking to. “What do you mean?”

“She’ll pass out, be really sick and hell…if we had her you could do anything you wanted to her for hours and hours.”

“Then let’s look!”

You watched them run off, then you got out your phone and called Levi. You knew he’d be busy, but you needed him and fast. You whimpered and whined as you heard it ringing, but no answer. You moved out of your hiding, then stumbled about and used the wall for support. You kept calling Levi over and over.

Levi finally picked up and said your name. “What’s wrong? You called me so many times.”

You looked out onto the main street and gasped. “L-Levi, I n-need your help.” You hummed and shook your head. “I’ve…I’ve been drugged and…and…I think I-I’m slipping out of…”

Levi called your name. “Focus, keep talking to me. I need to know where you are.”

You looked out into the street again. “I…I can’t focus…”

“I need to know if there’s anything significate in sight.”

You saw a building with a green dragon lit up sign. “There’s a…a green dragon lit up…I-I think it’s a restaurant.” You pressed your back to the wall. “Hang on.” You tapped location on, then went to maps and selected to find where you were. You screenshot it, then sent it Levi. “This is where I am…I’m in an alley.” Your back slipped down the wall. You sat there as the ran poured down in the street, you were a little covered up by an overhang. “Levi?”

“Just stay on the phone, I’m on my way now with help. Don’t move.”

“Levi?”

You heard him shouting orders to people, then he said your name. “Yes? What is it?”

“I’m scared.”

“I know, I know you are, but I promise I’ll get to you.”

You hugged your middle and watched blurs of people going by. “He’s looking for me…if…if I sleep…he’ll…”

“No, he won’t, I won’t let him.”

“I…” You closed your eyes for a moment, then opened them. “I can’t feel my legs.”

“We’re in the street now, just hold on. We’re going to shout for you, I need you to call back okay?”

You whimpered. “I can’t, he’ll find me if I do.” You started crying. “I don’t want him…to take me.”

Levi started running. “You still opposite a dragon?”

You nodded and gulped. “I…am.” You looked to the street, then saw someone run and stop as they looked at the dragon. “Levi? Is that…you?”

He turned around and stared right at you. “Where are you?”

“I’m in the alley…right in front of you.”

He ran right up to you, you lowered your phone and looked at him. “Levi?”

He looked down as his eyes focused in the dark. He dropped to his knees and cupped your face, then he said your name over and over. “Is it really you?”

You cried more. “Levi.”

He took your phone, put it in his pocket and held you close. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” He picked up you like a bride, then ran out into the rain with you. He looked around, then ran down the street to Erwin. “I’ve got her.”

Erwin looked down at you, he seemed just as worried as Levi about you. “Good. I’ll let everyone know. Get her into the car, then we’ll take her back to base.”

Levi nodded. “Thank you.” He hurried with you to a waiting car, then put you inside. He ran around the other side, got in and strapped you in. He checked your pulse. “Tch, that’s slow, too slow for my liking.”

You looked to Levi and smiled. “Thank you…for…coming…” You welled up. “I’m sorry.”

He shook his head. “Don’t be, none of this is your fault.”

“But…your work.”

He kissed your cheek. “You’re more important. As soon as I told Mike, Erwin and Hange you needed us, they were willing to do anything and everything to help.”

Erwin and Mike jumped in the car. Erwin looked back. “Teams together and Hange is ready and waiting for her to check her over.”

Levi hugged you to him. “Thank you. Could we hurry? Her pulse is slow.”

He nodded. “Mike step on it.”

Mike started the car. “On it.”

You gazed up at Levi, everything around him was blurred and messed up, but he was the only thing that seemed okay. You held his hand, but you couldn’t squeeze. “Levi?” He looked down at you. “I can’t…I can’t stay…”

He squeezed your hand. “Okay, okay we need to keep you awake…” He looked around, then a thought popped into his head. “How about you sing for me? Can you do that?”

You smiled at him. “Yeah.” You started singing BB’s theme from death stranding, it was such a sweet lullaby. Levi wrapped you up in his arms, then sang along with you to keep you motivated. You closed your eyes as you felt something wrong, you just focused on the song, on Levi’s hold.

Levi pulled away a little, then looked down at you he was smiling so sweetly, but horror filled his eyes. He wiped under your nose, he turned to Erwin and Mike and began shouting, but you couldn’t hear anything but your singing, it was like you couldn’t stop. You saw lights blurring past, Levi’s panicked face. You reached up with a shaky hand, then lightly touched his face. He kept talking to you, but you couldn’t hear him at all, only the song, but it was getting slower and slower.

Levi grabbed you, then ran out the car through the rain. You looked upside down at the street, the rain and the puddles. Everything seemed to slow down as your body bounced in Levi’s arms. He ran through the base, then down to the first aid area. He lay you on a bed, then held your hand tightly as he started shouting at people. Hange ran over, then started talking to him, then she hooked you up to different things. She turned you onto your side, then waited. You felt a rush of sickness, then you threw up into a medical pan she was holding. You threw up over and over again until there was nothing left, then she lay you back, hook you up and ran her hand over your head and smiled.

She leaned closer, then whispered in your ear. “Sleep, it’s okay to now.” Before she could pull away, you’d closed your eyes and slipped away.

You woke up slowly and sighed, your body felt like a heavy weight. Your throat hurt so bad too from being sick. Everything ached too. You looked around and saw you were hooked up to a drip, meaning whatever you were drugged with must have been bad. You sat up slowly, then groaned as your arms could barely support your weight. You slipped your legs off the bed and saw your knee was patched up, you looked at your arm to see it wrapped up as well.

You held the metal pole which held your medicine, then shuffled across the floor to the door. You went out into the hall, then kept walking until you bumped into a guy younger with you with long hair tied up. “Hi.”

He jumped and looked at you. “Shit, what are you doing up?”

You smiled. “I needed to walk. What’s your name?”

“Eren.”

You laughed weakly. “Eren, nice to meet you. Could you help me find Levi?”

He groaned. “I can’t because if Levi knows I let you roam about, he’ll kill me. You need to go back to bed.”

You sighed and kept walking. “Fine, I’ll go find him myself.”

He ran in front of you. “Please don’t.”

You pouted. “Well, can I see Hange?”

He shook his head. “She’s with Levi at the moment. Her, Levi, Mike and Erwin are in a meeting. So, I can’t take you to them. Please, go back to bed.”

“I don’t wanna.”

He said your name. “Please, Hange informed us scouts what was wrong with you, so you need your rest after everything. Just let me take you back, then I’ll go tell Levi you’re awake.”

You pouted more. “No!”

“Stubborn, isn’t she?” You turned to see Levi walking down the hall. “It’s a nightmare for me when we’re home together.”

You smiled. “Levi.”

He sighed and stopped right in front of you. “Why are you out of bed? You shouldn’t be.”

“I wanted to go for a walk and see you.”

He scooped you up into his arms, then looked to Eren. “Thank you for stopping her.”

Eren scratched his cheek. “I didn’t really do much, but you’re welcome sir.”

“Well, if you didn’t, she would have wandered off God knows where.” He looked down at you. “Tch, stupid brat. Hold onto your meds and I’ll get you back to bed.”

You smiled. “Okay. Bye Eren! Nice meeting you, hope we get to chat again when I’m better.”

“Tch, oi quiet flirting with the kid.”

You giggled. “But he’s cute.”

Levi looked back to a blushing Eren. “Ignore her.” He carried you into a room, then lay you down in bed. He tucked you in, then pointed at you. “Behave.”

You pouted. “Make me.”

“Brat?”

“Grumpy.”

“Don’t make me tie you to the bed.”

You smiled at him and flopped back. “Fine.” You sighed and looked at your meds, as well as the equipment around you. “So, how bad was I?”

He sat down on the seat next to your bed. “You were given too much by whoever drugged you, if Hange hadn’t have made you throw up, there was a chance you could have OD on it. Hell, your nose was bleeding and everything. I could have…” He covered his face with his hands. “I could have lost you.”

You smiled. “Well it’s a good job I called then, huh?”

He looked at you. “Why are you so happy?”

You shrugged. “Well, I don’t like to dwell on the what bad thing could have happened and be happy that I’m alive in this bed with you next to me. Right?”

He sighed and smiled at you, he seemed so tired. “Tch, you are really something, you know that?”

You pushed your cheeks. “I’m a super cute cupcake.”

He laughed and leaned over. “You are.” He kissed you and hummed. “So sweet.”

You giggled. “So, where are I and when can I go home?”

He played with your hair. “You are in the scout base in our medical bay.”

You looked around. “Ooooow.”

He shook his head. “It ain’t that glamorous.”

“Shh.”

He sighed. “Alright, alright.” He folded his arms and leaned on the bed on his arms. “Anyway, you can’t go home for a few days. We have to monitor you.”

You pouted. “So, no date then…”

He stared at you, then got up. “Wait there.”

You laughed. “Not like I’m gonna go anywhere.”

He pointed at you. “Shut it.” You laughed and watched him go to the door. “I’ll be back in a sec.”

You rolled onto your side and looked at the needle in your hand, then the tube running from it. “I could have died…”

“Brat?” You jumped and sat up in bed, then watched Levi carry a box over to you. “You okay?”

You smiled. “Yeah.”

He pulled out some paper from the box, then he put a little tray on your lap. “I’ve brought some paper for some origami, it’s not much date wise, but I thought it’d be fun.”

You smiled and started folding. “It’s perfect.”

He began folding as well. “Good, then next date when you’re better, we can go for a drive on my bike. How does that sound?”

You giggled. “Wonderful.”

“I know this nice place we can sit and have a picnic.” He frowned and focused on a little fold. “Or we could go for a long drive to another city, maybe a town and get away from this gang war here.”

You finished your work, then lifted it to Levi. “Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“Look.”

He looked up to see the flower. “Beautiful. You’re really good at this.”

You smiled. “Thanks.” You got back to making another, this time a rose with a stem so you could put it behind Levi’s ear.

“What about mine?” He lifted up a little fox. “I don’t think mines as good as yours.”

You gasped and took it. “So cute. I love it.”

He smiled. “Good.”

You finished your rose, then put it behind Levi’s ear. “Handsome.” You watched him make the next thing, a distant look taking over your gaze. “It was just a job to get more money.” Levi looked up at you and stopped making his little animal. “I’m saving my money up to move out the city, I want to get out, so badly now I have something so good. I was at work, Nick offered me a job and promised 5,000 for me to be bar staff at a private party. I was stupid to think it’d be okay.” You looked at your hands and stared at the scar there. “It didn’t look right, but all I could think about was the money and surprising you with my new home in a small town by the coast or by the woods.” You closed your hands. “He put something in my lemonade, but it didn’t do anything, then I had another one and he spiked that too. I got dizzy and went to the bathroom with him touching me. I shut him out, but he got in.”

Levi leaned over and held your hand. “Did he?”

You shook your head. “I smashed a umm little china thing into his face, then I climbed out the window and ran. I fell over a few times my legs just weren’t working. I saw a broken-down car, then climbed under and waited. They turned up, talked and I heard him discussing what his plan was.” You gulped and welled up, then shook your head. “He was going to…he wanted to…”

“You don’t have to finish that.” He kissed your hand. “It’s okay.”

You sniffed. “I stayed there under the car until he ran off, then I called you and just fell about in the alley until I got to where you found me.”

Levi moved the tray and papers, then he sat on the bed and hugged you tightly as you cried. “It’s okay, you’re okay. I’m here.”

“I’ve never been that scared before, never.”

He rubbed your back and kissed the top of your head loads. “I can’t imagine what you went through.” He squeezed you tightly. _‘Kill him, I’m going to kill him. I’m going to make him beg and cry for mercy. I’m going to cut up his skin, then kick him for as long as possible before I snap that neck of his.’_ “Tch, I’m going to find that fucking asshole and I’m going to break every bone in his fucking pathetic body.”

“If you hurt him Shin will get mad, he works for Shin.”

“Tch, but you matter more to Shin than Nick.” He pulled away from you and cupped your face. “I’m not going to let that fucker get away with what he did.”

You rubbed your tears away. “Don’t get hurt or put yourself at risk because of me.”

_‘How does she not get how important she is to me? I’d do anything for her. If she told me to kill someone, I’d do it with no questions asked. She’s my everything and the only person who can tell me what to do, who can command and control me.’_

You could see a darkness in his eyes, so you had to talk to him. “I love you too much for you to get hurt Levi.”

His dark thoughts stopped, he looked up at you. “What?”

“Levi…”

He moved closer, his eyes searching yours. “Say that again, please. Don’t tease me.”

You gulped and smiled. “I love you.”

His heart hammered in his chest at your words swirling around in his head. He yanked you close, then held you tightly. “I love you too. I love you so much I want to do so many things for you.”

“Stay alive and with me, that’s all I want Levi.”

He pulled away and kissed you. “I’ll stay alive, I promise.” He ruffled your hair lovingly. “You should sleep.”

You pouted. “But the origami date.”

He kissed your cheek under your eye so you closed it. “It was perfect, but you need to sleep and Hange needs to change your meds. So, be a good little brat and go to sleep.”

You sighed. “Yes Levi.”

“Good girl.” He lay you back, then tucked you in. “I’ll be here as you sleep, don’t worry.” You smiled, then closed your eyes and lay on your side. You reached out and held Levi’s hand and thought about him saying he loved you over and over.

You woke with a start when you heard a scream. You sat up and listened again, then you heard screaming a bit louder, like someone was begging. You’d been at the base for two days now, you were feeling better and Levi had turned every time you woke up into a date. You slipped out of bed, grabbed the pole and wheeled it along as you wandered down the hall and followed the voices. You came across some young scouts in the hall, one being Eren. They were talking with hushed voices, then looked through the door window behind when they heard another scream.

You moved closer and smiled at them. “Hey Eren and friends, I need a favour.”

Eren nodded. “Sure, what’s wrong?”

“There’s this weird noise in my room and I think somethings broken, could you three take a look?”

Eren smiled. “Sure. Armin, Mikasa? Come with me.”

You waved to them. “Thanks, you guys are the best.” You watched them leave, then you turned to the door and got on your tip toes to look inside. In the room was Mike and Hange, there was someone on their knees on the floor with their hands tied behind them. “Who is that?”

“She’s a curious one, isn’t she?” You looked down the hall at Erwin and Levi. Erwin smiled at you. “You should be resting instead of wandering the halls.”

“I was just.”

He ruffled your hair. “This is the second time you’ve been sneaking about in my base, you’re rather good at it.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, where are the little shits keeping watch?

You blushed. “I umm…got rid of them.”

Erwin smiled. “How?”

“I told them something in my room was broken and making a weird noise.” You pouted and looked down. “I took advantage of their kindness, I’m sorry.”

“That’s really smart of you to do that.” He looked to Levi. “Why have you been hiding this smart little cutie? I never knew the girl who patched up Levi would turn out to be a good spy of sorts.”

“Well I work in a bar, so I kind of blend in with the place, which means people don’t notice me.” You pointed to the door. “So, who’s in there?”

“No one.”

You looked to Levi he’d just been gazing at you all this time with love. “Levi?”

He looked away. “No one.”

You shrugged. “Okay then.” You opened the door making them both jump. “Hi Hange!”

She turned and smiled at you. “Hiiiii!”

You waved to Mike and started walking in. “Hi Mike.”

He smirked at you. “Hey beautiful.”

You looked to the man on the floor, he lifted his head allowing you to see it was Nick. His eyes widened at you, then he shouted your name. “HELP ME!”

Levi wrapped his arm around your middle, lifted you up and carried you out the room. “Come on brat.”

You kicked your legs a little. “Levi! Put me down.”

Erwin walked past into the room. “We’ll wait for you Levi.”

Levi nodded. “Thanks.”

You pouted. “Leviiiii.”

He put you down on your feet, unhooked the meds and put it in your hands. He threw the metal pole, then picked you up again and carried you down the hall to a lift. He went up it with you in his arms, you were just confused by his throwing the pole down the hall, like he was annoyed at something. He stepped out the lift, then carried you down the hall to a room. He opened it and stepped in to show a simple room with the bed, kitchen and dinning room all in one room, the bathroom separate. You noticed there were pictures in the room, all of them of you and you and Levi.

Levi dropped you onto the double bed, then pointed at you. “Stay.”

You whined a little, you were kind of worried and scared. “Levi…”

He groaned a little and looked to the door, then back at you. “This isn’t my home, but it is my room at the scout base. When you’re well enough we can go to my place, but I need you to stay here for now.”

You gulped. “What are you going to do to Nick?”

“Talk.”

You put your med bag on the bed. “You’re going to do more than talking, aren’t you?” He stared at you. “Are you going to kill him?”

He sighed and sat on the bed next to you. “Would it upset you if we really hurt him, maybe kill him?”

You looked down at your lap. “I umm…I’d rather him go to jail, but I understand how you feel. Having someone you love being…he…” You got mad. “Then he had the gall to ask me for help? Shin warned him to stay away.” You sighed. “He’ll never change, will he?”

Levi held your hand. “People like him don’t.”

You sighed, then looked up at Levi. “Do what you need to do Levi. I trust you and love you. Besides, I’m quitting my job so I won’t see him again.” You sighed and shook your head. “I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

Levi pulled you close with one arm, then kissed your head. “I’ll help you, don’t worry. The scouts support you, so you won’t be alone. I know you have no loyalty to a gang, but we want to help you.”

You laughed. “I think I’ve gone beyond bring a neutral.” You looked up at Levi. “Does this mean I have to get a scout tattoo?”

He kissed you. “Only if you want to, but you really don’t need to because you’re just a scout’s girlfriend.” He blushed. “I mean, you’re more than just a girlfriend.”

You smiled at him. “I get it.” You looked at your thighs, then your legs. “So, the thigh would be a nice place.” You gasped. “Maybe my arm?”

“You…you really want one?”

You nodded. “I’d love one, see it as my loyalty to you because I love you.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “I love you.” He stood up and took your med bag, then placed it on a hook above his bed. “I’ve needed meds before due to lack of sleep, don’t worry I’m health.” He pulled his shirt up and showed you his muscle. “Very healthy.” He pulled it down. “So, please rest and do whatever you want in here. There’s food in the kitchen, the hot water’s nice, so baths are great.” He grabbed his tv remote, then handed it to you. “Watch anything you want. I’ll be back later, I promise.”

You smiled and waved to him. “I’ll see you later.”

He ruffled your hair, then walked over to the door and left you alone. You turned the tv on, played some movie, then you went to his kitchen and made some food. It was a little awkward cooking with no hook for your meds, but you had to make do with what you had. You changed carefully into a shirt of Levi’s, then you wrapped up in the blanket on top of his bed and watched some movies. You were in your own world, just enjoying yourself. You were happy a lot because of the meds, it just relaxed you and mellowed you out compared to the other meds when you first woke up.

You looked to the bedroom door as it opened. Levi stepped in, then looked up at you. “Still up?”

You nodded and stared at the blood on his hands and a bit on his face, it clearly wasn’t his own. _‘He beat him, he really did it. That blood, it has to be Nick’s. Why don’t I feel bad? Why do I feel a little happy? Maybe it’s because the man I love and adore did something to protect me’_ You gulped and pointed at his hands. “You have blood on you.”

He looked down at his hands. “Oh, sorry.”

You got up from your seat, then carried your med bag. “It’s okay, go sit on the bed and I’ll be back.”

“Okay.”

You walked into the kitchen, got some warm water, a cloth a small towel and the med kit. You juggled them, then placed them on the bed. You sat down and hooked your meds up, then held your hands out. “Hand please.” He offered his hand. You held it gently, then began cleaning it to reveal he’d bashed up his knuckles, Levi must have hit someone really hard. “Are your feet okay?”

He frowned. “Huh?”

“Well, you have powerful legs, so I assumed you kick people.”

He hummed with a little smile. “They’re fine, protected by my boots.”

You smiled, then cleaned his face. “Good.” You cupped his face and really scrubbed one bit off. “All clean. Now I’ve got to patch you up.”

He pulled a face. “You don’t have to.”

You opened the med kit. “You’re right, I don’t.” You cleaned his wounds making him hiss in pain.

He flinched. “Ow, that hurts.”

“Well, that’s what happens when you punch and idiot for a while.”

“Tch, idiot…funny.”

You smiled, then began patching up his hands. “Just lightening the mood.” You lifted his hands up, then kissed them. “There, I kissed them better.”

“Thank you.” He took everything and stood. “I’ll deal with these.”

You watched him move about. “So, when can I get rid of this med bag?”

He took his shoes off, then walked over. “This is your last bag.” He sat down on the bed. “You getting sick of it?”

You nodded. “I hate it, makes me look all weak and sick.”

“But you are.”

You pouted. “I don’t wanna be.”

He pushed you to the side of his bed against the wall, then flopped onto the bed and sighed. “Well you are for now.”

You looked down at him on his back, his eyes closed. “You tired?”

He shook his head. “No, I just need to relax. I feel wound up from work.”

“Anything I can do?”

“Yes.” He rolled onto his side, then rested his head on your thigh and wrapped one arm around your bum, the other over your thighs. “Just stay here.”

You played with his hair and watched some more movies, you just smiled as Levi’s thumb ran up and down your thigh in a soothing manner. You didn’t know if he was doing it to sooth you, or him, either way it felt so nice on your skin. You looked up to your med bag and saw it was finished, you unplugged it from your hand, then showed Levi the needle in your hand. “I need this taking out.”

He lifted his head and hummed. “I can do it.” He jumped off the bed, grabbed the med kit, then sat with you. “This will hurt, sorry in advance, you know I hate you being in pain.”

You smiled. “It’s okay.”

“Alright.” He sighed. “Let’s do this.” He slowly pulled the needle out making you wince a little, then he covered it up with a cotton bud and held it tightly. “Hold it in place for me.”

You nodded and pressed. “Sure.”

He cleaned everything up, then held your hand with a big plaster ready. “Show me.” You let go, he cleaned it a little, then placed the plaster down. He kissed it and hummed. “All done.” He looked into your eyes, then cupped the side of your face. “You’re so cute.”

You giggled as he kissed you. “Thank you.”

“You hungry? I was gone for a while. I can see you had some food.”

You nodded. “I had my lunch, but I’m hungry for dinner.”

He kissed you and tapped on his phone. “Pizza?”

You clapped your hands. “Please!”

“I’ll order some, I’ll need to go downstairs to pick it up though when it gets here.”

You lay back on the bed. “Sure.”

He lay down next to you. “So, you okay with sleeping here for the night?”

You nodded. “Sure, then we go to yours?”

“Yeah, just for a bit. My place is a bigger than yours, so plenty of room for you to wreck the place.”

You giggled. “Good.” You stretched, then rolled onto your side and cuddled him. “Is it okay if I nap until food gets here?”

He squeezed you and kissed the top of your head. “Sure, I’ll be right here looking after you.”

You smiled. “You always are.”

“It’s because I love you, all of you.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I wanna go out.” Levi looked at you with his cup of tea in hand, he was just enjoying your company for a moment. You leaned closer on the table. “You know, for drinks and music? I don’t mean a club, but like a dive bar or something.”

He sighed. “I don’t think it’s a great idea, you’ve only just gotten over being ill.”

You pouted at him, then flopped onto the table. “But Leviiiii, I wanna go out with you.”

He fussed your head. “You are going out with me.”

You looked up, chin on the table and stuck your tongue out at him. “Ass.”

“I am.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, then you pulled your phone out and called Hange. “Hey Hange, in your professional opinion, could I go out drinking tonight?”

She hummed. “Yeah sure, just don’t get drunk. You could probably have a few drinks.”

You smiled. “Wonderful, so my grumpy boyfriend doesn’t want to go to a dive bar with me, so would you like to?”

“OH! I’d love to!”

You giggled. “Wonderful.”

Levi pouted a little. “Mean.”

“I’ll get changed and ready, I can meet you somewhere?”

She laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll come collect you beautiful. See you soon!”

“Love you Hange.” You ended the call and smiled at Levi. “So, what are you doing tonight?”

He sipped his tea. “Not telling.”

You poked his cheek. “Grumpy.”

He grabbed your hand making you jump, then he stood up and yanked you against him. “I am grumpy.” He nipped your neck making you squeal. “I’m going to eat you up.”

“Leviii, I need to get changed.” He kissed you and nipped your lip, he slowly guided you to the wall. He pressed you against it as his hand slipped up your side to your chest. He squeezed make you moan, with your mouth open, Levi deepened the kiss. You pressed both your hands against his chest as you enjoyed what he was doing to your body, but you needed to get ready for Hange. You pulled from his lips, he kissed and nipped your neck. “Levi, I have to go get changed.”

He growled. “I can help you.”

You giggled. “I can imagine, but really Levi I need to change.” You slipped away from Levi, then went to a bag on the floor to find some of your things. You got out a nice cute dress, then went into the bathroom and changed. You did your makeup, then walked out and slipped your shoes on. “Okay, I’m ready for Hange.” You looked up at Levi. “I really wished you’d said yes to going.” Levi went to speak, but his door flew open to reveal Hange.

Hange grinned. “Ready to go cupcake?”

You nodded. “Yes, oh wait.” You ran up to Levi and kissed him. “Love you.” You ran over to Hange and held her hand.

She smiled at Levi. “Don’t worry grump, I’ll take good care of her.” She walked with you through the base, then outside into the street. “Alright, the bar is this way. It’s a proper dive bar with a music player and everything.”

You smiled. “Sounds fun. I just needed to get out of there for a bit, tired of being locked up in an apartment, you know?”

She nodded. “I get it, but I also get why Levi was saying no. The man’s scared you’ll get hurt again, or he’ll lose you. He’s trying to protect you, because most of the time you’ve gone out, you have been hurt.”

You pouted a little. “Yeah, you’re right. I guess I should have thought of that.” You stopped outside the bar. “Now I feel like a selfish idiot. Poor Levi.”

“He’s a big boy, I’m sure he’ll get over it.” She pulled you inside the bar. “Now come on, let’s have some fun.” You went to a booth in the corner, but the bar was just how you’d imagined it. It was dark with a lot of wood, the seats comfy with leather covers. You saw there was a scout symbol above the bar, meaning it was safe in here because it was scout run. You sat down and looked up to Hange. She smiled. “I’ll get the drinks you just sit here and look pretty.”

You smiled. “Thanks, umm I’d like a cocktail if they do them here.”

“They do, I’ll go get you one.” You sat back and sighed, it felt good to be out of the apartment and being able to socialise with others. You looked to the door as it opened, it was Eren and his friends coming in. Hange came over with drinks, then sat. “Looks like the kids are out.”

You hummed a laugh. “They’re not kids, they’re young adults.”

She pouted. “Calling them kids makes me feel younger.”

You laughed. “I guess it does, but I think you’re young and youthful.”

She blushed. “Thank you.”

You sipped your drink. “Oh, this is really nice.”

“Right?” She sipped hers. “So good. Only the best for the scouts. We look after each other.”

You leaned your cheek on your hand. “I’ve noticed. I like it.”

Hange looked over to the door. “Oh, well look who it is.” You looked to the door, in had walked Levi with Erwin and Mike. “Seems like someone couldn’t stay away.”

The guys walked over to you and Hange. Mike smiled at you. “Hello beautiful, you look good.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

He went to sit next to you, but Levi pulled him away. “No.”

Mike laughed. “So protective.”

Levi sat next to you and held your thigh. You looked down at his hand, then up at him. “Thought you didn’t want to come out?”

He growled a little. “Tch, changed my mind.”

You kissed his cheek. “Missed me?”

He looked to you and nodded. “I did.” He nuzzled against you. “You look so pretty.” _‘I just want to eat her. I want to run out of here with her, take her to my place and explore every beautiful inch of her. I love her so much.’_ He kissed your ear. “When you’ve had enough here, I’m thinking we go back to mine, my real place.”

You gasped. “Really? I’d love that. I can’t wait to see your place.” You hummed a laugh. “Oh I need the toilet, could I get past?”

“Sure.” You sat on his lap. “Woah.”

You giggled. “It’s okay, I won’t bite.” You slid across his lap, then stood up. “I’ll be back.” You trotted over to the bathroom, finished up then walked back over to Levi. You jumped and gasped as a hand slammed against the wall blocking your path. “Excuse me.”

The man and his two friends surrounded you. “Hey cute thing. Why don’t you come join us instead of that table of idiots? We’ll treat you right.”

You shook your head. “Sorry, I have a boyfriend who I’m very happy with. So, excuse me.”

You tried to move past them, but one grabbed your wrist. “You ain’t going nowhere. Those no-good scouts.” He squeezed your arm. “We’re going to fuck this place up and take a few scout ladies for our own.”

“Tch, oi!?” You and the guys looked at Levi, he was pissed beyond belief. “Who the fuck do you think you are coming in here and spouting crap from your shitty mouths? This is a scout bar, so you better let her go, leave this place or I beat you so badly you won’t be able to shit for months.”

The man laughed. “Let’s get ‘em boys.”

You were shoved back, you stumbled a little then watched as Levi dodge a punch, bent to the side and swung with his leg kicking the guy across the bar. Another attacked him with a knife, Levi jumped back, grabbed the guys hand, twisted and broke it before grabbing the back of his head and slamming it against his knee. He slammed his fist into the last guys face, he turned to the man he kicked across the room, he’d gotten outside and called his backup to come in.

Levi turned his back to you, then he held his hand out to protect you. “Stay here.”

“Levi?”

“Yeah?”

You licked your lips and hummed “When you finish this gang fight, you better kiss me like you mean it, then take me home to your place.”

He looked back at you, he wasn’t turned on at first, but now he was. “Tch, hell yes. Now be a good girl and go sit and have your drink while the scouts fix this mess.”

You pulled him close and kissed him. “I’ll be waiting.” You ran over to the booth, sat down and sipped your cocktail as a full-on brawl started in the bar between the scouts and whoever was the other gang. You watched Levi break so many bones of other guys, as well as throw them across the room like they were nothing. There was something dangerous about him, but you found it very attractive.

Levi walked over to you as you downed the last of your drink. He slicked back his hair and hummed. “All done, you ready to go home?”

You nodded and shot up. “I am.”

He held your hand and pulled you along. You stepped over knocked out guys, then waved to Hange and the others as they had a drink. Levi hurried through the street to the garage of the base. He put your helmet on, then his own and got on. “Get on, we’re leaving, now.”

You jumped on and hugged him tightly. “What about my clothes and things?”

He looked back at you. “You can have my clothes until I get yours.” He drove off and weaved in and out of traffic. He slowed down and pulled up to what looked like an old factory turned into flats. He helped you off the bike and took your helmet off. “Come on.” He held your hand and pulled you inside the building, he pulled you into the lift, then closed the lift. He turned to you and walked closer. _‘So beautiful, so cute, so perfect and all mine.’_ He leaned close, his lips almost touching yours. He smiled as you let out a little whine because he wouldn’t kiss you, then he lightly kissed you. _‘She’s so much fun to tease.’_

You pouted at him as he stepped away, then pulled the lift door open. He wandered out and opened a big metal door. You followed him into a massive open room, everything was all together except the bathroom. You couldn’t get over how nice his place was. You saw one corner had Levi’s gang things in, his weapons and gear being fixed as well as plans. “Holy shit Levi, you have a nice apartment.” You loved the wooden floors, it was old fashioned in a way and a little bit rustic, but in a clean way. You eyed Levi’s nice big bed. “Oooow.” You ran and jumped on it, then kicked your shoes off as you lay on your tummy. “Comfy.”

 _‘She looks so good like that.’_ He looked to your bum. _‘I can almost see her bum and underwear. I want to see what she’s wearing, I want to taste her, I bet she tastes amazing and sweet.’_ He slipped his boots off, then walked closer to you, his hands slipped up your thighs, you hummed so nicely for him. You turned your head to the side as he continued his actions, he’d push his hands up your thighs, then drag them down. You could feel a tingle between your legs beginning. You gasped as he massaged closer to your heat. He pushed your dress up a little, so now he could see your underwear. _‘Cute underwear, little strawberries, huh?’_ He pushed his hands up more, then massaged your hips and pelvis. _‘I have to make her comfortable, feel safe. I want her to enjoy herself, feel loved, feel as much pleasure as possible.’_ He dragged his hands up your body, then zipped your dress down slowly to reveal your back and bra.

You smiled. “Need help?”

He kissed your bare back. “Please.” You shifted up, then slipped your dress down, then you lay on your tummy again. He dragged it fully off you and threw the dress. He kissed up your back, then leaned over you as he began massaging your shoulders and back. Levi’s plan was to give you a massage to make you relax as much as possible. When he felt you were relaxed enough, he unclipped your bra, then pushed it to your shoulders. You gasped, then tightened up. “You okay?”

You nodded. “It’s just umm…I know I seem confident, but I’m nervous. You’ve probably been with lots of girls, all better looking than me. I’m not very attractive.”

Levi brushed hair from your face. “Nonsense, you’re beautiful. Those other people were just lust filled nights so scratch and itch, you are different. You’re a cute and sweet woman I love with everything I have who I want to spoil and make you feel good as much as possible.” He rubbed your back. “Those women cannot compare to you.” You shuffled, then rolled onto your back with your face flushed. You looked to the side with a pout and hands on your boobs. You reached up, then pulled down the straps and your bra. Levi stopped you. “You don’t have to.”

You let out a long breath. “I want to, I want to be with you Levi.” You pulled your bra off, then looked away with your eyes closed. _‘They probably look horrible compared to other women’s, he won’t want me. I’m so normal, so ordinary compared to others.’_

“So…” He leaned down and kissed between your boobs. “Beautiful.”

You looked down at him. “Really?”

He looked up at you, crawled closer and kissed you. “Very. I told you brat, you are beautiful and I love you so much. I wish you could hear the stuff that goes through my mind about you, not all though, some are very dirty and possessive. What I mean is the rest of it, the nice sweet things.” He began massaging one of your boobs making you gasp in delight. “So soft.” He licked your neck, then nipped the spot and sucked down on it. You parted your legs and whined, your hands gripping at his back. Levi lowered himself down onto you, his need clear and pressed against your heat. Your worries went away as soon as you felt how much he needed you.

He pulled from your neck, then kissed his way down your body to your underwear. He tugged on them a little, then slipped them down. You pulled your legs to yourself to help Levi out. He threw your underwear across the room, then he held your knees and slowly opened your legs. He leaned over you, then kissed your tummy. You smiled at him. “You’re so gentle.”

“Because I’m a rough strong guy, so I want to be careful with you.” He moved down a bit more. “I’d never want to hurt you. Ever.” All your worries disappeared when you felt the first delicate lick up your heat, your head went back, your eyes closed slightly as you moaned. He moved his hands up your thighs, then held your hips as he licked your heat slowly. He was enjoying the little moans and gasps coming from you, the way you rocked slightly to his movements. Your body had a light buzz going on, like a warm sensation was flowing through your body right now. You were his now and it felt great knowing that.

Levi moved one of his hands and pressed your pelvis, he needed you to stay still for what was next. He licked up your heat and took your bud into his mouth, he sucked only slightly and felt your body flinch. You were so needy for Levi that you reacted perfectly to him. You hadn’t been with someone so long, and just being around Levi, the way he spoke to you and teased you had made you extra sensitive for him. Plus, you’d been craving him for a while and Jacob was more of a rough lover, not a generous one.

You cried out as Levi sucked a little hard, then he soothed your intense pleasure by tracing patterns on your bud. He used his other hands to move up and down on your thigh, he squeezed the sensitive skin. You moaned loudly as Levi growled at the sight of you at his mercy, his moan sent vibrations through you bud. You closed your legs slightly clamping Levi’s head a bit. He moved from your bud, then he kissed and nipped your thigh. He bit down a little hard as his thumb brushed your bud, you flinched and whined at him. He kissed the bite mark then licked a line up to your heat. He moved his thumb on your bud, he applied pressure.

He licked up to your bud again and took it into his mouth, then he moved his finger to your heat and pressed in. Levi smirked as he felt how ready you were for him, how much you needed and wanted him. He pulled his finger away, then pressed in two fingers and curled them to find a spot that he would memorise from this day onwards. When you bucked against him, clenched and moaned out loud when he found it, he smirked. He loved this moment, because this passionate session and many to come were going to be filled with pure pleasure and making you feel wonderful.

You gripped the back of the bed; you closed your eyes tightly as your moaning increased. You held on to the headboard as Levi moved faster, you clamped your legs around Levi’s head. You felt the rush towards the end, you could feel it. You panted and moaned more, then inhaled sharply as you felt the little pop, your sighed and moaned as you road out your high. Levi kept moving until he felt your body calm down, he pulled away and licked his fingers clean as he watched you. You had your arm over your face, your mouth open and chest heaving with your pants.

Levi kissed up your body. “Are you okay?”

You nodded. “Perfect. Mmm…you’re…I have no words.”

He moved your arm from your face, then kissed you. “How about, you love me?”

You smiled. “I love you.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I love you too.” He kissed all over your body. “I love you so much it’s scary.”

You cupped his face and smiled. “I’m not afraid Levi, I’d never be afraid of you.”

He smiled and tapped his forehead against yours. “Good.” He kissed you, then got up and began taking his clothes off in view, he knew you loved seeing him naked. You sat up and hugged your legs, you bit your lip and smiled as you watched him. You blushed at seeing his hardened length, even though he was shorter than Jacob, he was bigger. Levi said your name. “You okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “Just umm, you’re bigger than Jacob and my…toys…”

He blushed hard. “Y-You have toys?”

You laughed. “Surprised you never found them all the times you were over.”

He pouted a little. “I don’t snoop much.” He opened the draw and pulled out protection. “So, I really am bigger?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

“It’s not gonna hurt, is it?”

You smiled. “I know you’ll be gentle. Besides, I really want you Levi.”

He smiled as he pulled on protection, then walked over to you. “Good, because you know me, I want you to feel good and I want you to feel safe.” He lay you down gently, then kissed his way down your body to relax you. He took your legs and put them around him, he shuffled you a little closer then paused. He gulped then let out a breath, before pressing in slightly. He heard you moan slightly; he held his breath at the blissful sensation of only being a little into your heat. He pressed himself in more and watched your head go back, your mouth open, your eyes close as you let out a little moan. He pushed more until he was all the way in, he felt your body grip around him as your body reeled in delight at the perfectly full feeling.

Levi slightly moved to shift, you cried out and grabbed his arm. “L-Levi.”

“Sorry, I hurt you, didn’t I?” _‘I did it, I hurt the one thing I love. I knew I was no good for her. I should just leave now and let her live a better life with a better man.’_

“N-No, no hurting. God!”

 _‘Wait, I didn’t hurt her? She feel’s good?’_ “You…you feel good?”

You nodded. “Y-yes! You just mmm.”

He realised what had happened, he’d only pulled out and pushed in slightly as he moved and already had rubbed against the spot inside you. He felt incredible that he could make you like this so easily; he was proud and happy for you that you’d be able to feel pleasure. _‘I’m not a monster. She’s happy, she’s actually happy with me of all people. I don’t deserve her at all, but I’m damn happy to have her in my arms. She feels so good, better than any woman I’ve ever been with. I’m going to love her and never let her go.’_

He held your waist slightly; he gave you a little squeeze before he rocked his hips very slowly. He needed to be gentle with you, he needed to show that the monster in him was under control, that he wasn’t a possessive beast. He needed to make sure your first time together wasn’t a put off, that you’d want to come back for more and stay with him because Levi wanted to hold onto you for as long as possible. Even though he knew he was possessive with you, he really couldn’t help it when you were as sweet, pretty and kind as you were. You felt so good, your body was addictive so, he was a little worried about the future and how his hunger would be.

You began mumbling words to him, declarations of love for him. He leaned closer to you and listened to the sweet noises you made, he wanted to commit them to memory so when he missed you, all he had to do is replay the noises in his head. He also wanted to be a little selfish and possessive, because he was the one who got to hear these noises, he was the one who was making you make those noises. He loved how your hands dragged up his chest to his shoulder, you squeezed the muscle. You rocked your lips slightly with Levi’s movements, you opened your eyes and gazed into his steel blue ones. You could see the dark side of him in his eyes, but you could also see the loving and caring side. In this moment being joined with him, Levi was joined to his good and bad side all in one and it was euphoric.

Levi leaned down and captured your lips, you dug your fingers into his hair and tugged a little. Levi growled at you then bit your lip, you opened your mouth and allowed him to deepen the kiss. He rocked his hips a little more into yours, you cried a little into the kiss as the pleasure increased. You gripped him tightly, your eyes closed tighter as you tried to overcome your bodies reaction to Levi. You wanted this to last, you wanted the burning and humming pleasure to pulse through your body for as long as possible. _‘Come on me, hold on a little longer. I want to be with him all night. Please body, don’t give in now.’_

He moved his hands from your hips and slid his hands up the bed, he rested his arms next to your head, so he could tangle his fingers in your hair. He kissed along your mouth to your cheek, he growled and moaned your name against you making you shiver. He kissed down to your neck; he licked a perfect line up to your jawline then bit down. You moaned loudly at the surge of pleasure in your body, Levi’s animalistic need and possessiveness took over. His nipping and biting at your skin, the forming of ownership marks. Levi was overwhelmed with thoughts and feelings as you enjoyed your high. _‘Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine. She’s all mine.’_

You gripped Levi’s back, you bucked against him and whined a little at him. He moved his hips slowly as he kissed down your body to your chest, he looked up at you as he took your part of your breast into his mouth. He nipped and sucked the skin; his other hand massaged your other soft mound. You loved and adored how he doted on you, that this whole time he wanted your sweet pleasure to last. Levi also wanted to savour you and everything you had to offer. Levi felt he was so lucky to have you, after everything you’d both been through and how your first meeting was him hitting you, he was just so happy.

You gasped and mewled at him, you wanted him to move more, you needed him to. “Levi…please…”

He dragged his body up and kissed yours lips and then called your name out to you. “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

You gulped. “Harder…mmm…faster, please.”

“Really?”

You nodded. “God yes, please.” He knelt up a bit, he held your hips firmly then began moving a bit more to see your reaction. You smiled and hummed in delight, but he knew by your body gripping him you needed more. He snapped his hips into you, you arched your back and cried out. “Yes!” He gripped a little tighter and repeated his actions, then sped up. You panted and cried out for Levi, your body singing in pleasure at each movement Levi made. You gripped the pillows by your head, you held on for dear life and curled your toes. You moved your body only slightly, but you were so overcome with bliss that it was hard to move. Levi’s possessive and obsessive side took full control of this moment, he wanted you, all of you and was never going to let you go no matter what. All his worries washed away, it was just you and him.

Levi moaned your name; you moved your legs to hook over his arms and leaned forward. You yelped at the increase in pleasure, your body wouldn’t be able to take anymore and Levi knew it because he was near the end too. Levi captured your lips; his thumb moved and brushed your bundle of nerves and sent you over the edge. You cried out into the kiss, Levi took your whole moan and whines as he deepened the kiss between the two of you. Your pleasure ripped through you, you were shaking, your mind blank. You’d never felt a release like this before, it was amazing. He moved a few more times and moaned himself, he pulled from the kiss and pressed his head on the bed next to your head and thrusted deeply as he felt his release. His body shivered, his possessive and obsessive side satisfied and his love for you satisfied as well.

You hugged Levi and smiled. _‘I love this man so much. He has no idea how much I love him. He makes me so emotional sometimes with how much I love him.’_ “You okay Levi?”

He hummed and kissed your cheek. “I’m perfect. Are you okay?” He lifted up a little. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

You shook your head. “I’m wonderful Levi, I’ve never felt that amazing with anyone before. It was a mixer of you being great at sex and how much I love you.”

He smiled and nuzzled against you. “I agree, it’s both. You being great at sex.”

“Flatterer.”

“And how much I love you.” He sighed. “I’ve never been this happy before in my life. You make me so happy.”

You giggled. “Good.”

Levi pulled from you, then gave you a blanket. “I’ll clean you up in a second, I just have to clean myself.”

You wrapped up and smiled. “That’s fine, take your time handsome.” You watched him go into the bathroom, then you got up from the bed and wobbled on your shaky legs. You went to the window, looked out and watched people moving about. Levi lived in a quiet part of the city it was rather nice to not hear the world outside. You walked to his kitchen, then began making a cup of tea for you and Levi.

You squeaked when you heard Levi say your name in your ear. He wrapped his arms around you and hummed in happiness. “You’re so cute.”

You rubbed your hands on his arms. “I made you tea.”

He kissed your cheek and neck loads. “Thank you, but more importantly you need some clothes.” He scooped you up, then carried you to the bed. He sat you down, then he looked around for something for you. He handed you a shirt and jogging bottoms of his. “Wear these cutie.”

You pulled the blanket off, then pulled on your underwear and bra, then his clothes. “Comfy.”

“Good.” He kissed your forehead. “Now I’m going to make you dinner and spoil you rotten now you really are mine.”

You smiled. “I am yours. All yours.” You opened your arms out to him. “Hug.”

He smiled and hugged you. “You are too cute for your own good.”

You giggled. “Only cute for you.”

You sat in the window in Levi’s big apartment, the last of your things was being delivered to his place today. You were going to miss your place, but many bad people knew where it was and you didn’t want them to come over unannounced. You wanted your space from gang fights, that seemed to be happening by your apartment. Living with Levi as well as being in scout’s territory also meant you were safer, so less chance of you getting hurt again. You were a little hurt at the moment however. Levi had been out all day, so you’d visited the scout’s tattoo artist and gotten your wings on your arm. You couldn’t wait to show Levi, but you were also worried he’d be upset that you got it without him being there.

The rain was pouring today, so you kind of felt bad that Levi had gone to get the last of your things in a scout car. You’d gotten soaked earlier for being out in it and you had been wrapped up. You perked up when you saw Levi pull up, he got out the car and grabbed two boxes from his backseat and piled them one on top of each other and ran inside. You launched from your post by the window, then ran to the door and opened it waiting for him. You heard the lift arrive, then you pulled the screen open and smiled at Levi.

Levi jumped at seeing you. “Tch, oi brat you could have given me a heart attack.”

“Welcome home!”

He hummed with a little smile. “Best welcome home ever.”

You giggled. “Need help with the boxes?”

He shook his head and picked both up from the floor. “I’ve got this.”

You bit your lip and hummed. “So strong.”

He walked past you into his place. “I lift from time to time.”

You closed the door and followed him. “More than time to time, you’re really built Levi.”

He put the boxes down. “I guess.”

You pulled at his shirt. “You’re wet.”

He looked down and hummed. “I am, but I prefer it when you’re wet.”

You went to speak, then you realised what he’d meant. “Oooh, dirty boy.”

He kissed you. “Speaking off wet…”

You giggled and pushed him away. “Yes, you need to change clothes and dry up.”

“But.”

“If you don’t, you’ll catch a cold.”

He pulled you against him. “It’s fine, I’ll get nursed back to health by the cutest nurse ever. You’ve done it before.”

You giggled as his hand squeezed your bum, his lips attacked your neck. You hummed in delight. “Levi, Erwin would not be happy if you got sick, you’re his best gang member.”

He growled and hugged you. “But.”

You squeaked. “Cold! Really cold!”

He let you go. “Sorry.”

You shivered, then noticed Levi was staring. You looked down to see your bra was showing through your shirt. “Perv.” You ran over to the wardrobe, then you pulled your shirt off.

Levi called your name and walked over, then he pointed at your arm. “Is that what I think it is?”

You blushed and looked at Levi. “I got it to surprise you.”

He walked closer and cupped your arm, then looked at it, his thumb swiped under it. “What’s this date under it?”

You smiled. “Come on Levi, doesn’t it ring a bell for you?”

He frowned, then tilted his head. “Wait…isn’t this the day you saved me in the alley?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He squeezed your arm. “That’s…really.”

You went pale. _‘Oh no, he doesn’t like it, he hates it. I’m such an idiot.’_

He smiled. “Sweet and romantic.” He looked up at you. “Thank you.” He gasped. “Now I have to get one for you.”

You giggled. “You don’t need to Levi, you really don’t. I mean, if you got something for me, it wouldn’t be fair if we broke up.”

“We won’t though.”

You smiled and hummed a laugh. “You’re that confident about us?”

He nodded. “Yes. I know I’ll never want to leave you, ever.”

You blushed. “Well, unless you really break my heart, I won’t be leaving you.”

“Good. So, I will come up with a nice design for you.”

You pulled on a new shirt. “I don’t know what you’d get for me.”

“I know.”

“Oh?”

He changed into dry clothes as he spoke. “Two birds, one wounded and plain looking and grumpy, the other bright and beautiful nuzzled up to the wounded bird.”

You smiled. “That’s so.”

He looked to you. “Silly?”

You shook your head and hugged him tightly. “Beautiful.”

He hugged you back. “I’m glad, I just have to find where to put them. Both my arms are covered…” He gasped. “I know.” He ran to the door.

You frowned. “Where you going?”

“To get it done, stay here.”

You pouted. “But!”

“Play a game on my tv.”

You sighed. “Alright, miss you already.” You sat on the sofa, then began playing a game on your gaming system. After a while, you went on YouTube and watched one of your favourite youtubers playing a horror game. You were really invested in the game, the person was doing a good job, even though the scary moments were making them scream. You loved it, it was fun to watch and it meant you didn’t have to buy the horror games yourself and get a bit spooked.

You looked over to the door as it opened. Levi stared at you. “What?”

You sighed. “I’m watching a guy play a scary game and I’ve only spent three nights here, so I’m not used to the place. Plus, your place is a bit spooky.”

He closed the door and hummed. “There are some strange noises at night when you’re not making noises.”

You blushed. “Well I’m sorry, but someone makes me feel really good in bed.”

He made you both a cup of tea. “So, it’s my fault for being good at sex?”

You nodded. “Correct! So, did you get it done?”

He nodded and walked over with the drinks. He sat down, then rolled up his sleeve to show the back of his left forearm near the elbow. You’d seen that spot empty before, you’d always thought he was leaving it for something special. He unwrapped it and showed a raven with a wing wrapped up and blue eyes with a happy smile as it looked down at the other bird. Pressed against the raven’s chest was a beautiful colourful bird with its eyes closed and smiling, its tail was long and seemed to almost wrap around the two, then there was a little heart above the two.

He gulped. “Do you like it?”

You nodded and welled up. “It’s beautiful.” You pointed at the bright and beautiful bird. “Is this how you really see me? This bright and beautiful thing?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

You cupped his face, then kissed him with a passion. You fell over on the sofa and onto him. “Ah, sorry. I got a bit too excited, didn’t I?”

He held your hips. “I don’t mind at all. Know why? Because I love you so much and I love it when you touch me in any way.”

You straddled him and sat on his lap, then you patted his cheeks. “Even this?”

He placed his hands on yours and held them there. “Even this.” He closed his eyes and hummed. “I just like you being close.”

You kissed his face all over, he hummed a little at each kiss. “How did I get such a handsome and sweet boyfriend?”

He opened his eyes. “You were just yourself.”

You smiled. “Well, aren’t you a smooth talker.”

“Do I get a prize?”

You shrugged. “I dunno, I mean I would do something to you, but I have to be careful with your fresh tattoo.” You hummed and looked at it again. “You have no room left now.”

He patted your thighs. “I guess I could get some done on my legs if I want more, but I have the perfect amount now especially my new one is the best one ever.”

You bit your lip and hummed a laugh. “So, what do you want to do with the rest of today?”

He sighed. “Well, I’ve got to clean my tattoo and put cream on it, then I have to keep my hands to myself for a bit until its no longer sore.” He pouted. “That’ll be hard for me.”

You jumped off his lap and picked up your controller. “Then why don’t we watch some movies together? Or, you could play a game?”

“Movies. We can watch some horror, seeing as you jumped a little.”

You cuddled up to him, your legs across his one leg. “Oh, is my big strong boyfriend going to protect me?”

He put his arm around you. “Yes.”

You put on a new horror, then snuggled up to Levi more and hugged his side as your hand rubbed his tummy in a soothing manner. You were enjoying yourself, but the movie and the jump scares were predictable for you because you’d seen so many horrors before, but it was still very good. You felt Levi jump in your arms. You sat up a bit and looked at him. “You okay?”

He blushed. “Fine.”

“You sure?”

“Don’t wanna talk about it.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “It’s okay if it made you jump.”

He pouted. “You haven’t jumped yet though.”

You giggled. “The music usually gives you an indication of when something is going to happen.”

“Really?”

You nodded. “Yep, plus you get your classic scares in there. Oh, also the killer in slasher movies always is faster than the victim even at walking pace. And remember Levi, the bad guys always come back for one last scare.”

He hummed. “Why’s that?”

You smiled. “Because, it makes it seem like the bad guy is almost unstoppable and inhuman.”

“I get it, it’s more frightening, right?”

You nodded and squeezed Levi. “That and it’s one last cheap jump scare before everything’s safe.”

Levi hummed and watched the tv, just as it was quiet in the movie, he grabbed you. “Boo!”

You squeaked and almost jumped out of your skin. You placed your hand on your chest, then smacked Levi with the back of your hand. “Asshole!”

He laughed at you. “Sorry, sorry, but you were so cute.”

You poked his side. “Hey, I didn’t laugh at you for jumping!”

“You wanted to.”

“Noooo, I just thought it was interesting that you did. I didn’t think anything could make you jump.” You turned to face him. “You know, this means I’m going to have to get my revenge.”

He played with your hair and hummed. “I doubt you’ll be able to get me back. I know it’s coming now.”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “You forget that I watch a lot of horror and you think I’m this cute innocent girl.”

He hummed. “Sure.” You sat next to Levi and cuddled up, he kept an eye on you and you loved how on edge you’d made him. _‘When is she going to get me? How can someone so cute be so deadly? She’s so cute, I love her so much. Maybe she’s not going to do anything, I bet she was just messing with me like the cute little thing she is.’_ He frowned when you rolled over the back of his sofa onto the floor. “What in the?”

You stood up. “Toilet. I’m gonna get snacks after, you want something in particular?”

He hummed. “You.”

You hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek. “Sure, but you have to sort your arm out first.”

“Alright, I’ll do that.”

You ran to the bathroom, went to the toilet for a pee, then stopped when you heard weird noises coming from the empty space above Levi’s apartment, it was like the attic area for the owner of the building to put things and also fix and update the building. You wandered out the bathroom and went to the kitchen, you got what you wanted then walked up behind Levi. You grinned then crouched down behind the sofa, got really close to him. “Levi.”

He jumped in his seat, threw his cream up in the air, then looked at you. “Fuck me.”

You giggled. “I have done, a few times.” You stood up and walked over to the sofa, then sat down and offered him food as he glared at you. “Sorry honey.” You put the stuff on the coffee table, then leaned closer and kissed his cheek. “Love you.”

He picked up the cream and sighed. “It’s a good job I love you too. Now no more making each other jump, this could turn into a long fight.”

You offered your hand. “Promise?”

He shook your hand. “Promise.” He offered the cream to you. “Could you put this on me?”

You nodded and applied the cream to his tattoo. “So, quick question.”

“Hmm?”

“Is there anyone above you?”

He frowned and looked up at you. “Thought we promised not to scare each other?”

You shook your head. “I’m not lying Levi, when I was in the bathroom I heard moving about.”

He shrugged. “Building owner might be up there, but he hasn’t let me know of any work he’s doing up there. So, who knows?”

You cleaned your hands on a paper towels Levi had on the table. “Alright.”

“You’re not thinking of Levi my apartment, are you?”

You saw the sadness in his eyes. You shook your head and smiled. “No, no. The creepy noises are above your place, not in your place. As long as I have you next to me at night in bed, or making me feel heaven all night long, then I’m great.”

He leaned closer and kissed you. “Good. I mean I was rarely here before I met you, I was at the base most of the time, or out on the streets because I couldn’t sleep. Now I actually sleep because of you and you’ve moved in to here because your place was dangerous, so I’m beginning to notice this building is a bit weird.”

You picked up some chocolate, then nibbled on it. “Yeah, but I love the character of it all. I really love this apartment.” You looked up at the ceiling, then at Levi. “Most of all I love you. I think because you’re here, it’s a home, our home.”

He pulled you close and held you. “It is our home and don’t worry, if any of the weird noises from above us comes to my apartment, I’ll scare it away.” He kissed your cheek loads. “Besides, we’re saving money up to leave this place, right?”

You giggled. “Right. What you thinking?”

He hummed. “A nice home in a quiet friendly town. We’ll own a tea shop where we’ll sell all sorts of teas, as well as tea sets.”

You smiled. “I’d love that.” You snuggled up to Levi. “Anything with you is lovely, but tea is amazing.”

“It is amazing.” He kissed your face loads. “But you’re right, I could go anywhere with you and it’d be perfect because I love you.” He hummed and squeezed you. “Now how about a fun happy movie?”

“Yes please as long as I get cuddles.”

“You get all the cuddles.”


	7. Chapter 7

Levi rolled over in bed, his mind piecing together everything. He realised he was butt naked in bed and the room was a little cold, so he began to worry about you. He opened his eyes to see you lying on your back, hands on your tummy as you stared at the ceiling. He worried even more now, because he felt like maybe the night of passion together wasn’t really what you wanted and only what he wanted. He sat up and looked down at you as he said your name. “You okay?”

“Hmm?” You looked at Levi’s worried face. “Oh, I’m fine, just thinking.”

“Was it…was it something I did?”

Your eyes widened. “Oh, God no Levi. You’re wonderful and amazing, truly.”

He looked at his lap. “Did you not want sex? Is that it?”

You sat up and giggled. “I wanted it badly, if a remember I was saying yes a lot.”

He pouted. “Well, it sounded like you were saying yes and enjoying yourself, but…”

You cupped his face and kissed him. “Stop worrying sweetheart, I gave my full consent to you.”

He sighed. “Okay, I’m just…I’m worried about you.”

You smiled. “I’m just thinking loads about a load of rubbish.”

“Like, leaving me?”

You hugged him. “No, never. I love you so much.”

He smiled and hugged you back. “So, what’s on your mind?”

You sighed. “I’m just worried about Shin. I mean Nick is either missing or had the shit kicked out of him.”

Levi hummed. “Latter, I didn’t kill him.”

You nodded and leaned your chin on his shoulder. “So, he’s alive and very beaten which means Shin will see, because Nick is one of Shin’s men. I’m worried that maybe Shin will get mad at the scouts and attack. It’ll all start because of me really.”

Levi shook his head. “If there is a fight, it all started because of Nick. Besides, there’s been a fight bubbling and ready to happen between his gang and the scouts. So, don’t say it’s your fault because it’s not and never will be.” He turned and cuddled you, then kissed your neck loads making you giggle. “If you ever think it is, then I’ll have to make you feel so loved you don’t ever think of it again.”

“I know you will.”

He lay you down on the bed as he kissed your face all over. “Now, it’s late and you need to sleep sugar plum.”

You giggled. “Yeah.”

He lay on his side and held you against him. “Want me to hold you as you sleep?”

“Yes please, always actually.”

He hugged and snuggled against you. “Good, because if you would have said no I would have been very sad.”

You lightly touched his face. “You know how much I love you, how much I love being near you.”

He hummed. “You need to stop talking.”

You laughed. “Why?”

“If you don’t, then I won’t let you sleep.”

You smiled and hugged him. “Okay, no more talking, bed time.” You cuddled him and fell asleep, it was a perfect sleep, whenever you and Levi were together. Levi just soothed you so much. You groaned when you heard a phone going off, you opened you rolled over with your back to Levi. “Phone.”

He held you against him. “No, let it ring.”

You sighed and enjoyed the feeling of Levi’s naked body against your naked back. The room went quiet, then two of you began falling back to sleep, but then the phone went again. You growled. “Levi, phone.”

“Let it ring.”

“It’s noisy.”

He kissed your shoulder. “It’s fine.”

It stopped ringing, then the room was quiet again. Levi’s hand pushed up your tummy, then cupped your boob. You placed your hand on his, then felt yourself melting into the bed. Your eyes opened when the phone went off again. “Levi, whoever it is won’t give up on ringing.”

He sighed and rolled over onto his side, grabbed his phone, then answered the phone. “What?” He sighed. “Yes, I was sleeping, what is it?” You rolled back over and lay on Levi’s chest. He put his arm around you and hummed as he listened. “Right…well do you need me?” He rubbed your back. “Can’t it wait? It’s raining out really badly again…fine…fine…well you better make it up to me.” He sighed. “Yeah, got it…I’ll see you in a bit.” He ended the call and pulled you from his arms. “I have to go, work.”

You whined and sat up. “But.”

He got out of bed and walked to the wardrobe sowing you his bare back and butt. “I know, I know.” He jumped as he pulled his boxers on, then trousers. “I don’t think I’ll be long, but if I am help yourself to anything.”

You lifted up, then flopped onto your tummy to the edge of the bed and grabbed part of Levi’s trousers. “But what if what I want is you?”

He looked down at you naked and on top of his bed. He growled at you. _‘God, I want to eat her up again.’_ He cleared his throat. “I would love nothing more, but I really have to go.”

“But Levi.”

He pinched your cheek. “I’ll be back because I love you so much.” He saw your sad face. “How about a parting gift?”

You frowned. “Sure?” He walked over to your bum, leaned down and bit you bum cheek. “OW!” You laughed and swatted at him. “Dick.”

He stood up. “No, but you can have as much dick later as you want.”

You laughed. “Perv, love you.”

“Love you too.” He walked to the door, pulled on his leather jacket you bought him, then he gave you one last look. “Miss you already.”

You waved to him. “Me too.”

Levi was gone for a few days, you were sad and worried about him because the weather had been terrible the whole time he’d been gone, you didn’t want him to get sick. You jumped at the door being slammed open. Mike had Levi’s arm around his shoulder and he was supporting him as they walked. You shot up from your seat. “Levi?”

Mike smiled. “He’s fine, he just collapsed at the base. We’ve been working him hard, too hard and he’s been trying to get things done and he’s been fighting in bad weather, so he’d been wet.”

You placed your hand on Levi’s head. “He has a fever.”

“Yeah, guys warn out and has the flu, I think. It caught up with him today. I noticed he looked pale, I said he needed to rest. He said he was determined to get home to you, I watched him for a bit then he collapsed.” Mike looked down at Levi as he was mumbling. “Now he’s delirious with the flu, kept talking about you all the time and how much he loved you and how pretty you are.”

Levi lifted his head. “Am I home?”

“Yes Levi, I’ve brought you home.”

He stumbled a little. “Where is she?” He cried and whimpered your name. “Where is she?”

You cupped Levi’s face and lifted his head so he would look at you. “I’m here handsome.”

He looked at you, then smiled and said your name. He let go of Mike, stumbled forwards and almost collapsed against you. You held him and wobbled on your feet. “I love you…I love you sooooo much.”

You giggled. “I know.” You looked up at Mike. “Thank you, Mike. I’ll take care of him now.”

Mike chuckled. “Sorry he’s sick, I should bring him back in better condition.” He frowned. “The scouts aren’t very good at that, are we?”

You smiled. “It’s alright. Don’t worry about it, I took care of Levi when he was hurt, I can take care of him when he’s sick. Thank you for bringing him home.”

Mike smiled. “You’re welcome, if you need anything call me.”

Levi squeezed you tightly. “Go away Mike, I’m with my pretty girlfriend.”

You giggled. “Oh dear, you best go or he’ll get grumpy.”

Mike laughed and walked out. “Got it. Bye!”

You waved goodbye, then moved Levi a little. “Come on Levi, bed.”

He hummed and kissed your neck. “Getting me in bed already? Can’t wait.” He stumbled away from you. “I’m always ready for you.”

You shook your head as he pulled his jacket off, then pulled his shirt over his head. “Levi.” He tripped taking his boot off, then fell on the bed. “Levi?” You walked over to the bed, one shoe half off his foot, his shirt covering his face. You wiggled his shirt off him and saw he’d passed out. “Cute.” You took his shoes off, then his trousers and boxers. You put on fresh boxers, his pj bottoms and a top. You held him and used all your strength to move him up the bed so his head was on the pillow. You put a blanket on him, then kissed his forehead. “Poor thing.”

You went to the bathroom and kitchen to gather all the medical stuff you had, but Levi was very low on things. So, you wrote him a note saying you were going shopping and he had to stay in bed, if not he’d get a smacked bottom and no cuddles or kisses for a week. You changed into something to protect you from the bad weather, then you hurried through the streets. The wind had dropped and the rain, but there was a thunderstorm getting closer and closer. You got to the local pharmacy, then picked up as many medicine things as possible, after you went to the supermarket and got things to make rice pudding for Levi. You even picked up fancy tea as well, you wanted to spoil Levi.

You jumped as someone said you name, you turned and sighed as Shin laughed. “Sorry lovely rose, I didn’t mean to scare you, I just wanted to say hello. You alright?”

You pressed your lips together. “I’m good.”

He stepped closer and hummed. “Hmmm…you seem a bit too on edge beautiful, talk to.”

You gulped. “It’s fine, I’m fine.”

He played with your hair and sighed. “Maybe it has something to do with Nick.” Your eyes widened. “Oh, he was given back to me and I’m curious to why he was beaten so badly. It seems, by the look on your face it had something to do with you.”

You blushed and looked away. “He…he promised to pay me 5,000 to work behind the bar at a personal party. I agreed because I need the money.” You hugged yourself with one arm and welled up. “He…he drugged me.”

“What?”

You rubbed your tears. “He drugged me in an attempt to assault me. He tired grabbing me while the drugs were working, he groped me and I managed to escape. He tried chasing me down, but I hid from him and I got saved. The doctor I had said…they said that if I wasn’t found, I might have died from an overdose.”

Shin clenched his jaw, he turned from you and started swearing and speaking in Japanese. He looked to you and smiled. “Sorry my dear rose, I’m just a little mad right now. When I tell people not to do something, I expect them to listen.” He sighed. “Seems like Nick doesn’t…were there other men at the party?”

You nodded. “One of them gave him the drugs.”

He nodded, then looked to you. “May I give you a hug?”

You smiled. “Sure.”

He hugged you. “So sorry this happened. I’m sorry.”

You pulled away. “I got well, that’s all that matters and my friends took revenge for me.” You changed the basket to your other hand. “I hate to cut this short, but I need to get back home.”

“Speaking of, I came by your flat and you weren’t there, it was empty.”

You hummed with a smile. “I moved out and moved into my boyfriend’s place.”

His smile became fake. “Boyfriend huh? That umm…Leon fellow?”

You nodded. “Yes, speaking of I need to get back to him, he’s sick with the flu. I need to make him better.”

Shin smiled. “I think just having you there smiling will make anyone better.”

You giggled. “Thanks.” You pointed to the tills. “I need to go now. It was nice seeing you.”

He nodded. “Yeah, it was.”

You walked away and paid for your things. You’d always felt that you needed to spend as little time with Shin as possible when you were around him. You hurried home to Levi, when you got through the door, he was calling your name over and over. You looked over to see he was still in bed. You smiled. “I’m here Levi.”

He whined. “Come, please. I need you.”

You picked a cool pad from your bag, as well as meds, cough medicine and a drink. “I’m coming, I’m coming hold on.” You walked over and sat on the bed next to him. “Hi.”

He pouted at you. “I’m hot and you were gone too long, I was sad when I woke up and you weren’t there.”

You brushed his hair from his face. “I’m sorry, but I had to buy things to make you better.” He leaned to the side and began coughing loads, so you rubbed his back. “Oh, poor honey.”

He gulped and lay back. “I feel terrible, kiss me better please.”

“Can’t, I’ll get sick.”

“Even after that horrible letter with a mean threat.”

You peeled the back off the cool pad. “I wrote I love you.”

“You said.” He gulped and hummed. “You said no cuddles and kisses for a week.”

You placed the cool pad on his hot forehead. “That’s if you got out of bed, which you didn’t so you get lots of cuddles and some kisses.” You cupped the side of his face and smiled. “You’re so cute.”

“Not as cute as you.”

You brushed your knuckles against his cheek. “Now, I need you to sit up so I can give you medicine and drink.”

He lifted himself up, then shuffled. “But it aches.”

You put your hands under his pits, then lifted him up a bit. “I know, you have a very nasty flu, but I need you to work with me. I want you to get better.”

He smiled at you. “I love you.”

You petted his cheek. “I love you too.” You offered him a spoon of medicine. “Open up.” He did and had the medicine. You handed him pills, then his drink. “Swallow them as well.”

He did as he was told, then held your thigh. “Can I get a reward?” He coughed and covered his mouth with his arm. He hummed. “Sorry.” He rubbed his eyes. “I’m such a mess.”

You smiled and cuddled his head to your chest. “Poor sweetie, it’s okay.” You kissed the top of his head. “You need to get some rest I’ll get you some food as you do.”

He hugged you tight. “No.”

“How about I rock you and cuddle you for a bit?”

“Yeah.”

You moved up the bed, then patted yourself. “Come.” He cuddled you tightly as you played with his hair. You rocked him and hummed a little song for him. You felt his arms get weak, then you lay him down and kissed his cheek as he slept. “Bless him.” You made him some rice pudding with honey, then you made him a cup of tea as well with honey in just to help his throat. You cleaned the place up as his food cooled down, then you checked on Levi to make sure he was okay and not overheating again.

He opened his eyes and whined your name. “Kiss me better.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek loads. “I don’t think all the kisses I have could help you, you’re really sick.”

He kissed your neck allowing you to fell that his lips and breath were so hot. “Try.”

“How about we get some food in you, then maybe a nice bath?”

He sighed and flopped back on the bed. “Fine.”

You smiled and stood up. “I made something you’d like as well.” You picked up the tray, then walked over with it. “Rice pudding with honey and a cup of tea with a splash of honey.” You sat down and put the tray on his lap. “Sit up and try it.”

He did and sighed. “Thank you, for taking care of me and all that.”

You scooped up the rice, then offered it to him. “You’re welcome, I’ll do anything for you, you know?”

He smiled. “I know and it is overwhelming sometimes...to know you really love me so much. I love you more than words can describe.”

You fed him the rice. “I know you do handsome, now eat up.”

He hummed in delight. “So good, I’ll be better in no time.”

You fed him his food. “Maybe, or maybe you’re loopy with the flu.”

“A little.” He gulped and hummed. “Or maybe I’m loopy because of you, loopy with love.”

You giggled. “You are so cute. Drink your tea, okay? Then it’s back to sleeping.”

“What about you?”

You smiled. “I’ll be right on the sofa, if you need me at all just shout.”

“I need you.”

You poked his cheek. “You’re just being needy.”

“I am, but I also love you loads.” He started coughing, so you pulled the tray from his lap as his cough got worse and worse.

You sat next to him, then patted his back to shift anything in his lungs. “Breathe honey, breathe, please.”

He hummed and nodded with his eyes closed. “I’m fine.”

You hugged him. “You worried me so much then.”

“I’m okay, thank you.” He pulled from you. “I should get some rest and stop messing about.”

You smiled and helped him lie back. “Rest is good. Well done for eating almost all of the rice. I’ll bring some water over for you, okay?”

He nodded and held your hand. “I love you.”

You kissed his hand. “I love you too.”

He sighed. “Could you…could you stay here until I sleep?”

You nodded. “Of course, I’ll stay here until you are asleep.”

“Thank you.” You put a new cool pad on his head, then you played with his hair as he closed his eyes and hummed. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I know, I love you too.”

“I really love you.”

You giggled. “I know Levi, but you should be sleeping instead of telling me how much you love me.”

“Sorry, love you.”

“Love you too you silly man.”

You sat on the sofa with Levi’s head on your lap as he slept, a blanket was over him to keep him warm. He had a cool pad on his head still, he was on his third day of being sick, but today he was a bit better so he was allowed out of bed. He’d been asleep on your lap for a while with his arms lightly hugging you. He nuzzled your tummy in his sleep, then sighed. You heard him make a little noise, then he wiggled a little in his sleep making his shirt ride up and the blanket to go down. You pulled his shirt back into place, then you covered him up again. He kicked and moaned again, which meant he was having a fever dream.

“Levi? Honey?” He moaned. “Levi?” He opened his eyes a little. “You were having a bad dream by the looks of it.”

He hugged your tummy. “Yeah.”

You rubbed his back. “Aww honey, it’s okay. You’re safe with me now.”

He sat up with his back to the tv, he was facing you. His hair was messy, he had a pout as well. “I don’t like being like this.”

You fixed his hair. “I know you don’t, but I think you’re really adorable.”

He moved closer to you, you turned so your back was facing the arm rest. He eyed your chest. “Well, I don’t want to be adorable.” You held your breath as he got dangerously close. “I want to be tempting, sexy and alluring.” You flopped back on the sofa, Levi crawled over you and pinned you in place. “I want you to want me.”

You smiled. “I always want you Levi, you know I do. Even if you look adorable or cute, I still want you. I love all sides of you.”

He smiled and leaned down and began kissing your neck loads, you could feel he was still really hot, which meant he’d easily overheat if you two did anything. “Levi.” He hummed at you. “You need to be careful sweetheart, you’re ill.”

“Just a little bit.” He rocked his hips against yours, his crotch rubbed against your heat. You hummed in delight, whenever this man touched you, it always felt good. “I missed you so much. I hate being weak, not being able to look after you.” He kissed down your body, then pushed your lowcut shirt up and began kissing your tummy and up to your boobs.

You moaned and sighed and Levi’s very hot tongue and mouth sucked, nipped and kissed your chest. “You feel so good Levi, you always do. I love you so much.”

He pulled his head from under your shirt, then kissed your cheek and neck as he grinned harder against you. He panted and hummed. “Do you want me?”

“Always.”

“Do you crave me?”

“Yes, god yes Levi.”

“Are you mine?”

You moaned and bucked against him. “I’m yours, yours, all yours.” Levi growled against your neck, grabbed the arm of the sofa, then he flopped against you. You gasped at feeling his whole weight, he was a ball of heavy muscle. “Levi?” You lifted his head up to see he was out like a light. “I warned you Levi. You cute silly horny man.” You used all your strength, moved him off you and fell off the sofa. “Ow.” You got up and saw your phone was ringing, you picked it up and went to bedroom area and sat on the bed. “Hello?”

Jacob shouted your name. “Where the hell are you? I’m at your apartment and there’s no answer. I came as soon as I saw what happened to Nick. If Nick is hurt as bad as he is, it could only mean you got hurt. Where are you?”

You sighed. “Jacob, calm down I’m safe.”

“Safe? Safe? You’d be safe if you were here with me!”

You looked up at the ceiling in annoyance. “Says the fucking man who drugged up and got drunk all the time when we were together. You never protected me then, so how could you protect me now?”

“Oh, for fuck sake.” You could hear him pacing as he said your name. “You’re really going to fucking hold that over me for the rest of my god damn life?”

“I’m sorry Jacob, I am and I shouldn’t have snapped at you, but I am safe.”

You heard a bang; he’d punched a wall. “You should be here with me.”

“You don’t own me Jacob, you don’t. We’re over and have been for a while. I have a new boyfriend I love very much and I’m safe with him.”

“Who, that Levi guy? God, fucking damn it are you shitting me? You went with that tattoo covered, short ass, grumpy looking possessive asshole?”

You got mad. “You’re wrong about him, you always were wrong about things. He’s a lot more than what you say he is. He’s a wonderful person in every way.”

“Listen here you little bitch, you get back here right now!”

You stood up and went to the bathroom, then closed the door. “Don’t you dare talk to me like that Jacob! Not again! I thought you’d moved on from calling me names like that, from treating me like fucking shit. Why the hell are you doing this to me?”

“Because you moved away and left without a fucking word! That’s why! Do I mean that fucking little to you?”

“You’re an ex that tried to get back into my life, an ex that took everything from me and then expects everything to be okay between us? No, I’m sorry but I’m not buying it. I don’t have to tell you shit.”

“I brought you to this city, I got you your job, I gave you everything and I even helped you after we broke up.” He punched a wall again. “Do NOT shut me out.”

You wiped your tears and shook your head. “I’m done Jacob, I thought you had changed but, it sounds like you haven’t. I can’t go down that dark road with you, I can’t, not again.” You sighed and rubbed your tears more. “I’m not strong enough.”

“I’m going to find you and I’m coming to get you, wherever you are.”

“No Jacob, I’m not going with you. I’m happy with Levi, I really am. Levi is the love of my life and I want to spend my life with him.”

“He’s a criminal! A gang member! He’s no good for you!”

“Oh like you can talk!” You sat on the toilet. “Are you back on drugs again?”

He sniffed. “Just a little cocaine, that’s all. I’m in control of it.”

“You said that before when we were together, then you started selling my shit for your next fix.” You sat back. “Look Jacob, I’m done and I don’t want you to contact me again. Get the help you need and find another woman, because I’m not it. I cannot do this fighting again where I always lose all the time and I cry every night. I’m sorry Jacob, I’m sorry I’m not strong enough for you. Please, don’t come for me or contact me.” Jacob started shouting, you held the phone away from you as he screamed down the phone like he used to when you were together. The way he was brought back too many bad memories.

The bathroom opened to reveal a sad looking Levi. “Hey.”

You gave him a sad smile. “Hi.”

He pointed to the phone as Jacob shouted. “I heard it all, he’d really loud…do you want me to talk to him?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know what to do, if I end the call now it could make things worse, it did before.” You sighed. “If you talk to him, he could get worse as well.” You wiped your tears. “I’m sorry, you should be sleeping.”

He knelt down in front of you, then placed his hand on your knee. He smiled and squeezed your knee, then he slipped the phone out of your hand. “Let me take care of you, okay? You have been these past few days.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He held the phone to his ear. “Jacob?” He gazed at you as he spoke. “Yeah this is Levi…listen, listen to me Jacob because I will tell you this only once. I don’t like the way you are talking to my girlfriend. Even if she wasn’t my girlfriend, I don’t like it at all. You shouldn’t speak to anyone like the way you’ve been speaking to her. I don’t care if you say you love her, if you really love her then you wouldn’t speak to her or treat her like this. She is done with you, you two are over and you need to let her go and walk away…No, I don’t want to hear what you have to say, she said it’s over and that’s the end of it, she gave you a second chance and you blew it.” You saw Levi squeeze his eyes, he needed to cough. “The shouting is only making things worse, look, I’ve told you how it is and that’s the end of it. Goodbye Jacob.” He ended the call, then started coughing. He gasped, then leaned his head on your lap. “Sorry, I tried my best, but my stupid flu got in the way.”

You kissed his head. “Thank you.”

He pouted a little as he looked up at you. “I didn’t do much.”

“You did wonderful.” You wiped your tears away, then snigged and stood up. “Alright, let’s get you to the sofa to rest.”

He stood up and hugged you tightly. “If he comes for you, I’ll protect you from him. The scouts have your back too.”

You hummed and squeezed him. “I know.”

He let you go and held your hand. “Come on, take me to the sofa then.”

You giggled and pulled him along. “Oh, I need to make dinner.”

“Can I stay with you?”

You nodded. “Sure, but you can’t cook cause you’re sick.”

“Promise.”

“Good boy. If you get dizzy, sit down and tell me.”

He hugged you from behind. “I will.”

You giggled as you started making dinner. “You going to stay like that the whole time?”

“Yes.”

You smiled. “Alright. Well I’m making chilli with homemade tortilla chips. The spice is good for you.”

He kissed your shoulder loads. “So smart and talented.”

You patted his hand. “Thank you.” You were both quiet for a while as you made the chilli and set it to cook for a while, you’d offered it to Levi to taste test.

He hummed and licked his lips. “What is it you put in that makes it so yummy?”

“Dark chocolate, only about two cubes.” You cleaned the spoon, then began cutting triangles out of tortillas. “Dark chocolate always works well with beef, brings out the flavour more like how banana and chocolate go well together. I also add Lea and Perrins Worcestershire sauce, I dunno it just kind of nice too and I add other things, but if I tell you then you’ll start making it better than I do.”

He grumbled. “I wouldn’t, you’re the best.”

You turned your head and kissed the air. “Kiss.” He kissed you. “Thank you and thank you about my cooking.” You dipped the slices into oil, then into a nice spice mix you’d made, then you cooked them in oil until they were crispy. You put them on paper towels, then dabbed the oil off them. “Do you want some guacamole?”

“Please and salsa.”

You laughed. “Someone has their appetite back.”

“I do. I crave for your food.”

You smiled. “Cute.”

Levi watched you make both for you and him, his heart full of love. _‘She’s so wonderful and caring, look at her making dinner for me with a smile on her face. She loves me so much, it’s amazing. I am so happy, so very happy. I love this woman so much, she’s just perfect and wonderful. I just want to spend the rest of my life like this.’_ He kissed the side of your head. _‘I wonder if she’d ever want to marry me, or maybe have kids? I bet she’d be a wonderful mother. Her reading to the kids at night at bed time would be the cutest thing to see.’_ He squeezed you more and felt himself getting hot. _‘So hot, this fucking flu is killing me…oh shit…I worked us both up on the sofa and passed out…’_ “Hey brat?”

You hummed. “What is it?”

“About earlier.”

“The phone call?”

He shook his head. “The stuff on the sofa.”

You smiled. “Ah, yes the thing where I warned you, you’d get overheated and you continued to grind against me and feel me up. What about it?”

He kissed your cheek, then your temple. “I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?”

“That I passed out.”

You giggled. “I didn’t mind Levi, you’re sick and you got to heated from my body and your actions. I take it as a compliment, not every day I get to say I made a hot man pass out while fooling around.”

He growled and attacked your neck making you squeak. “It’s because you’re so hot and sexy.”

You giggled and swatted him away. “Leviii.” He grabbed you in sensitive places. “Levi Ackerman, where are your hands going? I am cooking and you are sick.”

“Spoil sport.”

You pulled Levi off you, turned him around and smacked his bum. “Go sit on the sofa and I’ll bring everything over.”

“Fiiine.”

You smiled. “Don’t pout Mr.”

You put everything in bowls, then carried over the chilli and gave him his. You went back over, grabbed the tray with tortillas and dips on and two drinks as well. Levi smiled as you put them down. “So good.”

You kissed his cheek, then grabbed a blanket and put it over both your laps. “Help yourself handsome.”

“Does it include you?”

You flicked his forehead. “No, only the food.”

He rubbed his forehead. “So mean picking on a very sick man.”

You giggled and put some salsa and guac on the side of your chili, then you ate it with your homemade tortilla chips. “Don’t care.”

“You know, I could make a complaint about this.”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“Heartless.”

“Yup.” You munched away and winked at him. “If you have a problem with it, you’ll have to go to the scout base for someone to nurse you back to health.”

He pouted. “Tch, no brat.”

You smiled at him. “Love you.”

He blushed a little. “You got me riled up.”

“Well, you make it easy.”

“You’re so mean.”

You put your bowl down, hugged Levi then kissed his cheek over and over. “I’m the meanest.”

Levi turned his head so you kissed him, he put his food down, then kissed you loads. He hummed and smiled into the kiss as he pulled you closer. He gave you a squeeze, then pulled from your lips. “Okay, you’re not mean anymore.”

“Thank you. Now eat your dinner.”

He picked up his food and carried on eating. “So good, can I eat this every night?”

You hummed. “No, otherwise you’d get bored of it.”

“No, I won’t.”

You poked his cheek. “Oh, I have chocolate ice cream in the freezer for you.”

“Really?”

You nodded. “It has little bits of brownies in.”

He gulped. “Can’t wait, but this is so good.” You played with his hair a bit. He looked over to you. “What?”

You smiled at him. “Nothing, nothing it’s just…I dunno I’m very happy and I love you so much. I guess what I’m trying to say is, I’m glad you were in that alley that night and I was made to work late.”

He nodded with a sweet smile. “Yeah, I’m glad too.”

You cupped the side of his face. “Shame you’re sick right now.”

“Why?”

You smiled and shrugged. “Well, I’d really like to moan the apartment down.”

“We still can.”

You laughed and pulled away. “No, when you’re better we can fool around as much as you want. You can make me moan the place down until I lose my voice.”

“I can’t wait.” He finished his food. “I really can’t.” He hummed. “Done.”

You kissed his temple. “Good boy, go help yourself to ice cream them.”

He got up from the sofa, then went to the kitchen. “I’ll get you some too.”

“Thank you.”

He walked back over, sat next to you and cuddled you. “I love you so much.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

He hummed. “I think I’m going to pass out soon.”

You put your finished food on the table, then held him close. “Just breathe, relax and I’ll be here with you always.”

He smiled and kissed your cheek. “Good, because I’ll always be here with you as well.”


	8. Chapter 8

You smiled as you were slowly waking up in bed, because you felt delicate kisses on your neck, then your chest. The kisses went down your body to your tummy. You hummed and opened your eyes, then you lifted the bed sheet up and looked at Levi. “What are you doing?”

He lifted his head. “I wanted to give you a good morning wake up.”

You put your hand on his forehead. “You’re still warm honey, you shouldn’t be doing anything like this.”

He kissed up your body, then kissed you. “I’m well enough, please I really need you.”

You smiled. “Need or want?”

He looked down at you, you could see the mischievous look in his eyes. “Both.”

You cupped his face. “You still look ill sweetheart.”

He pouted. “I won’t pass out.”

You giggled and wrapped your arms around his neck, then rolled onto him. “Promise?”

He held your thighs. “Promise.”

You sat up, pushed your hands up his chest, then leaned down and listened to his chest. “Breathe in deep, then out for me then.” He did allowing you to hear a little crackling in his chest. “Someone still has a bad chest.” You sat up. “It’s too risky Mr.”

He sighed. “I hate being ill.” He frowned. “What if I have like loads of medicine?”

“Then you’d get loopy.” You rubbed his chest. “As soon as I’m better, I’ll let you have all of me all the time.” You leaned down and kissed him. “Deal?”

“Deal, I’m going to work hard on getting better.”

You smiled. “I know you will.”

“Hang on.” He rolled onto his side, coughed really hard, then rolled back. “Check my chest now.” You listened and heard nothing bad. “Is it better?”

You lifted your head and nodded. “It sounds really good actually, maybe you just had some crap in there.”

He sat up and held you. “Does mean we can get naked?”

You played with his hair. “We really shouldn’t, even though we both want to. What if you get worse?”

“I won’t.”

“What if I get ill?”

He nipped your neck. “I’ll nurse you back to full health.”

You giggled, then pulled your shirt off. “Then come here handsome.”

He growled and launched at you, your back slammed against the bed as you giggled at Levi’s nips and sucks at your skin. You leaned your head back as you hummed and moaned at Levi, he just knew how to make your body sing. He grinded against you, his lips exploring your neck. You rocked with him as you mewled and whimpered. Levi just growled and moaned at you, like he’d been dying to do this for so long with you. It was flattering to you, because it’d only been a few days since you two had been together, the night he left to go work. So, both your hunger for each other had built up since then. The need strong.

You felt Levi’s hand move down your body. You shook your head. “No foreplay.” You opened your eyes, held his beautiful head in your hands and smiled up at him. “I just want you to fuck me really hard and rough, with all the passion for you have. Ah, but don’t wear yourself out because you’re sick, okay?”

Levi leaned up and looked down at you. “You sure? Because I have a lot of passion for you, it’ll be unrelenting.”

You nodded, he took his bottoms off, then your underwear. He slipped on protection, then crawled back over to you. You pushed him to sit. “You’re sick, so let me start this.” You knelt above him as he gazed up at you. You cupped his face and kissed him, then your lowered yourself down onto his length making you gasp. You hummed and let your body adjust to his size. “Please Levi, be careful with how rough you are, don’t pass out from overheating.”

He kissed your neck as he held your hips, then he slowly helped you move up and down. “I promise.” He growled as he enjoyed the pure primal pleasure, he was getting from being with you again. “Now are you sure you want it rough?”

“Yes.” You gasped and yelped as he slammed you down onto him. “God yes!”

Levi gripped your body hard, then he bounced you up and down on him hard and fast. He bucked up into you and bit down on your neck. You cried out and held on for dear life, bursts of pleasure surged through your body. You felt a small little pop, bliss trickled through you but you were ready for more knowing that the next one will be more intense and the others after. Your sensitivity was up, your body was singing in delight at the intense euphoria Levi was causing. You weren’t surprised it didn’t take long for you to come undone, you’d been craving him so much that your body was overly excited about Levi.

He pulled away from your neck, you leaned back as your body shook with every movement from him and you. He kissed down your body, he licked and sucked right between your breasts. He looked up at you and adored the look on your face, the pure happiness he was causing you. He nipped your right breast, he remembered fondly how he had marked here many times before. You tangled your fingers into his hair, pulled him right against your chest and tugged his hair making him growl. He felt his head getting a little fuzzy, he needed to be careful otherwise he was going to pass out again. He didn’t want that, he wanted to be in full control of yours and his pleasure.

Levi bit down on the soft skin, then he sucked creating a mark on you, now you had two on your body. He loved marking you, because it satisfied his possessive side of him. He wanted everyone to know you were his, that no one could have you but him. He growled and hummed sending a vibration through your body, you moaned and sighed at the feeling. He skilfully moved his hand down to your bud, his thumb brushed and played with it. You squeezed around him and squeezed your thighs, your body tried to move away at the intense pleasure but you wanted more. You inhaled and moaned as you felt another pop, then a rush through your body. You whimpered and moaned Levi’s name, along with other jumbled up words and swears. 

Levi held you against him as your body reacted to the surge of bliss, he stood up as your legs began shaking. He turned around as your legs locked tightly around him, he panted for a moment then slammed you onto the bed on your back. He held your hips as he stood up, he gathered his breath for a moment as your body wined down a little. His head was getting fuzzy again, his body was too hot. He really hated being sick, he hated being weak and not being able to protect you or pleasure you. He leaned over and kissed you, he smiled as he did and hummed.

Levi slammed into you, you cried out and grabbed the bed sheets. Levi started moving fast and hard, he watched your back arch and mouth open in pure delight. Your moans were high pitched, your body was burning all over. Your legs were like jelly, you couldn’t wrap them around Levi and just let them hang around his hips. He lifted your hips up more, so he was constantly putting pressure and movement over the spot inside you. You chanted swears, then bucked slightly when you felt a very strong spike in overwhelming pleasure.

He pulled out, lifted you and moved you up the bed more so your head was on the pillows. He stopped a moment, panted and regained his breath again and grabbed some medicine for his chest, then he crawled up the bed and kissed his way up your body. He lifted your limp body, and attacked your breasts for a moment, creating more and more marks all over the perfect little mounds. He kissed up your body more, then nipped and sucked your neck. He pressed back into you slowly, you inhaled at the feeling. You wrapped your legs around him, locked them in place and pulled him in all the way using your feet.

Levi kissed you lightly, then again, a little longer. You giggled at him as he kissed you a little longer than last time, he smirked at you as he grinded slowly. You’d forgotten he was sick, that he was kissing you so much and he could be giving you his flu, you didn’t care really because you just wanted Levi. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss finally giving you what you wanted. You both moaned into the kiss, your fingers tangled into his hair as you tugged a little. He increased his actions a little, his body grinding against yours more deeply and passionately. His body rubbed perfectly against your bud, you whimpered and moaned as Levi kissed you again and dominated the kiss.

Levi leaned on his arms either side of your head, he tapped his forehead against yours and panted. His flu was getting to him a little, his fever coming back to bite him in the ass, but he needed to make you feel good one last time before he passed out. You both stared into each other’s eyes as he began rocking his hips against yours, you bucked against him to meet his movements. He kissed you now and then, your heart hammered in your chest as you felt pure love for this man. Levi smiled again at you; his eyes were so soft in their gaze compared to his usual harsh look. The man in front of you, the man being passionate and being as vulnerable as possible with you lived for you. He got a tattoo for you, something that was permanent on his skin. Knowing this, seeing it too, it just made you feel nothing but bliss.

Levi gripped the sheets tighter; he could feel his end coming soon, but also yours. Both of you didn’t want this to end, but you also couldn’t wait to feel want the end was going to be like. He moved his legs a little, then began bucking into you hard and fast like before. You dug your nails into his back, then scratched across the smooth skin and perfect muscle. You both panted together, your moans echoed in the room. Levi grunted and growled your name; he kissed and nipped your neck up to your ear.

He moaned your name again to you, you arched your back, gripped Levi hard then cried out in pleasure. You felt the rush of euphoria, your hearing faded out and was replaced by the fast thudding of your heart. You squeezed Levi tightly, he bit your neck and pressed into you hard then felt his release. He gripped the sheets tightly and swore, then said your name. He panted then lay on you for a while.

As your senses came back to you, you felt warm all over. Levi pulled out and flopped onto his back next to you, he kept his eyes closed and panted. You gulped. Your eyes closed as well as you focused on the warm feeling Levi had just made your body feel. You opened your eyes; you were worried about Levi and if he was okay. Your heart beat in your chest, you felt a warmth spread there and, in your cheeks, he’d really shown you today just how much he missed and craved you. You rolled onto your side to see Levi lying next to you, eyes closed and his chest rising and falling as his seat glistened. You placed your hand on his chest. “Levi? Are you okay?”

He nodded and gulped. “I’m okay, got close to passing out, but I’m okay.”

You sat up and smiled at him. “You lie there Mr sick and I’ll clean you up.”

He grabbed your wrist. “No…I’ll do it…just…give me a moment.”

You kissed his cheek. “Nope.” You took the protection off him, tied it and binned it, then you got a nice warm wet cloth and cleaned him up, then yourself. You pulled on your shirt and underwear again, then put Levi’s bottoms on again. “You okay Levi? You really don’t look well.”

He opened his eyes and smiled at you. “I’m good, really I am. Thank you for fixing me up.”

You sat next to him and played with his hair. “You had a medicine break part way through, didn’t you?”

He blushed. “I did.”

You kissed his cheek. “Don’t be embarrassed, that just worries me. Maybe we shouldn’t have had sex.”

He sat up and pulled you closer as he growled. “But it was so good, right?”

You giggled. “It was, always is with you.”

He pulled you down onto the bed, then he rolled with you so you both had plenty of room. “Can we nap? Just so I can get my strength back. Oh, I’m sorry if you catch my flu.”

You smiled and faced him on the bed. “That’s okay, because you promised to nurse me back to health, right?”

“Right. You know I’ll do anything for you.”

You kissed him and hummed. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too brat.”

You pulled him against your chest. “Good, now sleep.”

He squeezed you, his face against your boobs. “Easily.”

You stood staring at the different foods in the supermarket, you and Levi wanted to go travelling to have a picnic somewhere nice. Levi went with you, just so he could keep an eye on you. Levi was better now, so he was no longer sick which meant he’d been all over you in a loving and possessive manner. You, however, were beginning to feel a little under the weather, but you hadn’t told Levi that, mainly because you wanted to go on this date so badly with him on his bike, then have a picnic somewhere nice.

You coughed for a while, then hummed as you felt a little cold. Levi hurried over after hearing you cough. “You okay?”

You smiled at him. “Fine, just the dry air in here.”

“You sure?”

You nodded. “I’m good, oh could you get me some ice cream as well as some frozen things.” You handed him a list. “This is what we need.”

He took the note from you. “I’ll get it. Don’t worry.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

He kissed you and hummed. “You’re welcome.” You blushed as he walked away, then you went to another area to get food. You were just browsing, when you noticed some people in the shop you knew from the main city. You clenched up a little, you were beginning to get scared now, you didn’t know what was going to happen. You looked around for Levi, you needed to find him and leave to go home.

You jumped as someone said your name, you turned to see Shin smiling. “Déjà vu, didn’t we do this before?”

You gulped and smiled. “Uhh, yeah we did.”

He played with your hair. “You look so pretty today, maybe a bit paler than normal, but your cheeks are so pink.”

“Thanks.”

He hummed. “Ah! I remembered why I was here I need to show you something.”

“I’m in the middle of something.”

He grabbed your arm and pulled you along. “Nonsense! It’ll take just a few minutes.”

“But.”

He dragged you along outside. “It’s fiiine.” He took you to the alley next to the supermarket, then put his arm around you and hugged you as you stared at Nick standing up in a suit and three men on their knees. “Recognise them?”

You nodded. “From the party.”

“Exactly, I got our friend Nick to point them out, right Nick?”

Nick nodded. “I got them all together for you Boss, they wanted me to do things to her.”

You looked away from Nick, you could barely look at him. Shin hummed. “Seems like she doesn’t agree.” He leaned closer and whispered in your ear. “Did he touch you?” You nodded.

Nick got scared. “She’s lying! The bitch it lying! I wouldn’t touch her like that! I wouldn’t double cross you Nick.”

Shin let you go and pointed at Nick. “You better not be lying Nick; I don’t like liars.”

Nick shook his head as you moved to the wall to get away. “I’m not lying boss, really. She just…she just wanted attention.”

You welled up and shook your head. “I didn’t lie, why would I lie about something like that? You’ve done so much to we as we worked together, hitting my ass, grabbing me and making me jump for money, but I never reported any of that, ever. This, this is the first time I’ve reported you to someone. You could have killed me.”

Nick shoved you against the wall. “Listen here bitch, you’re making shit up like all women.”

You held your arms to your chest. “I’m not, you were going to…to…”

“You wanted it you thirsty whore.”

You jumped, your eyes widened as Shin ripped a knife through Nick’s throat, blood spirted onto you. Nick’s body leaned against yours, you got covered in his blood. He gasped and coughed spraying your face with blood, you closed your eyes as soon as he coughed. You felt his body leave you, you opened your eyes and watched Shin going into a stabbing frenzy. There was so much blood, just so much, you never knew there was that much blood in a human.

Shin panted and stood up and raked his hair back. “He was a fucking liar until the end. I of all people know, you have to treat sex with respect. Consent is important and he never really asked for it.” He looked at you and sniffed. “I’m sorry he treated you with so little respect, you deserve better.” He pulled out his gun, then pointed it at one man on his knees. “These men are just as bad as Nick and need to be taken out. They told me everything you know? Sang like fucking little birds.” He shot them in the heads one by one, all of them begging for mercy. Shin smiled at you. “That was my gift to you my dear rose.” He walked closer to you, then kissed you and hummed in delight. “I’ll see you again soon.”

You pulled from the wall, then stumbled about in shock as you walked into the street. You whimpered and cried a little, your tears cleaning your cheeks slightly. You went inside the supermarket and saw Levi was at the front desk, he looked panicked and was asking them to review the video to see where you’d gone. You shook in place and tried to say his name, but it came out as a little squeak. You stumbled closer and tried again, but nothing came out again. It was only when a woman noticed you and screamed that Levi looked at you.

Levi’s eyes widened, he ran over to you and cupped your face as he said your name. “What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Whose blood is this? Is it yours?” You shook your head and shook more, like you were cold, but you weren’t.

Levi held your hand, then pulled you along, but you stayed rooted to the spot. “Food.”

He stopped and looked down at you. “What?”

“Food, we need the food for the picnic.”

“But you’re covered in blood, we need to get you home.”

“But the date, the picnic.”

He looked down into your eyes and saw they were unfocused, almost void of light, you were in shock and Levi needed to keep you going before you crashed. “Alright, alright, let’s get the food and we’ll go home, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He found his basket and yours, then led you to the checkout and paid for everything. He pulled you along to outside, then packed everything into a back pack and gave it to you to wear. He put other things in the bags on the side of his bike, then put your helmet on and his own then drove off towards home. He grabbed the things out the side bags, then held your hand and pulled you into his apartment. He put everything away, then stood in front of you. “We need to get you cleaned up, you’re a little dirty.”

You touched your cheek. “I am?”

“Yeah. Need me to help?”

You nodded. “Yeah.” He guided you to the bathroom, then he peeled your clothes off you and dropped them on the floor. You looked down and stared at the blood, you welled up. “Is this from me?”

You lifted your head up. “Don’t look at it, okay? Look at me.”

You nodded and sniffed. “Okay.”

“I’m going to take your trousers and underwear off next, so I need you to step for me.” You nodded as he did as he said he would, then he threw it into the pile. He then slipped your bra off and left you standing there naked. “I’ll be right back.” He picked your things up, then put them in the washer in his kitchen, then took his clothes off now with some blood on. He hurried back to you, then pulled you into the shower. “Good girl, I’ll get you clean. Alright?”

“Yes.”

He scrubbed the blood of your face and hair, then massaged the rest of you. He cleaned himself up, then turned the shower off and pulled you out. He dried you off and wrapped you up in a towel and sat you on the toilet. He dried himself, then wrapped the towel around his waist. He led you to the bed, then changed you with your help into one of his shirts, jogging bottoms and a cardigan of his. He quickly changed, then sat next to your and held you against him.

“Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“Where am I?”

He looked down at you, you were coming back to normal. “You’re home.”

You lifted your head from him, then looked up into his eyes. “How did I get here?”

“By bike, I drove us.”

You nodded. “Oh…”

“Do you…do you remember what happened?”

You looked at your hands. “I was in the shop buying things for our date, then Shin asked me to go with him somewhere. I followed him to an alley by the shop, there was Nick there with three men on their knees and some of Shin’s men. Shin asked Nick about what happened, but he denied it all. Nick got in my face, said I was a lying bitch, but I told him I wasn’t lying after everything he’s done to me in the bar, I never reported him until he tried to…” You gulped. “He pinned me to the wall. He said I wanted it because I was a whore and Shin…” You shivered. “He slit Nick’s throat in front of my face, he fell against me and coughed, then Shin pulled him away from him to the floor and just…he kept stabbing him over and over and over…there was so much blood.” Levi held your hand. “Then he shot all three men in the head. He said it was my gift, then he kissed me and I left.”

Levi cupped the side of your face to make you look at him, then he said your name. “Did he hurt you?”

You shook your head. “N-No.” You welled up and began having a little panic attack. “God Levi, I watched a man get murdered because of me.” You clutched your chest. “I-I g-got him k-killed. I should h-have said.” You gasped as Levi began to panic about you, he didn’t know how to deal with this sort of thing. “I sh-should have lied and, and, and said he didn’t touch me! Oh God. Ohgodohgodohgodohgod. Fuck!” You grabbed hold of Levi. “Levi.”

He tapped on his phone, then read online how to deal with people having panic attacks. He placed his hand on your back, then other on your chest. “I need you to do exactly as I say, alright?” You nodded. “Good. Now close your eyes and listen to my voice.” You did. “Take deep slow breaths. In. That’s it, then out. Good.” You followed what Levi said, your panic slowly fading. “Now think of a happy place, okay?” He kissed your temple. “The happiest place in the world and hold onto it.” All you could think about was waking up next to Levi in bed, how he’d cuddle you and kiss you in the gentle morning light, how he’d smile for you and you’d giggle. You welled up and cried, you hugged Levi tightly and he held you with his hand rubbing your back. “It’s okay, you’re okay, you’re safe with me.” He kissed the top of your head. “I love you so much.”

You pulled from Levi and wiped your tears. “Th-thank you for being there for me.”

“Always, you know how much I love you.” He kissed your forehead. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that, that you had to witness such a bloodbath.” He shook his head. “It’s not right at all.”

You nodded. “For someone who claims to love me, that wasn’t very loving of him.”

“Exactly.” He sighed. “I’ll talk to the team about this. Don’t worry, next time I will never leave your side. I promise.”

You smiled. “I know Levi.” You looked up at him. “Want to know my happy place?”

He nuzzled his nose against yours. “If you’re okay to tell me.”

You nodded. “It was me waking up in the mornings in your arms, you were cuddling me as the sun shined through the windows. You were smiling and kissing me, I was giggling away as usual.”

He smiled. “that’s a beautiful happy place.” He hugged you. “I love waking up next to you as well.”

You smiled, then sighed. “Sorry I ruined today.”

“You didn’t.” He hummed and smiled with his lips against your temple. “I think I should spoil your rotten tonight.”

You giggled. “You spoil me every night.”

“I do, but tonight is even more special.” He jumped up, then pulled you to your feet. “I’m going to order pizza for us, also the sides they offer as well and their desserts.”

You walked with him to the sofa. “You’re going to fatten me up.”

“Hey, you’re beautiful no matter what.”

You pouted. “Smooth talker.”

“I am. Sit beautiful.”

You sat down and put the tv on, you decided that a cartoon was the best to make you feel better. You were worried about nightmares, but you had to deal with them when they came and not worry about them beforehand. You looked over to Levi as he was on the phone, he was telling Erwin about what had happened to you. He noticed you were watching him, he waved at you, his gaze soft. You smiled and waved back at him. You folded your arms, then leaned on the arm of the chair and watched him move about as he talked. He walked over to you, then ruffled your hair and kept his hand there to bring you comfort.

He ended the call, then sighed. “All reported, a team is being sent to the alley now. I doubt there’d be anything, but there has to be something, right?”

“Yeah.”

He sat on the other side of the sofa, moved so his legs were on the sofa and opened his arms. “Come here.” You crawled over to him, then hugged him. He put a blanket over you, then hugged you and hummed in happiness. He kissed the top of your head. “I love you.”

You smiled. “Love you too.” You coughed a little.

Levi looked down at you. “You’re not getting sick, are you?”

You looked up and shook your head. “N-No, I’m fine.”

He tapped his forehead against yours and hummed. “You feel a little warm. You’d let me know if you were sick, right?”

You hummed. “Yeah…promise.”

You didn’t fully remember your nightmare, all you knew was it was scary, there was blood and you were scared. You woke up and felt a rush of sickness. You flew out of bed, ran to the bathroom and almost fell over as you went. You hugged the toilet, then threw up your insides. You lay your top half on the toilet and groaned, you felt like shit and it was all thanks to that stupid nightmare, Shin scaring the shit out of you and getting you covered in blood and you had sex with Levi a few times while he was still a bit ill.

You heard Levi say your name, you looked to the door to see Levi there with messy bed hair. “Were you sick?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He walked over, then felt your forehead. “Poor thing, you’re burning up. How long have you been feeling sick?”

You rubbed your eyes. “I was fine last night.” You started coughing. “I guess, the stress of my nightmare kicked it off.”

“You had a nightmare?”

You nodded. “Lots of blood and being scared, I don’t remember much, I think my brains trying to block it out.” You sighed. “I’m sorry, I guess it means our date is delayed again.”

He played with your hair. “That’s okay, it’ll be worth the wait.”

You smiled. “Yeah, it will.” You covered your mouth with your hand. “Oh God, Levi don’t look, I’m disgusting.” You turned and threw up again, Levi rubbed your back as you were sick.

“It’s okay. I’m not going to leave you when you need me, besides I don’t think anything you do is disgusting.”

You smiled and him, then wiped your mouth with tissue. “Thank you. God could you imagine the mess I’d be in if I was pregnant?” You laughed. “So much sick.” You blushed hard. “I umm shouldn’t be talking about something like that, we’re not even a year in. We’re, what? Seven months strong.”

He nodded with a smile. “We are, but it’s okay to talk about that, I mean I’ve thought about it, the whole children thing and marriage.” He sat down and sighed as you looked at him. “You know how much I love you, how I want to hold onto you as much as possible. You’re my world, my everything. I don’t ever want to lose you. I want to keep you with me for the rest of my life.” You smiled at him, he looked to you. “You may think you look horrible right now, but I think you’re beautiful, you always are.”

You poked his cheek. “You really want me? You could have any woman you want, any at all.”

He slid closer to you, then kissed your cheek. “I want you, only you. I only think about you, only crave you, only love you, only dream of you, only want to marry you, only want to have sex with you.” You blushed hard at that one. “I only want kids with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with no one but you. If you left me, I’d be with no one else. I’ve only ever loved two people in my life, my mother and you.”

You smiled and looked away. “That’s…that’s so sweet.”

“You always think I’m better than you, that you don’t deserve me. I get that, but I don’t believe I deserve you. You know how I overcome it?” You shook your head. “I just enjoy the fact I’m with you, that you’re with me and you’re mine. We’re together and it’s the most wonderful ever, it makes me smile and I never did before we got together and after my mother’s death.”

You smiled. “You’re right Levi, I am happy that we’re together, that we found each other.”

He nodded and lightly touched your cheek. “Hell brat, I’ve never gotten a tattoo of me with anyone before.” He pulled away and tapped his tattoo. “First time, so you’re permanent beautiful.”

You giggled and tapped your tattoo. “So are you, but I need to get something more for you.”

“You don’t need to, this is perfect enough.”

You pouted. “But I wanna.”

He pinched your cheeks and wiggled your face. “So cute.” He cupped your face and smiled. “How you feeling now? Need to be sick?”

You shook your head. “I think I’m good.”

He stood up, then watched as you flushed the toilet. He picked you up like a bride making you gasp. He carried you to bed, then lay you down and covered you up. “Alright, I need to get you meds, a drink and food…I’ll try my best.”

“You’re a great cook.”

He blushed. “Thanks.”

You wiggled up and sat in bed. “So, what are the rules of Dr Levi?”

He heated up some soup for you and got you some bread, then he added a nice warm cup of tea. He walked over with the tray and placed it on your lap. “Well, you have to do as I say, no getting out of bed, no making your own tea or food. If you want to get out of bed, then tell me and I’ll help you.”

You giggled. “You’re worse than me.”

“A little.” He walked to the kitchen and got the meds, then sat on the bed with you. “Need me to feed you?”

You smiled. “I’m fine, I can manage.” You saw his pout. You sighed, then put down your piece of bread. “Really?”

He looked up at you. “Sorry, it’s just you fed me.”

You giggled. “Because you were really weak, I’m not.”

“Just for a bit?”

You sighed, then nodded. “Alright.”

He smiled and shuffled closer. “Thanks, oh, but first you need these meds.”

You tossed them into your mouth, then sipped your tea and swallowed. “Thank you.” He dipped the bread into your soup, blew on it, then fed it to you. He did that for you until you ran out of bread, then he spoon fed you. You licked your lips and hummed. “Happy now?”

He nodded. “Very.”

You giggled. “You’re cute.”

“Thank you.” He handed you your tea. “Hold that while I go wash up. Do you want something special for dinner?”

You shrugged. “I don’t mind.” You coughed loads, then hummed and gulped. “Horrible.”

He kissed your forehead. “I’m sorry I gave you the flu. Tch, I should have listened when you said no touchy instead of acting like a guy who hadn’t shit in months and was about to have one.”

You laughed. “That’s one way to put it.”

He kissed your cheek. “Sorry, you know I’m not great with words sometimes.”

“It’s okay, because I love you for everything you are.”

He blushed. “I know you do, which I get understand sometimes, but I’m happy.” He cupped your cheek, then he let go. “You need to sleep.”

“I’m not tired though.”

He sighed. “Well then…”

You slipped out of bed. “Before you say, I have an idea.”

“What is it?”

“Can we go to the sofa? I can use your lap as a pillow.”

He helped you to your feet, then walked with you to the sofa. You hummed and closed your eyes, now you were feeling weak. He sat you down, then sat next to you. You lay down and rested your head on his lap, then he covered a blanket over you. He placed his hand on your side, then played with your hair to sooth you. You enjoyed his touch, it just felt relaxing to you and made you feel at peace and safe. Before you knew it, you’d fallen asleep for a while.

You inhaled and woke up when you no longer felt Levi’s touch, or his warmth. You opened your eyes and realised you were asleep on the sofa with no Levi. You sat up and looked around for him, then you saw him over by the bed, his arms folded as he looked up at the ceiling. You frowned. “Levi?”

He looked over at you. “Sorry, I just heard those weird noises you told me about.”

You held the back of the sofa. “Maybe it’s a ghost.”

He clicked his tongue. “Tch, sure and Santa is real and comes to visit children around the world in one night.”

You gasped. “Santa isn’t real?”

He frowned at you. “Really?”

You smiled. “I’m joking.”

He sighed and went to speak, but there was a loud noise above his head, then movement. “Weird.”

You leaned your cheek on your hand. “I did tell you. So, is there a room up there?”

He shook his head. “Just all the service stuff up there, like electronics and what not.”

“So…no one should be up there?”

“Only the building owner like I said before, but it’s too late for him to be up there and he usually lets me know, because I live below it. He knows I’m member of the scouts and I’m a gang member, so I know how to fight and kill people. He knows not to startle me and to keep me in the loop.”

You gulped. “So, what could it be?”

“Dunno, but I’m going to find out.”

You whined. “Levi?”

He walked over to you and ruffled your hair. “Don’t worry, I won’t be long. Take a nice warm bath while I’m gone, okay?”

You nodded. “Alright.”

“I’ll start it now for you, then I’ll go.”

You smiled. “Thank you.” You watched Levi move about, then he left the apartment. You moved to the bedroom, changed into just a robe then went to the bathroom. You checked the water, then put some nice things in it.

While you were busy in the apartment, Levi made his way into the top area above yours and his place. He used his phone as a light, then moved about as lightly and quietly as possible so he didn’t make a sound. He moved about and heard the sound of humming, it was you. He frowned when he saw little tunnels of light coming from the floor, he moved close to the first one and looked down into his kitchen, he moved to the next to see the living room, then he saw the bedroom, then the last one was in the bathroom. He watched as you sat, dipping your hand in the water, then took your robe off and got into the hot water.

Levi pulled away from the hole. _‘Tch, some sick fuck has been watching us.’_ He used his light to search around, then his eye caught a phone, it looked like a cheap one smartphone. He picked it up and tapped on it. _‘No password, perfect.’_ He looked through it, but there were no contacts, texts or anything. He tapped on the gallery and saw pictures and videos, he tapped on the first picture and scrolled through them, all of them were of you. He felt sick to his stomach, because a lot of them were of you naked, in little clothing, in sexy clothes for Levi before you had sex, or in underwear. _‘That fucking bastard!’_ He swiped to a video, it was of you in the shower and you were enjoying yourself. The next was you dancing around the apartment in your underwear, it was while Levi had been out on a mission.

Levi covered his mouth with his hand, he was in shock, but he was filled with rage as well. _‘Who the hell has been watching MY girlfriend?’_ He looked more and saw a whole file dedicated to videos of you and Levi in bed together. _‘They’ve been filming us having sex? That fucking! I’ll kill whoever it is, I’ll fucking kill the son of a bitch.’_ He put the phone back. _‘Those sounds I heard they must have left for a bit. All I have to do, is sit and wait for them, catch them in the act and fucking break their faces in so they choke on their own blood.’_ He turned his light off, then huddled in the corner and waited. He hoped you’d forgive him for being gone for a while, but he was sure you’d probably fall asleep in the bath like normal.

He lifted his head when he heard movement, he was there waiting for only a few minutes meaning Levi was right, the person had stepped out to get food or to go to the toilet. He watched the person, who seemed a little built in stature, nothing Levi couldn’t handle, get into the space and move from hole to hole looking down to find you. They came to a stop on the bathroom one, they gasped as they watched you in the bath, the longer Levi watched this person, the madder he got. He watched this person move their hand down themselves, that was the last straw for Levi.

Levi moved quickly and quietly, then took the person by surprise and launched himself at them. Levi didn’t know who it was, it was too dark to see. He just punched the person in the face over and over and over, until he was sure they were weak. He grabbed the phone, then the person’s ankle, then dragged them out the little hiding area into the light and outside his apartment. He let the person’s leg go, then turned to see who it was. _‘Un-fucking-believable.’_ He clenched his jaw. “Jacob.”

Jacob coughed up blood and lay on his side. “Le…vi…”

Levi placed his boot on Jacob’s cheek, then pressed as he snarled his words. “How FUCKING long, have you been up there Jacob?”

He whimpered and gasped. “After I called her…I…asked around about…you.” He gulped and coughed more blood. “Arrgh…I found her…she…uggh…went to the shop.” Levi remembered the second time you’d gone to the shop, luckily that time you didn’t meet Shin. “She was…getting medicine…” Levi remembered it was the next day, you two had sex for the first time since he’d gotten ill. “I…missed her…I needed her.”

“So, you fucking spied on her like a fucking pervert criminal!?”

You woke up in the bath when you heard banging above your head, then the sounds of Levi being angry. Once the banging stopped, there was a dragging noise. You got out the bath, dried yourself, then wrapped your hair up in a towel, then your body in a robe. You walking into the apartment, then heard muffled shouting and someone in pain. You walked to the door and heard someone say they needed her, then Levi shouted back at them. You opened the door. “Levi?” Your eyes widened as you stared at Levi, his boot on someone’s face. “What’s…what’s going on?”

Levi pressed his boot more, then spoke to you with a soft tone. “Go back inside and get back in the bath and enjoy it.”

You pulled the lapels of your robe closer. “What happened up there? Who’s that?”

Levi sighed. “I guess you should know, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I can take it.” He looked at your determined face. “I can take it.” He moved his boot away, which allowed Jacob to turn his head and look at you with his battered face. _‘Oh God, I knew it, I knew something was right about those noises recently, before it must have been the building owner or something. Fuck, what was he doing up there and how long was he there for?’_ “Jacob?”

He smiled at you, blood in his teeth. “So beautiful…” He coughed up blood. “God, you are…so…beautiful…”

Levi kicked Jacob in the face. “Don’t fucking talk to her, you don’t have the right.” He looked at you. “He’s been watching us, taking pictures and filming the sick fuck. So, we have a choice and I want you to make it.” He held up the phone with evidence. “We can give this to the cops, get him arrested with the evidence we have. He’ll go to court, we’ll have to go as well and it will take time, but he’ll go to jail. The other option is, we give him and the evidence to the scouts and let them deal with him first, they’ll find more shit on him and then, when they’re done having fun, they’ll give him and all the extra evidence of crimes to the cops and let them deal with him.”

You stared at Jacob, then at Levi. “Scouts, let the scouts have him.”

Levi nodded, then called on his phone. “Erwin, I need you to send a pick up car here…well, it’s because I have someone needing picked up…it’s Jacob, he’s the ex…well, he’s been hiding in the space above my apartment and recording us and taking pictures. I’ve beaten him up, so he’s very cooperative now. I gave the brat a choice, the cops or us and she chose us. Can you take him?” He looked at you, his gaze kind. “Thank you, Erwin. I really appreciate it. I think the best person for him to meet is Hange, she’s always been good with prisoners.” He nodded. “I’ll bring him down for you along with the phone as evidence, I’d prefer it if people didn’t look at certain things on it because it is my girlfriend naked, half naked and umm…the two of us…thanks, we’ll see you in a bit.”

You bit your lip. “So?”

Levi ended the call, then sighed. “Go get back in the bath, I’ll deal with this asshole, then I have to fix upstairs, okay?”

You nodded. “O-okay.”

He walked up to you, cupped your face, then kissed you. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too.” You looked at Jacob knocked out, then went into the apartment and got back in the bath. You looked up and tried to see anything, but you couldn’t. You let out a long sigh, then closed your eyes and just did as Levi suggested, you’d had too much shit happen to your recently that you just didn’t have the care to think it through what had happened. You fell asleep again in your hot bath, it was only when you felt light touches on your wet skin that you woke up. You smiled at Levi. “Hi.”

He kissed your forehead. “Hi. So, he’s been taken away and I’ve fixed the holes. I also talked to the building owner, the other times you heard noises was him and maintenance making repairs, emergency ones which is why I wasn’t informed. He says he was sorry he scared you.”

You reached up and delicately touched his face. “Thank you for everything. Your bravery, your strength is the reason why I’m keeping it together.”

He cupped your face and smiled. “I’m glad I can keep you happy and grounded, but even I’m impressed at how you are managing to remain calm about this.”

“I was attacked and almost died by drugs, then I watched a man get murdered right in front of my eyes and now my ex has been over the top stalking me? I think…I think I’ve just been overloaded with bad, then it’s just not breaking through.” You sighed. “I’m sick with the shitty flu and I need to prioritise getting better. Jacob and what he’s done is in the scout’s hands.” You pinched his cheeks and wiggled his face. “I love you.”

He hummed. “I think the hot bath and medicine is making you loopy.”

You giggled. “A little.”

“Let’s get you out of the bath, dried with clothes on and in bed with some medicine in you.”

You grinned. “Yes.” He helped you out the bath, dried you as it emptied, then he led you to bed and changed you. “You’re so handsome.”

He hummed. “Thank you.”

“You’re so pretty and umm…” You rubbed your eyes. “I just love you.”

He tucked you into bed and gave you medicine. “I love you too.” He lay you down. “Now sleep.”

You shook your head. “I need my cuddly toy.”

He kissed you. “I’m getting in, just let me change first.”

“Okay.”

He changed into his pjs, then got into bed and hugged you. “Better?”

“Yes…never leave me.”

“Someone’s needy when they’re ill, I love it.”

You hummed. “I just love you so much.”

“I love you too, now sleep and we’ll talk tomorrow about everything.”

You sighed in happiness. “Sure.”

“Good girl.”


	9. Chapter 9

You lay in bed, arm hanging off as you experienced yours worst day of the flu. You were a little out of it, because Levi had filled you full of medicine and your flu had gone to your head. You were watching Levi clean his apartment, he had a bandana on his mouth and another on his head, he looked so cute. _‘Awww, look at how squishy and cute he is. I wanna kiss him and cuddle him like the cute muffin cakes he is. I wanna grab the booty, I need it.’_ You reached out and squished the air. _‘Like a pillow of perfection.’_ You welled up. _‘He’s so handsome and I love him so much, so, so much.’_ You sniffed and whimpered as you thought about Levi and how much you loved him. You were just a gooey sick mess.

Levi heard little whimpers and cries, he stopped cleaning, then listened closely. He turned to you and just felt his heart swell, you looked so cute whimpering and crying quietly probably over something small. He walked over, then knelt in front of you. “What’s the matter brat?”

You rubbed your tears. “It’s just…you’re so handsome and pretty…and your bum is so perfect.”

“Hmm?” _‘God I love this woman.’_

“And, and, and.” You sniffed. “I just want to cuddle you…and kiss you loads…” You welled up more. “I love you soooo much.”

 _‘She’s so God damn cute, I just want to eat her.’_ He reached out and played with your hair. “Yeah?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He pulled his bandana down, then kissed your forehead. “Well, I love you so much as well.”

You shook your head. “No, you don’t.” You slapped your hand onto his cheek. “You love me more than that.”

He smiled and took your hand from his cheek. “That’s true.”

“You have scary love for me.” You gasped. “It’s like…super love!”

He laughed at you. “It is.” He saw you well up again and begin crying. “Oh dear, what’s wrong now sweetheart?”

“You make me feel super loved…but…I don’t make you feel super loved.” You rubbed your eyes. “I’m a bad girlfriend.”

He moved closer and knelt up, then hugged you and kissed your forehead. “That’s not true at all, you make me feel very loved. You are the best girlfriend ever.”

“Really?”

“Tch, of course brat, I don’t lie to you remember? We tell each other the truth.”

You smiled. “We do…okay…I believe you.”

He kissed your face all over. “Good girl, now get back to being in bed all comfy and warm while I finish the cleaning, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.” You wiggled in bed and got under the covers more, then you smiled at Levi. “Can I watch you?”

“Of course.” He pulled his bandana up. “I’ll try and not make much noise for you.”

“It’s okay, I’m not sleeping.”

“Well, alright.”

You watched Levi clean the room, then he moved to the bedroom area and cleaned up. You got sad when he went to the bathroom, because you couldn’t see him anymore. You went under the covers, then inhaled and smiled, because it smelt clean and like Levi. You closed your eyes and just enjoyed it, then you rolled onto your tummy onto Levi’s side and just buried your face into his scent. You hummed and felt yourself melting into the bed. You smiled when you felt the covers lift up by your feet, then delicate kisses going up your body.

Levi crawled up your body and enjoyed seeing you in a shirt and underwear. He reached your neck, then nipped and sucked a little mark on you. He lowered his body down onto yours. _‘Her bum is so comfy and soft.’_ His pelvis and manhood enjoyed the comfiness of your bum. “You okay brat?”

You moved your arm, then held his hand. “I’m okay, I was just enjoying your side of the bed.”

“Oh?”

“It smells like you.”

He lifted himself off you. “How about, instead of smelling my side of the bed, you can enjoy my scent from me?”

You rolled onto your back, then Levi lowered himself on you. You wrapped your arms around him, buried your nose in his next and inhaled. “Mmm, perfect.”

He nuzzled against your neck as well. “Why do you like my scent so much?”

You smiled against his skin. “Because it relaxes me.”

“It does?” You nodded. “Well, that’s wonderful.”

“You like mine too.”

“I do, because you smell so clean and sweet.” He kissed your cheek. “When I smell you, I know I’m home and that you’re mine, all mine.”

“I’m always yours.”

He pulled away from you looked down and growled. “Can I eat you?”

You shook your head. “I’m too sick.”

“But.”

“No, last time we did this you were sick and look what happened, I’m the sick one.”

He rolled onto his back, then pulled you with him. “No fair. Please get better soon.”

You cuddled him. “I will, don’t worry Levi.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

He sighed and rubbed your back. “I shouldn’t be in bed I have things to do.”

You leaned up and smiled at him. “But if you stay in bed with me, you get to cuddle me loads.”

He hummed. “That’s true, but.”

You sat up, took his hands and placed them on your boobs. “How about now?”

He squeezed your boobs and hummed. “You make a great argument and you win.” He wrapped his arms around your back, then pulled you close so your boobs were in his face. “Happy now.”

You giggled and hugged his head. “Good.”

You hugged your helmet to your chest as Levi packed the bike, he turned to you and pinched your cheek. “You ready?”

You nodded. “Yes!” You were finally better and over your flu, you weren’t sick for as long as Levi, you’d managed to beat it very quickly. So, now you were finally going on your date. “I’m excited.”

He kissed your forehead. “Same, now put your helmet on and we’ll get going.”

You put your helmet on and checked the mic in there. “Can you hear me?”

“Load and clear brat.”

You looked to how packed the bike was. “This is more than food.”

He climbed onto the bike. “Just get on brat.” You climbed on. “Hug me tight.”

You hugged him. “Got it.”

He started his bike up, then he drove off. “Seeing as it’s August, the drive will be really nice. However, we will make stops to get water because the biker gear does make you warm.”

“I don’t care Levi, I’m just very invested in the fact you’re wearing full biker gear and you look hot.”

He clicked his tongue meaning he was blushing. “Says you who’s stunning in all that leather.”

You giggled as he drove off. “I pull it off well, huh?”

“You do.” He weaved around traffic. “Makes me want to rip it all off and eat you.”

“You always want to eat me.”

“True, but that’s your own fault for being so yummy.”

You laughed and gave him a squeeze. “You’re so silly, I love you.”

“Love you too.” He drove out the city, through an open land, then through the woods. You admired how tall and dominating they were, it was beautiful. You watched as birds flew above and over you and Levi, the light filtering through the trees and the way the leaves danced in the breeze. He turned down a road, then went further into the forest. You gasped when you saw a massive lake. “That’s for us to swim in.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s amazing.” You squeezed him tightly, then you were curious about what Levi had planned. “Wait, are we staying here Levi? Like camping? Because camping is a bit dirty, you hate dirt.”

“I know.” He followed the road allowed you to see a cabin. “But we’re not camping.”

You squealed and hugged Levi. “A Cabin! It’s so cute!”

He pulled up to it allowing you to look at the log cabin, it had the old charm about it, but it had a modern aspect too. There was a front decking allowing you to have breakfast outside, or tea. It had one floor. You could see there was big windows showing the inside of the house was almost all wood as well. There was a small path that led to the lake, you had a little deck and a boat. You hopped off the bike, then pulled your helmet off. “Levi?”

He got off and took his helmet off and hummed. “Yeah?”

You pointed at the cabin. “Are we staying here?”

He grabbed the stuff off the bike slowly. “Yeah, surprise.”

You ran, then jumped and hugged him. He caught you as he stumbled back as he held you. You giggled and squeaked. “This is amazing!”

He kissed your cheek. “I’m glad you like it.” You let him go, then grabbed some bags and ran up the steps, across the deck and up to the door. You bounced up and down, a smile on your face. Levi walked over and got the keys out, then unlocked the door. “We’re here for a few days, I’ve packed enough for us. The nice thing is the people that run this have given us supplies.”

You ran inside and jumped around; the place was perfect. You had a massive fireplace with seats and a tv, then the kitchen was modern and to die for. You had a rustic chandelier of sorts made from antlers. The bathroom had a waterfall shower and a big bath that was in a little glass room out of the bathroom a bit so you could have a bath or shower in nature of sorts. You ran into the bedroom and saw the massive bed. The roof was glass so you could see the stars and you had a view of the lake. You sat down, then stared at the view.

Levi walked in, put the bags down and leaned in the doorway. “I can tell by your face you love it.”

You looked at him and smiled. “It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

He walked over and sat on the bed, he put his arm around you and kissed your temple. “As I said, anything for you beautiful.” He gave you a squeeze. “So, there’s a fire pit out back and a BBQ, so we can eat out there and we can enjoy a nice fire at night.”

“Perfect.”

“You can swim in the lake as mentioned any time you want, just make sure I’m with you when you do, okay?”

You nodded. “Don’t worry, I’ll stick to you like glue.”

He gave you a squeeze. “Good, now we could either christen the new bed, or we can have something to eat.”

You smiled and bit your lip, then you leaned closer. “Maybe we can christen the bed?”

“If you want to.” You pulled your jacket off, then your shirt. Levi copied your actions, then undid his trousers. You giggled as you undid yours, then crawled up the bed, then lay there ready for him. He kissed his way up your body. He moved his hands to your sides, he kissed between your boobs then went down and kissed your stomach. He closed his eyes and kissed your stomach again, he smiled when he thought about children and how perfect you’d be as a mother. He looked up at you. “You’re so amazing.”

You ran your hands through his hair and smiled. “You are too.”

“Not like you.” He kissed done to your pelvis bone, he nipped and sucked the skin. He slid his hands down your body, he squeezed your bum then your thighs and enjoyed the sound of your mewls and moans. “Hold on.” He lifted your left leg over his shoulder, you gasped then grabbed onto Levi and the bed a bit. He leaned closer to your heat, he felt excitement inside him. Levi loved going down on you, in fact he just loved being intimate with you. Hell he loved doing anything and everything to you.

You pressed your head against the bed as you felt Levi’s talented tongue. You began panting as he traced patterns on your bud. He squeezed your bum with one hand, the other held and massaged your thigh over his shoulder. You bucked a little as he ran his tongue up and down, he circled your heat teasing you. He licked up again to your bud, he pressed his tongue against it hard. Your nerves sang in response, you felt a familiar addictive tingling begin to build up.

He moved his hand from your thigh and ran his fingers up and down your heat. He took your bud into his mouth and sucked hard just as he pushed one finger into your heat, it was instant heaven. You gripped Levi’s hair hard, you whimpered and cried at the pleasure. He curled his finger to the right spot; you bucked a little to his touch. Levi was so happy he was doing this for you, it was the first time in a long time he’d been able to actually eat you, mainly because he had been sick, then you. He was loving this moment so much and he could tell you were loving it just as much. Your moans and cries were just music to his ears.

Levi pulled his finger from your heat, then he pushed two in. He curled his fingers and kept pressing, scissoring and doing everything he could to push your further to your edge. He sucked and licked your bud, he growled sending vibrations through you. You threw your head back more; you closed your eyes tightly and moaned more. You were overwhelmed by so much pleasure, it was heavenly to you, you just wanted this moment to last for forever. The man was always talented with his tongue and fingers, but it was clear to you by his actions that Levi was enjoying himself so much by being like this with you.

You gasped. “Levi, please. I can’t.”

He pulled away from you and licked his lips, he stood up at you. “Don’t worry.” He went back down and continued his actions and pressed a little harder against your bud, as well as the spot within you. You arched you back, you cried and panted as your legs began to shake in pleasure. You felt the pop, then the rush of pleasure. You moaned Levi’s name, and closed your eyes as you just enjoyed the bliss. Levi pulled his hand from you, he let your legs flops down, then he licked his fingers clean. He crawled over you, then kissed you and hummed. “So cute.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck. “How are you so wonderful?”

He kissed along your jawline to your ear. “You make me like this.” He moved your thighs slightly. “I love you for you. I like how you’re always honest with me, that you tell me the truth. I still like you to tell me things even when I know what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours. You’re so cute when you tell me what you want. So, what do you want beautiful?”

You cupped Levi’s jaw, you leaned closer and kissed him. “I want it slow, loving, passionate…Levi just show me how deeply you love me.”

He smiled at you. “I’d love to.” He pressed into you slowly, you both opened your mouths and moaned a little. Then you gazed into each other’s eyes and smiled, you both felt unbelievable love for each other. He pressed into your heat all the way, he stayed there as you pressed your foreheads against each other’s. Your body squeezed him a few times, you felt his length react to you as well. “I love you so much. You’re my world, my life and my soul. I’d do anything, anything for you.”

You put one arm around his neck, your other dug your fingers in his hair and pulled him closer for a kiss. He gripped your thighs tightly, then he slowly moved. You gasped then kissed him. The two of you kissed over and over, he dominated the kiss as his tongue explored your mouth. The man made you feel loved, feel like you were the most important thing in the world. Every inch of you felt euphoria, your mind was just swimming in Levi, he was all you could think about. You’d never felt so happy in your life than with this man, you never wanted to leave him, or lose him. You knew this man would kill for you; you were sure he would have killer Jacob if you hadn’t have walked out on them. You adored this man making love to you, he was perfection and you knew he and you were meant to be together.

He moved a little harder and faster, you cried out in response. Levi kissed along your jaw and nipped at it. He licked along to your ear, he took your earlobe into his mouth and sucked. You squeezed your toes and hummed, you clenched around Levi and gripped his hair. He nipped your lobe with his teeth, then he moved down to your neck and kissed you sweetly and in a loving manner. Levi just loved you, he really loved you so much and always wanted to show his love to you. He just sometimes gets so overwhelmed by his emotions, that he worried he smothered you with love. However, you were always tough enough to bite back if he did. You two were perfect for each other.

He moved you up the bed a bit, he bit your neck playfully then your shoulder. He dotted your chest with kisses, he made sure to be as delicate as he could. He pressed your body firmly against the bed, he bucked into you a little harder. He looked down at you and watched your beautiful face, you cried and moaned out at the increased pleasure. You wrapped your arms around him, your head over his shoulder. You pressed the side of your head against the back side of his head. You panted, moaned and whimpered. “Levi.”

Levi pulled you from you, he wanted to make sure he could watched every moment, that he could take control of your pleasure and make you feel heaven. He leaned his arms either side of your head, he smiled at you and lay there for a moment as you both panted. You smiled back and played with his hair, he gazed back at you with a heart melting look. He leaned closer and kissed you. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

He rocked his hips slowly just to hear your tiny hums and moans, he kissed you over and over. Then he began grinding into you, you scratched his back as he moved deep and his body rubbed against your bud. He tapped his forehead against yours, he pressed as deep as he could into you and drove your hips and legs up more. You wrapped your legs around him tightly, one hand gripped his back, the other gripped his hair as Levi pushed you more towards your end.

Levi adjusted himself a little more then moved faster, he kissed across your face to your ear and panted your name to you. He moaned and sighed as he moved his arms a little higher and dragged his body up a bit more. He kissed down your throat, he growled sending vibrations through you. You gripped onto him and bucked against his body desperate for more. “Levi.”

He kissed you hard then began grinding and bucking into you as hard and fast as he could, your body shook in response at the build-up of pleasure. You cried into the kiss as you felt extremely sensitive, the fire was ready to burst. Levi snapped his hips up sending you over the edge, you gripped and grabbed at his back. You cried out, but Levi kept kissing you and took all the beautiful moans you had for him. Levi pulled from the kiss, he pressed the side of his nose to your cheek as he moved a few times and felt his release. “F-fuck.” He moaned your name, then he sighed in pleasure.

Your fingers lightly traced up and down his back as you felt your heat was warm, that it was full and happy. You felt something within you, like Levi had full claimed you as his. “Levi?”

“Hmm?” He lifted his head from you and looked down at you. “What is it?”

You smiled. “It’s a good fucking job I’m on the pill.”

He looked down at his length still in your warm heat. “Tch, shit. I’m sorry. I should have…fuck it’s my fault.”

You laughed. “It’s okay Levi, it’s okay. I’m on the pill, it’s fine and I’ve been remembering to take them.”

He looked to his bag on the floor. “They’re right in there you know? Our condoms.”

You looked to the bag. “Woopsie.” You giggled. “It’s okay, Levi really it is.” You shrugged. “Kind of felt good, like nice…” You blushed. “I dunno like you were claiming me completely.” You covered your face with your hands. “Don’t look at me, I said weird things.”

He blushed. “It’s not weird, it umm felt good for me too. Ah, but we’ll remember next time to use the protection we have and only do this again when we umm…”

You peaked at him. “Want kids?”

He smiled and nodded. “Yeah.”

You smiled at him and cupped his face, then you stroked his cheek with the back of your hand. You hummed, then you pulled one hand away and slapped his bare bum. “Alright handsome, off you get I need to pee and clean up.”

He moved off you, then leaned on his forearms as he watched you get up and walk to the bathroom and saw something trickle out you and down your leg. He blushed hard, then looked away when he knew just what it was. _‘Why does it look so good? Why did it feel so good? God, do I want kids with her that badly? We aren’t even a year in yet, we need to wait a while before we even try.’_ He growled and looked at the bed below him, he could see you under him moaning away. _’But God did she look good when he she felt what I’d done, there was a smile, she enjoyed it. I shouldn’t have forgotten it was bad of me. Ah but damn it, it felt so good. I miss her, I should go see if she’s okay.’_

You hummed in the bathroom, one foot on the toilet as you cleaned the last bit up. You looked to Levi as he appeared. You smiled at him. “Hey handsome, how are those dark thoughts in your head? I can imagine you got a little possessive, right?”

He nodded. “A little, but we’re working on it together, right?”

You put your leg down, then binned the wipe and walked up to Levi. “I think you’re perfect the way you are, so there’s nothing to work on. I just like to hear that dark voice, because it’s connected with your feelings Levi.”

“It…” He sighed as you linked your arms around his neck, then he placed his hands on your hips. “I have to admit, it felt good, but it is dirty, messy and what not.”

You giggled. “It is messy.” You smiled. “But it’s okay that you enjoyed it, because I enjoyed it a lot too.”

“Yeah?”

You nodded. “Yeah.” You bumped your hips against his, he growled at you as he felt his need build up again. “So much.” You walked towards him, he backed up towards the bed. “Wanna fool around again?”

He kissed your cheek and neck. “Are you sure? You aren’t sensitive?”

You moved your hand down his body, you could feel he was half hard. You smiled at him, then ran your hand up and down his length. You leaned closer, then kissed him. “I’m sure.”

He picked you up making you squeal, then wrap your legs around him. He pressed you against the wall and smiled at you. “Then I have to warn you, I have a large hunger right now.”

You bit your lip. “How large?”

“All night large.”

You giggled. “Perfect.”

You walked out the cabin, a summer beach dress on, hat on your head and sunglasses on. You walked to the deck, took your hat and dress off then placed your towel down. You slipped your shoes off, then held your sunglasses in your hand and dove into the lake. You swam under the water for a bit, then popped up and gasped. You saw there was a deck in the water, you were sure it was for people to relax. You swam over to it, then climbed onto the deck and lay there in the sun and sighed. You put your sunglasses on, then napped for a bit in the sun.

“Hey.” You frowned, then turned your head to see three guys in a boat. One had very short hair and was slightly muscular, another ruffled blond hair and was skinny. The last who seemed like the leader was brown haired with muscle, like he was clearly into sports. You were sure these guys were in collage or something, legal to drink and have fun. “What are you doing out here all alone?”

“Relaxing in the sun.”

“Cool…cool.”

You sighed. “You guys on summer break?”

The short haired kid smiled. “We are!”

The blonde smacked him. “Dude, chill man. This lady is hot, we have to be cool.”

The leader glared at them, then looked back at you. “So, are you like…doing anything tonight?”

You rolled onto your tummy, then looked at them you could see their focus had gone from your boobs to your bum and side boob. “Don’t think so.”

“So umm, do you wanna come over to our part of the lake? There’s just us and a few other guys hanging out with a few drinks.”

You smiled at them and giggled making them blush. “You asking me to a party?”

“Yeah.”

You looked at each of them, it was cute they were trying with you, but they needed to try with girls their own age and not you. “Well, that’s sweet of you to ask, but I don’t think the person I’m here with would approve.”

“Friend?”

You bit your lip and shook your head. “Not a friend, unless friends spend all night long in bed together, if you know what I mean.”

They blushed. The short haired guy covered his crotch up. “H-holy f-fuck man.”

The blonde leaned closer to his friend. “I know dude, but shh.”

The leader cleared his throat. “So, boyfriend?”

You nodded. “Yep, boyfriend.” You heard someone swimming closer. “Speaking of.” You sat up on your thigh and hip with your legs to the side, then you smiled at Levi. “Hi.”

Levi pushed himself up on the wooden platform, pulled himself out and stood there and raked his hair back. You glanced at the guys to see they looked so scared of Levi, but also in awe of him because he was a lot muscular than them, as well the tattoos. Levi sat down, one leg in the water. “Hi brat.” He looked at the guys. “Who are these kids?”

You smiled at them. “Friends I guess, they invited me to a party with their other friends. Drinks and everything.”

Levi got his normal pissed off resting face. “Tch, that so?”

The leader nodded. “Y-Yeah, but umm, she told us her boyfriend wouldn’t be too happy, about it. Are you the boyfriend?”

“I am.”

The short haired kid pointed at Levi’s arm. “He’s a gang member of the scouts!”

Levi sighed. “So what if I am?”

“That’s so cool.”

“Tch, no it’s not. Being a member of a gang is not cool, it’s not good it’s not fun. People die in gangs. They get hurt and others attacked. It’s not some game you can play at him, it’s real life and this young lady here was hurt because of gangs and she wasn’t even a member, she just helped a member.”

You showed your hand to show the scar. “See.”

They leaned closer and looked. Levi put his arm around you, his shifted in his tight swim trunks catching the attention of the guys, they all saw slightly what Levi’s size was, then looked down at themselves and seemed to cover up. Levi lightly touched your cheek, then hummed. “Anyway kids, you don’t want us older people at your party.”

You pouted. “I’m not that old.”

Levi kissed you. “No, you’re young and beautiful too beautiful for some college kids.” Levi pulled you to his chest and looked at the college kids. “Row away kids, go have a fun childhood and stay out of gangs. You’ll find some guy or girl you really connect with like I have here with this one. So, off you go.”

You waved to them as they said their goodbyes. “Bye!” You smiled, then hummed as you watched them. “What nice boys.”

Levi launched himself at you making you squeal. He kissed your face all over, then attacked your neck. “You flirting with other boys?”

You giggled. “Noooo, I was just being nice to them.”

“You were giggling and blushing.”

You smiled. “They were so nice to me, that’s why.”

“I’m nice to you.”

You cupped his face and smiled. “I know you are, you’re the nicest person in the world to me. That doesn’t mean I won’t smile and giggle for other people being nice to me, I can’t help it.” You wrapped your legs around Levi’s waist, then tugged him closer so his length pressed against your heat. “I love you.” He moved his hand up your body, he cupped your breast and began grinding against you. He kissed you making you hum, the two of your kissed over and over, but you began to feel Levi’s hands wander to places they shouldn’t in public. You moved your lips from him, you gasped and hummed. “Levi, we’re in public. Don’t be naughty.” His hands get moving. “I’m warning you Mr.” He didn’t stop, so you shoved him off you making him fall into the water. You sat up and laughed.

Levi popped out of the water. “Tch, you little brat!”

You moved away from him. “I told you Mr, not in public.”

“I can’t help myself, you’re just so pretty.”

You giggled and tapped your toe against chest. “Thank you, but hands to yourself when we’re out in the open on this deck.”

He hummed, then grabbed your ankles and yanked you into the water as you screamed. You gasped as you came back up, then you giggled at Levi. He swam closer and took your sunglasses off, then wrapped his arms around you and began swimming backwards to yours and his deck and boat. “We’re not in the open in water, right?”

You kissed the end of his nose. “No, but there’s this echo out here.”

He hummed. “Your moans and mine will echo.”

“Right.”

He sighed. “I don’t want people to hear the nice noises you make.”

You giggled. “I make nice noises?”

“Yes. I love hearing them.”

You smiled. “That explains why you do what you do during sex.”

He kissed your cheek. “Exactly. Those noises you make are all for me, all mine.”

You raised yourself up more out of the water, then lowered down and kissed him. “Your moans are all mine too.”

“Shall we go back to the cabin enjoy each other’s moans?”

You giggled. “There’s that hunger again.”

He nipped your jawline. “It’s unstoppable sometimes.”

“Mmmm, then let’s feed that hunger.”

You wandered out the cabin, a little blanket around you as you held food ready for Levi to cook. You handed them over to him, then you sat on the comfy seats and looked out at the lake. You smiled when you saw the glow of the campfire the collage students had a party going on. You and Levi had music softly playing, both of you had a drink, but it wasn’t a full-on party like the kids were having. The one thing you had that they didn’t, was you had a sexy view and a stud of a cook. You downed your booze, put your glass on the table and just stared at Levi’s bum in his tight trousers.

Levi handed you a plate of food, then he sat down with his own. “What are you looking at?”

“I was looking at the party, but then I noticed your nice ass.”

“Oh, thank you.” He looked across the lake. “You have a nicer ass though. That party seems lively.”

You hummed. “It does and thank you.” You hummed as you ate the food. “So good, how are you able to cook such amazing food?”

“Well, I have a beautiful person in mind and then I just cook for her.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “You don’t need to flirt you can have me any time you want.”

“I know, but I just want you to feel special, loved and wanted.”

You pinched his cheek. “You always make me feel that way.”

“Good.”

You finished your dinner, then you cuddled up to Levi. “This is so nice, the view and the night air.” You hummed. “It’s nice not to heart the city, sirens, guns, screams and well shouting. It’s quiet out here, it’s wonderful.”

He put his plate down, then cuddled you close. “Maybe we should make it a thing to come out here to relax.”

You kissed his cheek. “I’d love that. You’re really taking care of me, aren’t you?”

He nodded. “You’re so important to me, that’s why I’ll do anything for you.” He leaned his cheek on top of your head. “For such a good person, you’ve had so many bad things happen to you. So, I want nothing but good things to happen.”

“I don’t think I’m a good person, but I try my best.”

Levi cuddled your close, then kissed your face all over. “You’re wonderful.”

You smiled. “In your eyes, in someone else’s I might not be.”

“Well, you are perfect in every way.”

You felt your cheeks blush and your heart hammer in your chest. “You’re too good to me, but I’ve learnt not to argue. I’m trying to accept that you see me the way you do. It makes me blush, my heart beat really fast and I feel happy, but I feel guilty for feeling happy.” You sighed. “I ignore that part of me and just bathe in the happiness.”

He cupped the side of your face. “Look at you brat, finally starting to feel better about yourself.”

You smiled. “A day at a time. I’m lucky I have someone so wonderful to help me.”

“You know I’d always be here for you to tell you how much I love you and how wonderful you are.” He pointed at your glass. “Want another?”

You nodded. “If you don’t mind.”

He shook his head. “Not at all.” He grabbed you glass and walked to the slide door. “Shout me loudly if you need me.”

You laughed. “Levi, I doubt anyone will come out here and get me.”

“You never know.”

You hummed. “I mean, there are a lot of horror movies that are involve cabin’s in woods with couples. Did you know, the rules of horror are no booze, no going somewhere alone and no sex.”

Levi frowned. “That sounds like a horrible getaway.”

You giggled. “It’s movies Levi, now go get our drinks and I’ll be right here when you get back.”

He sighed. “Alright.”

You turned around and looked out at the lake again, the moonlight dancing on the water was so nice. You looked up to the stars, they were so perfectly clear and you could see parts of the milky way. This place was amazing to star gaze. You glimpsed a satellite and watched it for a while. You felt so at peace out here, part of you wished you and Levi could live out here. _‘I bet this place is wonderful in winter with the snow about. Inside would look perfect for Christmas, for Levi’s birthday as well. The fire would be lit, there’d be lights hanging up.’_

Levi handed you your drink. “Something’s on your mind.”

You hummed. “I was just thinking about what this place would be like in winter, with the snow and the lake would be frozen.”

He put his arm around you and held you close. “The fire would be lit and it’d be lots of cuddles in front of the fire. Perfect time of the year for me to be all over you.”

You smiled. “Yeah, but it’s the middle of summer and you’re all over me.”

He kissed you. “True, because I love you so much.” He sighed and held you against him. “We’ll visit in winter, I promise. For now, let’s enjoy this beautiful view and this moment.”


	10. Chapter 10

You rolled over in bed and hummed, you felt Levi was missing next to you meaning he was making you breakfast. You felt the bed shift, then loving arms around you. You snuggled closer as your body naturally attracted to the heat. You stiffened when it didn’t feel right, you opened your eyes and pulled back when you locked eyes with Shin. He grinned at you. “Morning beautiful.” You went to scream, but he covered your mouth with his hand. “Shh beautiful, I know you’re glad to see me but there’s no need to scream.”

You wiggled against. _‘Where the hell is Levi? Is this all a bad dream? Maybe it is, because this isn’t happening, we wouldn’t be in this situation at all.’_

“I wonder what he sees.” He shifted to lie on top of you, but he had his legs either side of you so you could kick or move. “Beautiful. I bet this is even better when you’re moaning.”

You looked to the bedroom when you heard fighting and moving, Levi had to be fighting back to come save you. _‘Come on Levi, come on. Come bursting through that door and attack Shin, please.’_

“You know.” He shuffled and hummed. “When I first met this Leon fellow, I knew something was up, I mean those tattooed hands.” He grinned. “Then he beat people so easily and took care of you. Plus, where you were shopping for food was in the scout area, so I did so research and found that lovely Leon is none other than Levi Ackerman.” He played with your hair with his free hand. “You being with him makes things easier for me, it means I can kill the strongest scout and take you for my own all in one day.”

You shook your head, you didn’t want this man, you wanted Levi. _‘No, no, no, this can’t be happening. Levi…I can’t lose Levi…I need Levi. I can’t lose him; I would break if I lost him.’_

“Shh beautiful, it’s all going to be okay my sweet rose. Just me and you like we’re meant to be.” You slammed your knee into his junk. He gasped and rolled off you. “You…uggh.”

You fell off the bed. “LEVI!” You looked back as Shin called your name. You ran out of the bedroom and saw the kitchen and living room was a mess, there was blood everywhere, broken things, bullet holes and bodies, but no Levi. You ran to the doors and saw some people gathered by the lake one was on their knees with familiar raven hair. You ran out into the pouring rain as lighting cracked and thunder rolled. “LEVI!”

Levi turned and looked at you, you could see a cut on his face, his eyes widened as he shouted your name. “Stay back!” He got up and went to run for you, but a guard smacked him at the back of his head making him drag in the mud.

You screamed and sprinted. “NO! Leave him alone! He hates the dirt!”

Shin stumbled out the house. “Grab her!”

A guard grabbed you from behind around your waist, then lifted you. You kicked and wiggled your arms. “Let me go!” You slammed your elbow into the guys face making him drop you. You got up and ran to Levi. “Levi!”

Levi looked up at you, dirt on his face. His eyes widened when he saw the guard load up his gun. Levi shouted your name. “Stop!”

The guard gritted his teeth. “This will teach you, you little bitch.”

Levi watched in slow motion as a bullet ripped through your thigh, then you side. You landed on floor, then skidded through the mud. You pushed yourself up with your forearm, then looked at Levi as you panted. “Levi.” You crawled closer to him. “Levi.”

Shin screamed in rage, walked up to his guard, then shot him in the head. He walked over to you, grabbed the back of Levi’s shirt you were wearing, then yanked you. He lifted you up and put you over his shoulder. “I told you idiots not to hurt her, only Levi! Now I have a wounded rose to patch up. Fucking idiots.”

You lifted your head and looked at Levi, you welled up and reached out for him. “Love…you…”

Levi wiggled on the floor his wrists tied up. “I promise you I’ll find you and save you, I promise. Just hold on for me, okay? Hold on.” You saw he was free from the ties, but he was pretending he was still tied up. “Wait for me, I’ll come get you. I love you.”

You smiled at him weakly. “Levi…”

Shin placed you into the back of the car, then sat with you as he talked to his driver. “Get us out of here fast, I need a doctor for her.”

You lay there and quietly cried, you were in pain physically and emotionally. You closed your eyes, then jumped when you heard gun fire. _‘He’s dead…they shot him…no…no he has to be alive. Levi promised he’d come for me, he promised.’_

Shin grabbed the driver’s seat. “Now!” Shin pulled his jacket off, then ripped it up with a knife, then he tied strips of fabric around your thigh. He looked to your side and pressed the rest of his jacket to the wound. “You better get us back quickly, or I will shoot you in the head when we get there.”

The driver gulped. “Y-Yes sir!”

You played with the bracelet Levi got you, tears running down your dirty cheeks as the image of Levi’s desperate face coming to mind. Your body flopped in Shin’s arms as he carried you out the car, then ran inside a building, rain washing your skin of mud and blood. You stared up as lightning filled up the clouds showing you how beautiful the clouds were. You closed your eyes when you were brought inside, you didn’t want to see anymore, you didn’t want to hurt. You wanted Levi. You barely felt the bed under you as Shin lay you down.

You felt someone go to rip your shirt, you grabbed their hand. “No, not the shirt. It’s all I have left of him.” Your eyes slowly closed as the medicine they gave you kicked in. You lost your grip on them, your arm slipped. “Please…”

You woke up in an unfamiliar room, under covers that didn’t smell like Levi at all. You pushed yourself up on shaky arms, then looked around. You placed your hand on your side and felt the heat coming from the wound. You hummed at the pain, then slipped out of bed and felt intense pain in your leg. You dropped to the floor and cried out. You looked to your thigh, then cried at the throbbing pain. You saw the window ahead of you, you dragged your bad left leg behind you, used the wall to help you to stand. You used the wall to slide across to the window, then you looked out as the storm raged on outside.

You sighed. “Levi.”

Shin opened your door, then walked in. “You should be in bed.”

You glared at him. “You don’t tell me what to do.”

“I think I do, after all I’m the reason why you stopped bleeding everywhere.”

You looked back out the window. “You’re the reason why I was bleeding in the first place. Everything was perfect before you got there. Why? Why did you ruin it all?”

“Because I want you my rose.” He walked over to you. “I’ve wanted you since you stood up to me in that bar.”

“I don’t want you though, I want Levi.”

He slammed the side of his fist against the window. “You can’t have him!”

You looked at Shin. “Did you kill him?” He stared at you. “Did you?”

He clenched his jaw. “No, he killed all my men instead. All they did is give him one little cut on his face.”

You smiled. “Good.” You looked out the window. “You know, you made a big mistake taking me. He’ll come for you, all the scouts will and he will rip you apart, but it’s Levi you need to fear the most. No one touches things that are his, especially me. He’s obsessed with me in a way that he’d do anything to get me back.”

Shin grabbed your face so his hand just about covered your bottom lip, then he slammed you against the wall. “Listen here my rose. I ain’t afraid of Levi, because people are afraid of me. I’m the bigger and scarier person.”

You glanced out the window and saw scouts moving about and taking the guards out quietly. You shoved Shin back and off you. “I’m not afraid of you.” You shoved him again. “Because anything can be stopped. The higher you climb, the further you fall and Shin? You have a long way to fall.”

He went to speak, but the glass window burst, glass rained down around you and Shin as something burst through the glass. You fell back onto the floor in some glass, then gasped as you looked to the floor to see a gas grenade burst and fill the room with green smoke. You coughed and crawled away into the corner. Shin stood up and backed up, his eyes searched the smoke. Levi burst through the smoke crying out in rage with knives in his hands. Shin’s eyes widened, he held his arms up, but Levi dropped down and sliced Shin’s gut. Levi got behind him, then he cut Shin’s legs making him scream in pain.

Shin pulled his guns out, he turned and fired at Levi. Levi dodged the line of fire, charged at Shin and cut his hands, then headbutted him making he stumble backwards. Levi twisted, then slammed his foot into Shin’s gut sending him out the open window. Levi looked to you on the floor. “I’ll be back beautiful.” He ran then jumped out the window after Shin.

You crawled across the floor, then looked out the window and saw the two gangs clashing with each other. You looked to the bed, dragged yourself across the floor and pushed yourself up with a cry of pain. You sat on it, then let out a sigh and waited. There was nothing you could do, nothing at all but sit and wait. You flopped down onto your right side, then looked out to see the rain coming down and some lightning. The air was warm, so it wasn’t so bad having a broken window. You flinched when you heard one final gunshot, then silence.

The door to your room opened after a while, you leaned up to see Levi. You smiled at him. “Hey Levi.”

He walked over and crouched. “Hey brat.”

You touched his wet cheek. “You kept your promise.”

He held your hand to his lips, then kissed your palm. “I did. I always do.”

“Is he dead?”

He shook his head. “No, but he’s bleeding badly, so he will soon die.”

You linked your arms around his neck. “Can I just go home? I wanna go home.”

He scooped you up, then carried you. “Sure, let’s take you home.” He kissed your forehead. “Hange is going to have to tend to you for a bit, then you need to rest as much as possible in bed. Okay?”

You nodded. “When can we get naked again?”

He laughed a little. “I wasn’t expecting to hear that from you, but it’ll have to be after two weeks.”

“That’s too long.”

“It is, but you need to get better first.”

“Okay.”

“Sorry about the rain.” He walked out into it. “I’ll get you back inside soon, I promise.”

You shook your head. “I don’t care, I have you in my arms and that’s all that matters.”

He kissed your temple loads, then stopped when he felt a hand on his ankle. He looked down at Shin as blood came out of his mouth. He coughed and grinned at Levi. “You may have stopped me, but there will be others Levi. You can’t protect her from all of them.”

Levi yanked his leg from Shin’s grip. “I will stop anyone that ever tries to claim her as their own, she’s mine and no one else’s. I’ll do anything for her. You don’t get it Shin you never did. If you loved her, really loved her, then you wouldn’t do anything to hurt her in any way. You’d care about her, everything she does, all her thoughts, wants, needs, laughs, smiles, tears, fears and dreams. You’d love and care about it all. You showed none of that. Love is knowing when to stop, to let someone go and when to hold on. Most importantly, listen.”

Shin smiled, then began laughing. “Is that really love?”

“It is.”

Shin hummed, then licked his lips. He looked up at the sky, his breathing becoming slow. “Sounds…pathetic…why would…anyone…want…that? I’d…kill myself…if I was…that weak.” He grinned. “Glad…I didn’t…”

Levi sighed. “Now he’s dead.”

You stared at Shin. “What does that mean for the city?”

Levi hugged you and walked to the scout car waiting. “It means there will be peace for once in the city.”

You smiled. “Good, I’m glad.”

He sat in the car, then held you as a scout drove the car. He squeezed you and kissed you. “Rest for now, you need as much as possible to heal up.”

You sat in the bath with your foot on the side, your finger tracing the healed bullet wound. You hummed at it the skin sensitive still after it being healed for a long time. You put your leg back in the water, then sank under and lay there for a while. You sat up and ran your hands over your hair, then jumped as you saw Levi stood there. “Shit, you scared me.”

He played with your hair, then leaned down and kissed your forehead. “Sorry, I was just checking up on you.”

You reached up, cupped his face, then pulled him down and kissed him. “Love you.”

He hummed. “Love you too.”

You nuzzled your nose against his. “Hey Levi?”

“Yeah?”

You smiled. “Happy Birthday.”

He pinched your cheek. “Thank you. It’s a lovely morning wake up.”

You purred a little at him, pulled him closer again and whispered. “Join me, see it as a birthday present.”

He stood up and began stripping. “Love to.” He moved you forwards, then sat behind you. “On one condition, I get to touch you all over and kiss you.”

You giggled. “Deal.”

He put his arms around you, he held your close as his fingers lightly traced patterns on your skin. He kissed your shoulder, then slowly moved his hand down lower and lower. You closed your eyes, leaned your head back against his shoulder and hummed in delight. “You’re so beautiful and all mine. This is the best birthday ever, because I get to spend it with you.” You held his upper arms as his fingers lightly played with your heat. You rocked your hips to his movements.

You gulped and turned your head to his neck, your hot breath as you panted heating him up. “Levi…mmm…I forgot…my pills recently.” You flinched as he played with your bud. “We need…protection, right?”

He turned his head and kissed you. “How about, for my birthday gift we try, just once?”

You smiled. “You really…mmm…want kids with me?”

He nodded. “Yes, we try just this once on my birthday, then after we’re married. For me? Please?”

You nodded. “Yes, god yes.” You turned around to face him, you straddled him and panted. You hummed and licked your lips, then you kissed him roughly.

He pulled away from your lips, then just admired you. He held your back, pulled you up and a little closer. He kissed between your boobs, licked up and gazed at you as you gasped. You giggled and hummed as his perfect soft lips moved across to your breast, he kissed it sweetly then used his talented tongue on your soft mounds. You tugged and pulled at his hair, it was becoming a complete mess, all you knew is your body was on fire from him. You rocked your hips against him slowly, you hummed, mewled and sighed at both your actions. You smiled slightly when you felt Levi’s growing need against your heat, now he was perfectly lined down your heat. He growled and moaned at your actions, the two of you worked together to build up you need.

Levi kissed up your chest to your neck, he moaned your name and bit down slightly making you jump. You moaned a little at the sensation, especially when his tongue ran over the spot after. He kissed just at the bottom of your ear. “I love you so much.” You hummed as you changed the way you rocked your hips, now your bundle of nerves rubbed against his length. You cupped his face, you saw a familiar blush on his face form, which meant he was feeling just as good as you.

He kissed you. He lifted your hips up so you knelt in front of him, he kissed your tummy and moved his hand down to your heat. He pressed one finger in and hummed. “You make me so happy, everything you do and say makes me happy. I love you so much.” You cried out a little as he pressed a familiar spot within you. He pulled out, then pressed two fingers in and hummed as he pressed again. “Looks like the brat doesn’t need any help prepping for me, makes me feel good you and your body feel that way about me.”

You kissed him hard. “I always want you Levi, because I love you so, so much.”

Levi pulled his hand from you, he blushed bright red. “That’s wonderful to hear. You’re needy for me all the time. Sorry I make you wait for me.”

You cupped his face and kissed it all over. “Well, you better make up for it then.”

“I always do.”

“Thank you.”

You linked your arms around his neck, he leaned up and kissed you. You gasped. Levi smiled up at you, then he helped you lower down onto his length. He gasped and hummed at your heat, he closed his eyes and focused. He panted as you began moving up and down, all he could think about was you loving him and saying you were happy to do this one off try. _’After this, I’m going to give her my Christmas present to her. I’m going to ask her to marry me. I want to marry her so badly.’_

You moved your legs slightly, then you began moving faster. You pulled at Levi’s making his head angle up, you leaned down and kissed him hard. You nipped Levi’s lip, then deepened the kiss as you both moaned and gasped. You angled your hips and pelvis, you cried out as Levi’s perfectly big length rubbed against a button inside you. Levi grabbed your thighs near your bum, he thrust hard into you because he’d found the right spot. You tapped your head against his shoulder, you gripped his arms hard and whimpered. “F-Fuck.”

He kissed the side of your head. “Hold on.” You weakly nodded. He gripped your hips hard, he waited for you to wrap your arms around his neck then he began thrusting into hard and fast. You couldn’t hold back anymore, you just cried out loudly and enjoyed the bursts of pleasure shooting through you.

You closed your eyes, you focused as much as you could as to not lose control of yourself yet. You needed to do something; you couldn’t just let Levi take full control again. You dug your fingers in his hair, you kissed below his earlobe and made sure to pant and moan in his ear. Levi loved and adored the noises you made, even when you weren’t making love. He just adored everything about you, you were his perfect, cute and sweet brat with the most adorable mean side.

“W-wait. I-Idea.”

He panted and nodded. “Okay.”

You knelt up on shaky legs, hummed at Levi leaving your warmth, then turned and leaned your arms on the bath on the other end and presented your bum to Levi. “This might be easier for us both.”

Levi pouted. “But your pretty face, I won’t be able to see it.”

You smiled back at him. “Yeah, but you get to grab and hold my boobs.”

“Hang on.” He jumped out of the bath, then pulled you out the bath, bent you over and pressed into you before you could say anything. Your legs shook at the sudden thrust, you cried out and hummed in delight. Levi gripped your hips hard, then pulled almost all the way out, then slammed into you. He repeated his actions over and over, he loved how your legs shook in delight and you cried out at it burst of pleasure he was giving you. _‘She feels so good, she looks so good and she sounds so good. I never want this to end, she’s so amazing and wonderful. I want her for forever. All mine.’_ You felt a pop, then a warm trickle run through your body as you enjoyed your first of many surges of bliss.

You shuffled your feet together, you were hoping it meant it felt good for Levi, then you lowered your front a bit more and arched your back. Levi took this new change as a great advantage. He steadied himself, then moved fast and hard into you. You slipped a little holding onto the bath as you cried out in pleasure, you reached out and slammed your hand against the other side of the bath and held on for dear life as your legs shook in delight. You could just feel Levi’s possessiveness, his passion and love for you oozing off him from his actions. You loved this, you loved him and you adored what he was doing to you. Your body was barely able to keep up, with it already sensitive from your first surge, you were sent over the edge again. Your knees almost buckled under you, your hearing going as this one came rushing through you much stronger than the first.

Levi pulled from you as you panted and held onto the bath, he walked over and grabbed a few towels, then lay them on the floor. He turned you around, lifted you up, then lay you on the towels and kissed your face all over. You smiled at him, then hooked your legs over the back of his elbows. He pressed into you slowly, then started a nice slow pace for you. He leaned down and peppered your chest with love and kisses. He wanted you to feel adored, to feel the love he had within him for you. The man was in deep with his feelings, he wanted you for the rest of his life. He nipped on your breast, then sucked a little mark making you whimper. _‘She makes the cutest noises. I love her so much. She’s everything, she’s my world. I hope we do get lucky with this one-off present for me, I really do.’_

He placed his hands on your hips, he squeezed your soft skin a little, he adored how it felt under his hands. He adored how you looked under him. Levi’s favourite position was always this one, where you were under him looking up at him as he made you feel amazing. Levi slipped his hands up a little more, you moaned a little more and arched your back as Levi kissed up to your breasts. He nipped and sucked the soft skin; he kept his eyes on you and saw you had your eyes closed tightly with your mouth open as you panted. He loved everything about you, how you bucked against him slightly, your body squeezing him in delight.

Your hearing was fading, you felt a burning heat and pleasure run through you. You could feel a build-up, but you wanted to hold on just for a little longer. You forgot about the towel below you, now soaking wet from the bath water. Levi whispered words of love to you, his lips being close to your skin meant his voice sent vibrations through you. He nipped and sucked hard on your skin between your boobs, it was in the heat of passion but it meant you’d need makeup to cover it up for a while, other wise the others would be teasing Levi none stop.

Levi slipped his hands quickly as far as he could, you cried out and he moaned and let out a shaky breath at the feeling of you clenching tightly. He pressed his lips against your neck. “Fuck.” He panted and moaned your name; he kissed your neck and began moving as fast as he could. You gripped his back, your nails digging in, you were sure you were going to leave marks there.

“Levi!” He looked to you, then captured your lips desperately. He focused on you, on your body and kept moving even though he was so close. He nipped your lip then deepened the kiss, then he felt it. You moaned into the kiss; your toes curled tightly as you felt the rush through your body take over. You pulled from his lips, you flopped back and cried out. He thrust into you then felt his release, he held himself there as he cried and moaned. He panted heavily; he tapped his forehead on the floor next to your head. The two of you lay there for a while, the two of you twitching now and then as your last tingles of euphoria went.

Levi lifted his head and panted a little, then he smiled at you as he played with your hair. “Think we both need a shower.”

You giggled. “Yeah, because the bath water has got to be dirty.”

He growled at you and nipped your neck. “Very dirty.”

You squealed as he playfully attacked your neck. “Levi!”

He pulled away. “Sorry, sorry, you get the shower going, okay?”

You nodded. “I will, but it means you have to get off me.”

He looked down at your body, then were he was still connected with you. “This part is always the worst part.”

You cupped his face and kissed him. “Come on birthday boy, off you get.”

He got off you, then stood up and wobbled. You pushed yourself up, then got under the shower and hummed as the water soothed your body. Levi finished cleaning the bath, then walked over and hugged you from behind and kissed your shoulder loads. “Thank you for my first birthday present.”

You giggled. “You’re welcome. I have more for you, gifts that is not me being naked and having sex.”

He whined. “Mean.”

You smiled and pulled from him, then stepped out of the shower and dried yourself. “Just hurry up handsome.” You ran out and got changed into something nice, then you began making breakfast for Levi. You put everything on the coffee table, along with his presents, then sat and waited for him. You smiled at him as he walked over in a nice outfit, but you were hoping he’d liked what you’d gotten him clothes wise. “Hey handsome, you okay?”

He sat next to you and nodded. “I do now I’m back with you.”

You giggled. “You’re too cute sometimes. Now eat up, then you can have the rest of your presents.”

You ate slowly as Levi practically inhaled his food. He pushed his plate away, then picked up a present and unwrapped it to reveal a black turtleneck jumper. He pulled his shirt off, then pulled the top and hummed. “I love it.”

You smiled. “Yeah? I mean it’s not your usual outfit style, but I thought you’d look to handsome in it.”

He tied his hair back, then pushed his sleeves up and hummed. “I love it.” He saw you blush hard. “What?”

You covered your face with your hands. “Sorry, you look so handsome right now.”

“Thank you. It’s all because of you and this wonderful gift.” He opened the next gift and lifted up the nice wool coat. “Perfect…this had to have been expensive.”

You shrugged. “Money doesn’t matter, just your happiness.”

He folded it up, then placed it on the sofa and moved to the next one. He stared at the perfect tea set you got him, the kind that had no handles. “It’s perfect, thank you.” He picked up the last one making you blush because of what it was, he looked at you, then at the gift. He opened it to reveal a little necklace box, he opened the box to show dog tags. On one had his name and date of birth, the other was your name and date of birth.

You gulped as Levi stared at it. “It’s too much, isn’t it?”

He shook his head. “It’s perfect, it means I can carry you always next to my heart.” He put it on, then tucked it under his shirt and patted his chest. “Always close and together.” He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “Thank you.” He leaned even closer making you giggle as he pushed you more onto the sofa. “You’re so perfect and wonderful.”

You laughed as you lay on the sofa under Levi, he was kissing your face all over. “Hey Mr, I’m still tired from the bathroom. I need to recover.”

He pulled away. “Fine you meanie.”

You slapped his gut with the back of your hand. “I’m not mean Mr.”

He kissed your neck. “You’re perfect actually.”

“You’re too kind.”

He hummed and kissed you. “I have gifts for you.” He gave you the first. “I know you’ll love them all.”

You giggled. “Confident, I love it.” You opened the first and smiled at the picture frame with a cute picture of you and him, but the reason for it being wonderful was Levi was actually smiling in this one. “Perfect, thank you so much for this.” You hugged it to your chest. “I adore it.”

“I’m glad. Now next one.”

You opened it to reveal a necklace of two little birds holding a heart in their beaks connecting the two of them. “Oh Levi…it’s…it’s us.”

He put it on you and gave you a squeeze. “Now you can carry me with you always.”

You nodded. “I can.” He gave you another one. You opened it up and frowned, it was a collection of magazines, brochures and samples. “What?” You looked up to see Levi was kneeling in front of you, a little box in hand as he blushed. “Levi?

He opened the box and said your full name. “I have never loved anyone the way I love you before. My life is not complete without you in it. You are my world, my everything and my life. I want to be with you always.” He cleared his throat. “So, I guess what I’m saying is. I want you to be mine and only mine forever.” He said your first name. “Will you marry me?”

You welled up and nodded. “Yes.”

His eyes widened. “Really?”

You nodded and laughed. “Yes, you silly grump, I will.” You offered your left hand. “Now put that ring on my hand before someone else kidnaps me, shoots me or stabs me.”

He slipped the ring on and hummed a laugh. “I hope you don’t get hurt again.”

You smiled and wiped a tear. “Me too, because I’d love to actually live for forever with you. No more getting hurt, except when I have kids.” You patted the sofa next to you. “Get up here and cuddle me my dear fiancé.”

He growled and attacked you. “I love the sound of that.”

You giggled. “I love you so much. I’m so happy you asked me to marry you, if you didn’t today, I was going to ask you in a few days.”

His eyes widened. “Really?”

You nodded. “Of course, even picked out a ring and everything.” You blushed hard. “I was planning it for our one year anniversary, but you beat me to it.”

“You have a ring for me?”

You blushed more. “Y-yes.” You got up, went to your draw and moved your things about and grabbed a little box. You walked over, then sat down and opened the ring box. “It’s super simple, but I knew it’d look great on you.”

Levi looked at the black ring with a thin silver ring in the middle of the black. “It’s…it’s perfect.” He picked it up and put it on. “Thank you.” He smiled and kissed you. “My answer is yes.”

You linked your arms around his neck and giggled. “Aren’t we a pair of softies.”

He kissed you loads. “Mmm, we are. So, those little things I gave you are wedding planning stuff.”

You giggled and looked through them. “I can’t wait to plan.”

He hugged you tightly. “Nor can I.”

You stood with Levi behind you at the scout’s gun range. The scouts had full control over the city now, other gangs had been absorbed into the scouts to make it better. Crime was low, but it didn’t stop some people from trying to fight back and try and win power. Erwin was the main boss of the city, Levi was of course the muscle, Hange the brain and Mike the trainer of the scouts. You and Levi had yet to get married yet, even though he was so desperate for you two to tie the knot. The date had been set in the summer in July, so he had just a month to wait.

Levi squeezed your upper arms. “Alright brat, just pick up the pistol and hold it in front of you.” You did as he said. “Don’t lock your arms, bend your elbows a little. Be careful okay? They have a kick to them.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you.” He took the safety off, then put his hands on yours. “Just squeeze the trigger, don’t pull or yank, okay?”

You shuffled a little. “Yeah, just nervous as I’ve never fired a gun before.”

“I know, but I want you to be safe if you get attacked.”

“Well, I could use a knife.”

He kissed your temple. “We’ll practice that then, but let’s just give this a go. Ready? Now squeeze.” You did as he said and let out a little scream at the bang. Levi laughed a little. “It’s alright, they are a bit loud.”

You sighed. “Jeez they’re scary.”

“A little.” He kissed your cheek. “Try again and don’t be afraid.” You fired a few more times, then Levi squeezed you. “Alright, that’s it. Let’s see how well you did.”

You turned and hugged Levi sideways on. “Terrible probably.”

He dealt with the gun, then pressed the button so the paper came closer and stopped. He hummed and saw your first one was off, but the rest were good. “Pretty good brat, you did better than most cadets on their first try.”

“Really? That’s cool, but I still don’t like guns too much.”

He put his arm around you, then guided you out the range. “They’re not nice, that’s true. I prefer hand to hand combat, or a knife. Tell you what, how about we go to the knife area and we can try throwing them.”

You nodded. “That’d be fun!”

He led you to the right area, so you saw a wooden target with dents in from other knives. He picked five up and got into position. “Okay, just copy what I do.” He threw them one after enough and hit the target near the middle. He walked over, pulled them out and handed them to you. “Just give it a go.”

You hummed and copied his stance, then you threw the first one. The handle smacked the target, then hit the floor with a clang. You jumped, then laughed. “Aaah, shit.”

Levi ruffled your hair. “It’s okay brat, that’s normal for people’s first tries. Just flick the wrist more. Give it another go I believe in you.”

You let out a long sigh, then threw another which stuck. “YAY!”

“Great! Now the rest.”

You threw the others, but it wasn’t as good as Levi’s. “I did it!”

He hugged you and kissed your face all over. “Well done, with practice you could get them near the middle.”

“Cool! I’d love to try a few times.”

“I’d happily bring you here for it.” He let you go and walked over to an axe. “So, this is really hard, so don’t get sad if you don’t get it.” Levi stood facing the target, he held the end of the axe with both hands. “Hold it like this.” He lifted it and held it behind him. “Wind it back then swing your arms forwards.” He did it slowly. “And release about here, okay?”

You nodded. “Got it.”

He handed it over to you. “Soon you’ll be able to do it one handed.”

You laughed. “Dunno about that.” You got into the stance, you wound the axe back, then threw it hard.

“Holy shit.” Levi stared in disbelief as your axe had embedded deep into the bullseye on the target. “What the hell are you brat?”

You giggled. “Apparently I’m an axe lady.”

He walked over, pulled the axe and grunted as he did. “If this is what you can do for fun, I hate to imagine what you can do angry.”

You smiled. “Who knows, I don’t get mad much.”

“I know, it’s like a secret weapon or something.” He picked you up, you wrapped your legs around his waist as he walked with you. “So, I was thinking, since my fiancés show of power turned me on, that we repeat what we did on my birthday, you know? Try again?”

You giggled. “Sorry about that, but my app said it was the week before my period and after my fertile window. We were unlucky.”

“Boo.”

You hummed. “But trying again…I’d like to, but I think I’d like to marry you first and settle into married life for a bit, then we can try as many times as you like.” You saw his sad face. “We can always get some practice in though.”

He growled at you. “I love the sound of that.”

You jumped off him and smacked his bum. “I’m always down for that.” You pulled your phone out, then opened your tracker app and showed Levi. “Besides, I have this always that tracks my cycle, but knowing you you’ll memorise it now.”

He scanned the calendar, then nodded. “All remembered, now I can buy you things you need at the right time.” He hugged you. “Got to take care of my wife to be.”

You giggled. “Yep.”

He hummed. “You know, the female body is really amazing.”

You laughed. “It is, but it’s also so horrible. I think it’s really sweet that you aren’t grossed out, or disgusted by it all.”

He shook his head. “Not at all.”

You patted his cheeks. “You are going the right way for naked times.” You walked away from him. “But first, I need to talk to my maid of honour.”

“But I want you.”

You smiled at him. “I know, but you can spare me for a few minutes. You should talk to Erwin he is your best man.”

He sighed. “Fine.”

“Good boy, love you and see you soon.”

“Bye.”

You walked to Hange’s room in the scout base, then froze. “Hange!”

She ran out her bathroom. “What!?”

You looked up at her. “Where’s Hange?”

She frowned. “Here, I’m here.”

You shook your head. “No you’re not, because my Hange does not have a spotless apartment.”

She laughed. “Ooooh, I cleaned it because you were coming over.”

You sat down. “Thanks, but you didn’t have to.”

She gave you a cup of tea, then sat down. “I wanted to. So, I’ve been thinking about the hen night and we should combine our night with the boys.” She looked up as her door opened. “TA DA!”

Erwin frowned at Hange. “Ta da?”

“I’ve just told the bride the plan.”

Levi moved past Mike and Erwin and hurried over and sat next to you. He cuddled you and hummed. “I have you back now, I’m so happy.”

You giggled. “Yeah you do.” You squeezed his thigh, then looked up at your three friends. “I think combining our nights out is a wonderful idea, because you are all my family.”

Levi kissed your temple. “I think so too. So, let’s get planning.”


End file.
